Sacrifice:Darkness is coming!
by Justfanfiction23
Summary: Stiles has fallen ill and now his life hangs in the balance. Is this the same condition that took his mother's life or is this something darker at work? How far will Scott be willing to go to save his friend? What if the only way is to make a deal with pure evil? Will Scott save his friend, even if it means unleashing pure evil? Will Evil rise?
1. Chapter 1

"Beep…beep…beep" the alarm continued to ring. "Scott…. Scott wake up," A voice repeated over and over again. A cold touch was what finally awoke young Alpha Scott McCall.

"What," he said groggily, his eyes straining to adjust to the bright lights of the dreaded Monday morning.

"Get up we're going to be late," The voice repeated, this time yanking Scott from the bed to the floor.

"Isaac…. Stop," Scott shouted, as he picked his sleepy self off the ground.

"We're going to be late. Put something on," he said tossing some clothing towards Scott. "I don't think you can go to class in your boxers".

"I think I'd pull it off" he said peeling the smiley face boxers off and tossing them at Isaac.

"Oh, dude come on that's not necessary," Isaac, said shielding his eyes. from Scott's nakedness

"Well give me some privacy then, " Scott, exclaimed covering up his junk with the clothing Isaac gave him.

"Just hurry up please we're going to be late," he called exiting Scott's room.

Scott let out a huge sigh followed by two deep breaths. He after all did have a lot on his mind at the moment: the Oni, his new feelings for Kira, his feelings of betrayal at Isaac and Allison for getting together, being a true alpha and the one that was causing him the most dread: Stiles. If anything were to happen to his best friend Scott didn't know what he'd do. As Scott, dressed he tried to gain his composure over his emotions and put on the face of the fearless leader he knew he wasn't yet. He took another deep breath before grabbing his backpack and exiting his bedroom.

"Finally" Isaac cheered jumping up from the couch. He seemed to be in a rush to get to class today, the main reason was probably being Alison. whom he had become an item with.

Three beeps of a car horn signaled the arrival of Derek, the oldest member of Scott's pack. Something Derek wasn't really too happy about, but it wasn't like he had many other options.

"Isaac, I am going to take my dirt bike. I need a few minutes to myself." Scott said walking over to his bike. Isaac nodded in agreement and Scott watched Isaac getting into the passenger seat of Derek's Chevy Camaro, out the corner of his eye.

"What's going on with him?" Derek asked Isaac. He shrugged," Things with Stiles are really affecting him right now. Scott over heard from inside the car. They were right, but Stiles was too important to him to stand by and do nothing.

"He should be focused on the Oni right now and not worry about Stilinski, there's nothing that he can do to help him right now if we all end up dead. Derek revved his engine two times before pulling quickly away from the curb. Scott checked his phone, which had vibrated while he was listening to Isaac and Derek. It was a message from Kira. Even though Scott had feelings for her he didn't want to get too close too fast and risk putting another person's live on the line. He didn't answer the texted, instead he sent one to Stiles before putting his phone back in his pocket. Scott wished in his head that this message would actually get a reply.

He put his helmet on and took off for school. It wasn't long before two motorcycles, which he knew had to be Ethan and Aiden, joined him. The former Alpha's were now Beta's and even worst Omegas and they were doing as much ass kissing as they could, in the hope that Scott would allow them into his pack. They all finally came to a stop in the school's parking lot.

"You guys don't give up," Scott remarked with a chuckle.

"Not till you let us join your pack," said Aiden.

"You know you need us just as much as we need you McCall." Ethan added.

"No one trusts either of you, so no you can't join my pact," Scott said starting to walk away.

"What if we said, we said we had a way to save Stiles? " Aiden called causing Ethan's face to twist in confusion. This got Scott's attention very quick.

"If you're messing with me right now… If you guys can help you need to tell me." Scott shouted in anger walking back towards them.

"You let us in your pack we'll give you all the information we have," Aiden answered.

"You're trying blackmail me! Scott's fist balled up. "This is low for both of you, and why I'll never trust either of you, " Scott voice dropped in tone as his anger faded.

"Scott, I am sorry we didn't plan on forcing you like this my brother is just trying to look out for us. We'll give you the information no matter what-" Aiden was he was cut off by Ethan who shot him a death stare look at him causing him to close his mouth. Ethan reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder and handed it to Scott.

"Thank you," He said clutching at the folder and opening it.

"They're a Coven of witches, who are passing through town. Deucalion had us kill a few of them when he needed some information or a spell. So we believe they knew we were packless and are here to kill us while we're weak. Thats why we need your help Scott, we don't want to die." Ethan said with quite a bit of emotion in his voice. Aiden looked on silently. He was always the leader of the twins but right now his brother was their best chance at staying alive.

"I'll give you guys a chance, you have been helpful lately hopefully we will grow and trust you both. Your information is going to be very helpful and since you guys know what we're going to be dealing with I'll need you with me." A huge smile came over both of the twin's faces.

"This is temporary…you'll both have to prove yourself and if either of you or both of you turn on us, I'll kill both of you ." Scott said with a fire in his eyes. Both twins nodded in agreement.

Just as Scott turned around he caught sight of Stiles getting out of his jeep. Without hesitation Scott rushed over towards him, the twins following close behind.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? How are you feeling? Are you Ok?" Scott's questions were flying out one after another.

"Hello to you too Scott, I feel fine right now. Actually I feel the best I've felt in days. I even got five whole hours of sleep last night with no sleepwalking. Maybe I don't have it," he said. Scott knew different he heard the doctor tell Mr. Stilinski and his mother the horrible news that Stiles had the same condition that killed Stiles's mother. There is no known cure. Either Mr. Stilinski didn't tell Stiles or Stiles was trying to spare his feelings. Either way Scott knew the truth and needed to help his friend.

"I'm glad you're feeling better buddy," Scott said wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder. No one besides Kira's mother, including Stiles himself, knew of the dark thing that lived inside Stiles at this very moment. Still our hero's would have to wait to see the true face of darkness.

* * *

After a few classes the gang: Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan met up outside in the common ground to discuss everything, the main issue being Stiles.

Lydia wasn't shy about being the first one to break the silence, "Do we have any idea's of how to help Stiles? I can feel how bad this is".

"We have something" Scott said tossing the folder the twins gave him on the table. Allison and Isaac were the first two to get a look inside.

"Witches?" Alison seemed puzzled.

"If anyone can cure what Stiles has, they would," Ethan said ignoring Allison.

"All right, You've both dealt with witches before so what can we expect?" Isaac asked.

"Honestly, I think we should stay as far away from this as possible. If they know we are part of this pack they won't help,"

"They would kill us as soon as they got the chance," Aiden added.

"Okay, after school I am going to talk with Derek. Lydia why don't you stay with Stiles, I want at least one of us with him at all times." Scott said give orders.

"I'll go with her," Aiden added.

Scott nodded in agreement. "Alison can you talk with your father and see what he knows about them…I'll assume you're going along with her Isaac." He shook his head yes.

"Do you want me to tag along with you Scott?" Asked Ethan.

"No, it's ok go with Lydia."

"Scott can we talk," Kira asked.

He smiled. "Sure, we'll meet up later," he said towards the group. Which translated to get lost?

"Scott did I do something wrong?" Kira asked?

"No. No, it's not you Kira, trust me I'd much rather be spending time with you then dealing with our ninja friends. It's just safer for you to stay away from me right now."

"Oh! Scott I don't think that will help they came after me anyway and we know they are actually after the Nogitsune. Shouldn't you just let them do what they want?" She asked.

"I don't know Kira right now I am more focused on my friend Stiles," He said a sad look on his face. Kira ran her hand down his arm comfortingly.

"I am here for you Scott if you need me," she said before taking her leave. It was hard for Scott to let Kira walk away without kissing her. No one besides Alison had ever brought the feelings out of him that she did.

At that very moment Scott felt so alone, this was the first time he couldn't turn to Stiles for help with his problems.

* * *

Ethan, Aiden and Lydia walked down the hallway of school. Ethan and Aiden continued to whisper to each other.

"What are you two girls whispering about? Lydia stopped walking and demanded to know. Lydia was a small, but scary girl, especially when she was made angry.

"Oh nothing," Aiden responded avoiding eye contact.

"Ethan what was he saying," she asked again in an even more forceful demeaning tone to her voice.

"Ahhhh…" he paused. "He was asking me to leave, he wants time alone with you," he said pointing towards his brother.

"Sorry, she's really scary" he told his brother before turning down the opposite hall.

"You think just because you're helping us that I am just going to drop my panties for you?" She said poking the beta in the chest.

"AHD," Aid,"en couldn't come up with a response, he was at a complete loss for words.

"You'll have to earn that," She said running her hand down this chest slightly enough to arouse the young wolf. Lydia couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Lets find Stiles," She said completely changing the subject leaving the young wolf confused, but he agreed and followed her in their search for Stiles, who no one had seen since third period.

* * *

Lydia and Aiden were coming up Stilesless and Aiden texted his brother to begin a search on the other side of the school for Stiles. Ethan's phone vibrated as he made his way towards his locker.

"Ha looks like Aiden isn't getting the alone time he wanted," which gave him a laugh. He texted his brother back, "On it". He closed his locker and began his search throughout the North end of the school. Stiles normally should have been at lunch with them but no one had seen him. Ethan decided to start looking in random places and headed down to the schools basement. When he made it to the doorway he noticed it was unlocked, and had a small piece of paper causing it to remain open. It had been tampered with.

As he headed downstairs he picked up on noise, curiosity pulled him to follow it. Since his downgrade shift back to omegas, Ethan and Aiden's emotions made it difficult to control their strength. This is why Ethan couldn't identify what exactly it was he could hear. As he came around the corner of the basement the noise had grown even louder. There before him was the source of the noise. Danny was embraced with a guy up against a large metal shelve. The two were so distracted making out they hadn't noticed Ethan standing there. He was quickly flooded with emotions: betrayal, sadness and anger were at the top.

"Ethan" Danny shouted the second he opened his eyes. The blonde boy took off as if someone lit a fire in his pants. Ethan said nothing, he couldn't, it took all the strength he had to control his wolf's anger. He turned and left. The second he made the turn down the hall he used his quick speed to get out of the basement and away from Danny. He could hear Danny shouting his name as he shut the door to the basement. He fought back tears and he punched the closest locker, putting a fist size hole into it.

"Ethan" Danny called as the door to the basement swung open. "Please let me explain," he said.

"Danny leave me alone," Ethan said still fighting back his own emotions. Danny went to touch him, but Ethan pulled away.

"Please let me explain, after that if you want you can take a swing at me and never talk to me again."

"Fine. Speak." He said.

"I didn't think there was anything really between us Ethan. You don't answer my texts and if you do we barely talk. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that, but I just didn't know you even cared. I would have much rathered be in there with you, instead of some closeted guy who's using me as a science project. You know how much I care about you and hate seeing you sad. If you can give me a second chance I we could try dating and giving this thing between us a label. I don't want to be someone's booty call, but that seems to be all I get. If you want something more Ethan you have to tell me because that's all I thought we were." Danny finally stopped talking and looked at him with almost puppy dog eyes.

"I know things between us haven't been great, it's my fault for not being brave enough to ask you to be my boyfriend, but couldn't you have said something to me? I don't know Danny let me think about this. Can you go a day without hooking up with someone?" Ethan asked.

"Fuck you! You make me sound like some slut Danny exploited in anger. Ethan didn't say a word as he turned to walk away. Danny grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, if you change your mind or make up your mind". Ethan walked off as Danny watched. Ethan had completely lost track of what he was even doing before seeing Danny lip locking with that guy. His phone vibrated with a text. "Did you find him," it read. It all came back quickly and he responded "no". Stiles was still missing.

* * *

Text after text bombarded Scott's cell, not Lydia, Aiden or Ethan could find Stiles at school. Where could he go his jeep was still parked in the school's parking lot? Scott thoughts were growing increasingly worried, could Stiles have wandered off like had happened just a day ago. Scott began to call Stiles phone over and over again, but only got voice mail. Where could Stiles be? He began to run the possible locations in his mind. Scott didn't think Stiles would be back in the Coyote's Den and Scott began to answer all the texts he'd been sent. It wasn't long before his phone started to ring too. It was Derek.

"Derek! Did you find Stiles?" He shouted without even a greeting.

"No, I haven't seen him. Thought he was with all of you. How hard is it to keep an eye on him?" Derek answered showing very little care like normal, "I'm close to the area he was found last time. I'll go check it out," Derek's voice cut out as he hung up the phone. Scott wanted to be on the search himself, but he would just be looking in the dark like the rest of the group. He needed to continue with the plan and talk to Deaton.

* * *

Hello all hope you enjoyed the updated version of my first story incase some of you reading have read before, special thanks to my Beta :). Please review and leave comments they mean a lot, I really enjoy getting feedback and communicating with the readers. It helps me improve my work. I like constructive criticism as well, so if you have anything always feel free to message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Scot arrived at the Vet Clinic within minutes and made his way in. As he opened the door to the back of the clinic he caught talking in the distance.

"Are you sure IT could be coming here?" Deaton said… Scott felt guilty to listening in on Deaton's phone call.

"Deaton," he called out as he stepped into the clinic.

"I am over here Scott," he said, "I'll call you back he said lowly before hanging up his phone.

"What's wrong Scott?" He asked moving closer to him. Deaton was more of a father figure then Scott's own father.

"Stiles is missing again," he blurted out.

"Did you call sheriff Stilinski, he should know his son is missing again," Deaton asked. Scott shook his head no.

"I didn't want to worry him again too soon. I thought we'd be able to find him quickly, but that doesn't seem likely now. But Deaton Stiles wasn't the only reason why I came here. Actually it had nothing to do with it," Scott said handing the folder to Deaton.

"What do you know about Witches?" Scott asked. Deaton opened the folder and began to read.

"Scott, this Covent isn't something to joke about. They are one of a very few left and they are one of the strongest-"

"So they could save Stiles?" Scott cut him off and asked.

"Scott!" Deaton looked up sharply. "These people aren't to be messed with. They are powerful and magic comes at a very high price. I know you want to help Stiles, but this is extremely dangerous". Scott didn't know how to respond. He thought Deaton would have supported his plan and given him information.

"Scott… please don't confront them. Let me do some research and talk with some of my contacts. You should help the rest of your friends and find Stiles. It will snow tonight, and if he's not found he could freeze to death." Scott paused his heart began to beat fast at the slight mention of Stiles' impending possibility of death.

"OK" Scott responded after being told again.

"I'll go help the search," Scott mumbled.

"Scott," Deaton called. Scott turned back around towards the exam room of the vet clinic.

"Lydia should be able to find him if his life's in jeopardy," He said. Scott nodded in agreement before leaving out the front door of the clinic. As Scott walked to his bike he had to fight all the emotions he was feeling. As much as our young hero would have liked to just curl up in a ball and cry for a week with all the bad things that were happening right now to everyone.

"Still no luck" A text from Derek came popped up on Scotts phone. Where the hell could Stiles be? He thought to himself.

* * *

The car ride to Alison's house was filled with the most sexual tension that there could be between two people. As Allison and Isaac drove neither of them said a word. Their minds should have been on the problems in front of them, but instead were on each other and their desires. They still haven't outright defined their relationship yet; hell,neither of them even knew what they wanted right now. What they did know was they were attracted to each other.

Isaac finally broke the silence. "Do you think your father is going to know anything?" Isaac asked.

" I have no idea, I've never heard him say anything about witches before, but the fact is he doesn't tell me much about the things that go bump in the night" Alison was telling the truth: her father, Mr. Argent, was a very secretive person who didn't share most of the work he did with Alison.

"I just hope he's back," she added.

"Wait! Your father isn't home?" Isaac asked quite surprised.

"He wasn't when I left for school this morning. He was still on some mission that took him to some small town in Maine. I hope he's home now," insinuating her negating feelings about being left alone with Isaac". As Alison's car drove up to her house they would received their answer as Mr. Argent's car was parked in the driveway.

"Stay here," Allison said turning off the car's engine.

"Wait why?" Isaac said starting to move.

"My dad still doesn't like you so much," she exited the car.

"Even after everything recently? I thought we were starting to bond..."

"Just stay, please." She said kissing him on the lips lightly before heading towards the house.

"Text Scott! See if there is any new information about Stiles" She shouted before entering her house. Isaac sat there still blown away from their kiss. At that very moment he knew he had true feelings for Alison. Isaac wasn't one very in touch with his feelings, except for hate, that was one feeling he knew all too well. Love was something he hadn't felt yet. As Isaac sat there he thought about the feeling he was dealing with. Isaac only felt it once before and he refused to acknowledge it because the feelings were for his best friend. He knew he had true feelings for Alison, still these feelings he had for Alison felt like something he couldn't hide. He just hoped that Alison had them too.

* * *

"Dad! You in here?" Alison called walking into the house. As she walked to her father's study she had a huge smile on her face. Similar to Isaac, Allison felt a strong connection to Isaac each and every time they kissed. Still something was holding her back, and that was Scott. Alison knew how weird it was going to be for Isaac and Scott to get along if she were to start dating Isaac. Isaac was, after all, living with Scott; sometimes they even slept in the same room. They were very close, now not so much. Was this because of her? Allison thought so.

"Dad, " Alison called out again as she opened the door to his office.

"Alison! You're home early." Mr. Argent said disapprovingly.

"Sorry Stiles is missing again. We thought that was more important than going to class for the rest of the day. Also what do you know about witches". Alison blurted out.

"Witches! Alison what's going on?" He asked closing his leather journal and putting it away in a locked draw.

"We are looking for a way to save Stiles. He's sick and there's no medical treatment. Scott thought this was our only option left to save him."

"Alison, you do not mess with witches. Do you hear me!" he said raising his tone to match his warning as he yanked the folder out of her hands.

"We have to do something to help Stiles." Alison exclaimed the reason again as her father read the information in the folder.

"If this Coven is in town things are only going to get worse".

" So you have dealt with witches before?" Alison pressed for answers.

"Goddam it Alison, yes I have once and they are not to be trifled with. They are quite powerful and their numbers are low, which makes them more powerful and more defensive. Please Alison say out of this. If Scott and his pack want to start a war with a this Covent you don't want to be in the middle because you might get hurt and I have lost too much to lose you. Please Alison…Right now swear to me that you will stay out of it. Swear it!"

"I will dad. I swear." She said emotional shocked by her Dad's words.

"You used to be a better liar Alison. I know Scott won't stop and neither will you. If this is the Covent I think it is they're one of the very few left. A women name Cary or Kara something like that is in charge. From what I remember hearing Deucalion's pack had a run in with them somewhere in the Midwest. The twins killed a few of the Covenant, which is, why I expect, why they are here now. This is why Alison you need to say out of this. Please. You do not want to be in the middle of this fight if it comes to it. Just give the information to Scott let him deal with it Alison."

"Fine" She said exiting his office. As she left he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number.

"Kara, we have a problem," He said as soon as the female voice said hello.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone enjoy the next chapter, feel free to share you thoughts like always. Love reading your commons, thoughts and predictions. :) enjoy.

* * *

As Isaac sat patiently in the car waiting for Alison he started to text the rest of the group for updates on Stiles. He waited he received texts back from Lydia, Scott and Derek all with the same answer: nothing. Stiles was still missing and the group had no clues at all. Isaac shot Alison a text, but she didn't respond. He noticed that she was making her way back to the car.

"So did he know anything?" he shouted out of the car window like a child who couldn't wait to hear the news. Alison smiled. When she got back in the car she filled him in on everything her father told her.

"I think he's right Alison" Isaac said the second she finished talking.

"What!" She eyes wide in shock.

"Your father makes a good point. I don't want anything to happen to you. So why don't you take a backseat on this one." Alison turned away from him in a huff. "Don't be like that. I'm just concerned for your safety" He said putting his hand on her leg.

"I can take care of myself Isaac," She said angrily.

" I know and that's what I love about you," the second the words came out of his mouth he wanted to shove them back in. He just dropped the L-bomb. Alison turned towards him a smile on her face that caused Isaac to smile. She moved towards him and the two met for a passionate kiss that quickly turned into more.

* * *

Scott on the other side of town was still hard at work searching for Stiles. He drove all around town trying to picking up Stiles's scent, but he kept coming up with nothing. His phone began to ring, which provided Scott with an ample break to stop his bike and get a few seconds of rest.

"Lydia did you find him?" Scott asked as soon as he answered the call.

"Where are you? I am going to come and meet up with you. Aiden had to go and deal with his brother, something happened."

"Lydia, Deaton said you could find Stiles if he's hurt". Scott said very abruptly

"He's wrong…you saw how wrong I was last time. I don't know what I am doing Scott". She said losing that normal confidence she exuded.

"Lydia, just scream, Deaton said it will help" he demanded. Scott only had to ask once because she did; so loudly that Scott thought he'd pass out from hearing it though the phone, which wasn't even to his ear. Scott could still hear the scream even with the phone on mute, which he quickly stumbled to quickly to press.

"Lydia you there?" called into the phone as he pushed a finger into his left ear to try and regain his hearing and stop the ringing.

"Lydia you here?" He asked again, this time remembering to un-mute his phone.

"Yeah?, I am here," She finally answered out of breath.

"Scott something really bad is here in town, I can feel it though my whole body" Her voice quivering as she spoke.

"People are going to die tonight Scott," she said through tears. "We can't stop it Scott"

"Lydia is it Stiles?" He asked trying to keep his composure.

"I don't know…. I don't know." She kept repeating.

"Lydia get to my house you'll be safe there. We are all going to regroup there before it gets dark. Through her sniffling he could make out a low 'ok'. The second Scott hung up with Lydia he sent out a text to everyone telling l them to met at his house ASAP. Now he had to make the call he was dreading.

"Mr. Stilinski…." Scott paused. "Stiles is missing again," a long silence on the other end of the phone made Scott repeat it.

"Scott, Stiles just called me to tell me he was with you. This isn't a funny joke Scott" he said angrily hanging up the phone. Scott couldn't move or say a world for what felt like forever. He finally gained control and began to call Stiles, all calls went to voicemail as they had all afternoon. He began to text, "Please Stiles I just want to make sure you're ok. Please call me just once," Scott slipped his phone back into his pocket as he stepped onto his bike and rode towards his house. As soon as he got there he noticed Derek, Allison and Lydia's cars all parked.

"Stiles called his father," Scott came into the house yelling so loudly that no one could hear what he actually said. When he repeated it everyone was astonished by this information.

"You're joking right?" Derek asked, Scott shook his head, no.

"You know I'm going to strangle him right for making me waste my time". Derek was clearly angry.

"Why would he do this?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know, I honestly I don't know" Scott's emotions for his friend now shifted to sadness. As the gang stood in the newly repaired living room daylight shifted into night within seconds without anyone noticing.

"Oni"! Isaac yelled as the black shadow figure appeared outside the living room window.

"Alison hurry get the mountain ash by the door!" Scott yelled. Alison rushed over and tossed the ash on to the floor in front of the front doorway activating its protective powers of the mountain ash sealing the house from all supernatural things.

"Why didn't they move," Derek asked.

"I don't know but were safe for now." Scott answered. Two Oni stood outside the window just staring at them. At that very moment They all of them had the same thought floating around in their minds, but none of them had the guts to say it out loud.

"I don't think they want to get in". Isaac said.

" Do you think they're trying to keep us in?" Lydia asked voice filled with panic.

"Yes, I believe so " Derek agreed.

"Why would they do that?" Alison asked concerned by the thought of at being held hostage.

"I don't know". Scott whispered. For the leader of the pack, he wasn't acting very leader like, instead he acted like he had given up.

"We need to get out and that means we're going to have to fight," Derek said forcefully.

"That would be foolish! We don't stand a chance against them," Isaac snapped at Derek. The two have had a very rocky relationship, since Derek kicked him out living with him to take his sister back in. Isaac still hasn't forgiven him for that.

"There is no reason to fight Derek". Scott said lowly taking a seat on the couch.

"Are you joking Scott? You want to just back down?" Derek was confused and shocked by Scott's decision.

"Be the Alpha Scott! If you give up we're powerless." Derek said getting into Scott's space.

"Lets just wait them out. There is no reason to fight them". Scott stuck to his decision.

"If you want to sit back and fucking play with yourself Scott that's your decision, but I am not. Alison move the mountain ash now! I am leaving." Derek ordered. Alison was the only one who could break the seal protecting the house.

"Alison break the fucking seal," Derek shouted again, As he moved forwards towards her. Isaac jumped up and got in-between them.

"Back off Derek," Isaac said pushing Derek gently with his hand. Derek twisted Isaac's arm sharply cracking bones. Isaac let out a blood-curdling howl.

"Let go of him," both girls yelled. Scott was in a dream world and wasn't even paying attention.

"Don't ever tell me what to fucking do," Derek snarled twisting and digging his claws into Isaac's arm. Derek was quite a lot stronger then Isaac and with every twist Isaac began to fall closer and closer to the ground. Both girls screamed for Scott to do something, but Scott heard nothing, the room was silent for him; he could see them jumping and waving. Finally it all came rushing in. Scott jumped up fully wolfed out and knocked Derek off Isaac.

"What the fuck Derek" Scott said, he turned back to see Alison caring for Isaac who was clutching at his injured arm.

"I'm sorry," Derek said as he picked himself up from the ground and walked out of the living room.

"What the hell is going on today," Lydia snapped. No one answered, as they didn't know.

* * *

**** Warning****** This section does contain sexual assault****** You can skip this part and still follow the story is you are uncomfortable reading it.

* * *

8:45 the clock read on Danny's watch as he waited in line to enter a bar called The Shaft.

It was a small gay club that Danny went to when he needed a drink. After the day he had he was depressed and alcohol is what he normally turned to.

"ID" the man at the door asked. Danny handed over a clearly fake drivers license.

"Have fun, Tom Jones". The man said smiling and handing the ID back to him. Danny entered through the red curtain. The first sight two men-no boys, in short shorts dancing in two cages to the right of the establishment. Instead of normally turning right to the dance floor, he headed straight to the left and the bar.

"Shot of vodka" He order from the handsome bartender.

"What's a cutie like you doing hanging out over here," he asked.

"I want a drink," Danny said shooting down the bartender even before he could start flirting with him. Danny knew his type: the pretty boy types, who were into you for as long it took them to get you into bed or at least to the bathroom weren't it. Danny didn't come here for that; he came for a drink.

"Another," he said downing the shot. As soon as the bartender poured him another he downed it too. At his fifth shot Danny started to feel the alcohol's effects. Danny thought it was strange how much attention the bartender was giving him, trying to talk and flirt, but it wasn't uncommon at a gay bar for the bartenders to try and pick up guys.

"Have another," The bartender said pouring another shot. Danny thought should have called it a day and called a cab home, but he couldn't stop thinking about Ethan and how he hurt him. Danny had true feelings for but he blew it.

"Another" He called. Five shots turned into eight with a few minutes.

"You know you kind of look like my best friend Jackson," Danny said laughing so much that he almost fell off his stool.

"Give me another," Danny said stepping off his bar stool. As he did he stumbled only to caught by a young guy who walked pass.

"You ok," he asked with a smile. The guy was young around the same age as Danny, skinny but muscular with sandy brown hair and a smile that could light up a room, 'So much more my type' Danny thought to himself'.

"Where's the bathroom," he asked completely lost and dazed. Danny had been at this place many times so for him to not remember where the bathroom. The young man pointed and Danny made his way over, it was right between the bar and dance floor. He noticed something, well not something, but someone. Through his drunken fog he was sure that he saw Stiles walk out of the building in the reflection of a large mirror above. Danny rubbed his eyes and continued on his way to the bathroom he must have been mistaken he thought to himself. He stumbled his way to the bathroom trying hard to maintain his balances as he made his way to the sink. Splash after splash he tried to wake himself up a little, but it wasn't helping much. He made his way out of the small bathroom, it took a lot longer then Danny would ever admit to anyone to find the door to exit the bathroom. He made his way back to the bar and retook his seat. The place was quite louder now and darker too. The DJ had begun to play, which had attracted a fair amount of people to the dance floor. Danny would have loved to count them, but he wouldn't have been able to keep track. He made his way back to the bar and took his stool.

"You Ok?" A familiar voice asked Danny looked up and once again it was his young savior.

"I'm fine. I could use a drink though," Danny answered with slightly slurred speech. "Can I have my shot," Danny waved at bartender. A shot was quickly poured, as the bartender gave a dirty look to the guy now seated next to Danny.

"I think you've had enough". The young guy said taking the beer out of Danny's hand.

"Who are you?" Danny asked drink in hand.

"I am" he paused. "Hopefully your new friend," he said putting his arm on Danny's forearm.

"I'm going to be sick," Danny, said running away from the touch. The smile on the other boys face quickly changed to a scowl. Danny made it to the bathroom without vomiting, but once there chunks went flying. Danny had never felt so shitty. The room began to spin causing him to hug the porcelain bowl as he continued to vomit. As he sat there dry heaving he began to hear sounds mixed in the loud techno music playing. In Danny's drunken state he wasn't sure what really happening, but it started to sound a lot like screaming, it was becoming louder. Danny staggered back to his feet and with help of the stall door made his way out and to the sink.

"Oh my God!" A voice screamed out so loud that Danny heard it clearly. A loud slamming sound shook the walls of the bathroom. Danny lifted his head up to see the mirror shake on the wall. Knocking began on the bathroom door.

"Occupied, one minute," Danny called out before reaching his hands back under the water. The door blew open with the force of a tornado, which turned the door into kindling. Before Danny could even turn around his face was slammed hard into the mirror. The shattering glass ripped at Danny's flesh as his face met it. His Body went limp quickly, but he was held up by someone or something. Danny was barely conscious, eyes fluttering as he tried to stay awake.

"Stop" Danny was able to muster. It didn't help, and he was forced harder against the sink. He could feel the person forcing his pants down the fear and panic was instantaneous, but so was the desire to fight back, but as he did he was slammed against the sink again the wind was knocked out of him. Danny's fight was gone as he crumbled to the ground. His eyes were blurry he could only see a figure and the bright lights on the ceiling from his back on the figure pulled him up pushed him up against the bathroom sink. Danny in his barely conscious state felt his pants drop to his ankles and his attacker forced himself inside him so hard that it pulled the air right out of his body making Danny let out a bloodcurdling scream. He could feel his attacker inside of him; he could hear his attackers sounds of pleasure in his ear as he thrusted into him. The pain was horrible, but it kept Danny conscious. All that went through his head was his desire to fight and not cry, but the tears welled up in his eyes. His screams for help went unanswered, The guy grabbed Danny by the hair and pulled his head to the right exposing his neck and bit down sending a whole new sense of pain through Danny's body, within seconds Danny's eye fluttered and shut as he passed out. The attacker pulled away from Danny allowing his body to crumble down to the bathroom floor. Blood oozed out of the neck wound as he lay on the floor of the bathroom.

"Tell Scott I said 'hi'" the figure said standing over Danny bleeding body.

* * *

The scene at the Shaft was something straight out of a horror movie. When John Moss walked into his establishment the Shaft to collect the profits from last night at 6 am he discovered the horror that had taken place last night. The smell of the death filled the building like smoke. Body after body, pieces scattered all over. Blood covered the walls and floor like paint. Moss couldn't make it far into the building without vomiting and fleeing. Within minutes the Police responded. The first responders were met with the same horror that Moss saw and each fled. No one had ever seen something so heinous. The next person to step into the building was Sheriff Stilinski, who had arrived on the scene five minutes after the first responders. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, like a scene out of a slasher film. From the doorway he spotted five bodies. As he continued into the place each new step brought new finds.

"Get me CSU, now!" He shouted. Other officers frantically began to make calls. A few others entered the building and began to look around. No one knew where to start.

"We're going to need the Coroner and state police down here," Sheriff Stilinski said into his radio.

"We got someone alive," a voice shouted from the back bathroom area.

"Get me EMT" Sheriff Stilinski shouted as he raced to the bathroom, as he walked down the hall to the bathroom he saw a body covered in dust lying right outside the door. A huge dent was in the wall. EMT's raced passed him, as he bent down to check to see if person was alive; no luck. Sheriff Stilinski walked pass the remaining pieces of the door and into the bathroom where he saw the medics working on a young male. The person's face was obstructed by one of the medics. Sheriff Stilinski walked around savaging the destruction of the bathroom. Glass littered the floor from a large mirror, which had been broken and water from the leaking sink.

"Is he going to make it?" He asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood. We need to get him to the hospital now." One of the medics said.

"Get him out of here then." Stilinski shouted. The medics quickly began to move.

"Sir, Agent McCall is here looking for you." A deputy came and told Stilinski called from the doorway. He let out a sigh and walked out of the restroom and outside to the front of the place.

"What the fuck is going on here Stilinski?" Agent McCall yelled. "Why wasn't I called in on this?" He continued talking before Stilinski could say a word.

"How about we don't play this bullshit right now McCall. I have a place filled with bodies; most of them fucking teenagers and you want to play fucking jurisdiction crap in an attempt to get me fired. How about you take your head out of your ass and help find the monster that butchered these people." McCall didn't say a word, instead he just walked pass into the building Sheriff Stilinski stood there stun by everything that he seen. While Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall had been exchanging words the ambulances with the only living person had left for the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

"]"Scott, honey, wake up" A female voice said. Scott's mother Melissa McCall tried to wake her son, but that often was like trying to wake up a rock. Scott finally jumped up breathing very deeply in and out.

"Scott, you ok?" She asked sympathetically.

"I am fine," He answered as he scanned the room. Lydia, Isaac and Allison were all scattered around the living room still asleep. Derek was nowhere to be found as Scott searched around his house. Scott came to the conclusion he must have left. Scott finally came to the conclusion. Scott headed to the bathroom, once there he ran the water for the shower and stripped down tossing all of his clothing into a hamper basket. The water felt great on Scotts skin and for a brief second he forgot the disaster of last night. His soapy hands ran all over his body, as his hand came down to his member he had a urge that he had partaken in quite a while ran through his mind. As he stroked himself pleasure ran throughout his body.

"Scott, what are you doing?" A soft male voice asked. Scott stopped touching himself and popped his head out of the shower curtain.

"Isaac, what the fuck? Why are you in here?" he asked trying to hide his own embarrassment.

"Well I was brushing my teeth, didn't think I was going to hear a show." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

"You couldn't tell me you were in here?' his face turned a slight red from embarrassment.

"It's not like a shocker dude. So you were jerking it. Big deal." Isaac said mouth full of water as he rinsed his mouth.

"Please just leave," Scott said pulling the curtain back to its closed setting.

"Ok." Isaac said trying to keep a straight face. The second the door closed Scott shut the water off and jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He made his way out of the bathroom and across the hall to his room. He quickly got dressed and headed back down stairs. Isaac and Allison were sitting close together on the couch.

"Where's Lydia, and Derek? Have either of you seen them?" Scott asked.

"Lydia just left, Derek wasn't here when we got up," Alison answered. "Isaac, I'm going home quickly before school I'll catch up with you there, ok?" She said leaning in for a kiss, which Isaac delivered. Scott hated having to see them together, every time they had PDA moments he had to fight back the anger.

"I'll walk you out". Isaac said following Alison. Scott pulled out his cellphone to call Derek, but found he had a few missed calls and text messages some from Derek and from Stiles. He immediately looked at the Stiles messages.

"Stop texting and calling me you annoying dog. I'm busy," the first one read.

"How fucking needy are you. Stop annoying me." The second message read. Scott couldn't believe it. the messages he had received from Stiles. Scott and Stiles have barely ever fought. They had a truly remarkable friendship, which made these texts cut Scott deep down in his soul.

"Stiles, what's wrong" Scott texted him back. Scott was so completely rocked by Stiles' texts that he forgot about Derek's messages entirely.

Scott grabbed his backpack from the floor next to the couch and walked out of his house. He put his backpack on and got on his dirt bike and He revved the engine three times before taking off. Scott had entirely ignored Isaac who tried to get his attention before he pulled away.

* * *

"Ethan, come on you're still sulking" Aiden said leaning on his brother's bedroom door. "Are you coming to school?" he asked. Aiden could hear his brother's low sobs. Ethan was heartbroken by what happened with Danny.

"Come on Ethan pull yourself together already," Aiden said kicking the door. A swopping sounds signaled Ethan's race towards it.

"Fuck you Aiden," Ethan said pulling the door open so fast that it was a shock it didn't fly off the hinges.

"Your angry cause I feel" Ethan said fuming.

"Fuck you first, second grow up and get over it already. He was just some guy". Aiden dismissed his brother's insult. Ethan slammed the door.

"Fine. I'm sorry Ethan. Please come to school with me," Aiden still didn't feel much pity but he did feel slightly bad for his brother. "Ok, Ethan, I'm leaving without you. Stay home and be a baby." Aiden said, walking away. Ethan heard the door slam as he left for school. Ethan sat on his bed holding his phone waiting to hear from Danny. He'd texted Danny last night and still hadn't heard back. There was no way he was going to go to school only to run into him.

* * *

Derek's morning started very differently from the rest of the packs. He made sure that he'd be nowhere around when the rest of the group awoke. He wanted nothing but to walk into his loft and sleep in his own bed. He was beat from a night of no sleep. Everyone fell asleep last night, but him. He stayed up till dawn when the Oni faded away. When it came to escaping from the mountain ash proofed house he simply waited for Melissa McCall to come home. As soon as she opened the door and her foot broke the line of ash Derek was free. He quickly made his way out of the house as she checked on the sleeping group in the living room.

Derek slowly climbed the stairs that led to his loft. His slow speed showed how exhausted he was. Finally he reached his door and decided to call Scott to wake him. Derek opened his door and entered as Scott's voicemail picked up.

"You got to be kidding me," He said hanging up his phone call to Scott, he was staring at Peter, at his kitchen counter drinking coffee.

"Finally you're home," Peter said arrogantly.

"Why are you here Peter?" Derek asked annoyed at the sight of his uncle in his home.

"What, not happy to see me?" He said taking a drink from his cup.

"Out with it already" Derek said towards Peter.

"Fine. Derek I'm here for answers. You still haven't told me what you found out from your mother so I had to find out for myself. Always thought I'd like to give you a chance to tell me yourself. So tell me Derek!" Peter was growing impatient.

"I barely know myself. I didn't really see anything, but I did feel sadness and pain. It was some kind of warning," Derek looked away, after all he was holding back one important detail, Peter had a child.

"Well then, It seems like you have things to deal with, I'll leave you to it." Peter put down his cup and walked out. It left Derek confused. This was the easiest way he had ever gotten rid of Peter.

"Peter, what are you up too?" Derek questioned him.

"That's my business," He said as he pulled the door shut behind him as he left. Derek had no energy left to fight for answers. He just wanted sleep, as he headed towards his bedroom he texted Scott, letting him know he was not to be disturbed today. Within seconds Derek had removed the dirty dark blue V-neck shirt from his body and dropped onto his bed. As his face rested on his pillow he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Allison and Isaac lay together in her bed, their decision to skip school was one they both needed after last night. As they lay there neither of their minds was on the idea of sex, after being caught by Mr. Argent. Isaac was kind of relieved that Mr. Argent had interrupted last time, see Isaac was a virgin, not that he'd admit it to anyone. Isaac always had a hard time getting close to people, maybe it was because of what he went through with his father, or maybe it was just the type of person. Isaac had only felt comfortable around Derek and Scott, eventually Alison and Stiles, but getting close to each one brought about strange feelings: dirty feelings and sad feelings. His feelings for Derek had been more of a big brother father figure, but that didn't last. Derek kicked him out when his real family came back into the picture. Isaac learned a lesson about people from his time with Derek. As he lay there with Alison he began to remember that night Derek kicked him to the curb..…

* * *

Soaking wet and freezing Isaac stood outside the house of young werewolf Scott. Derek had turned him away like a street dog he no longer wanted because Cora came home. It had crushed Isaac's emotions into dust. Isaac stood there for at least ten minutes soaking wet trying to gain the courage to ask Scott for help. Finally he gained courage knocking on the door.

"Isaac, what's wrong?" Scott said answering the door. Scott's concern look gave Isaac a small bit of comfort.

" Derek kicked me out," Isaac said holding back the tears he was desperate to shed.

"Come in Isaac, you can stay here " Scott said holding the door open as the way to invite Isaac inside.

" Here, follow me, we'll find you something to wear. You must be freezing." Scott led the way up the stairs with Isaac trailing behind. Small puddles of water marked Isaac's path through the house.

* * *

"Here this should fit," Scott said tossing some clothes at Isaac, who picked up the shirt and Christmas pajama pants.

"Thank you" Isaac said softly. If Scott weren't a wolf he wouldn't have even heard him. Isaac began to his robe and Scott turned away, but through the mirror he got a view of Isaac's back which was badly scarred pretty badly. Scott knew about the hell Isaac had been through with his father and he walked out of the room without saying a word. He wanted to hug Isaac and give him some kind of comfort, but couldn't bring himself to speak about it, yet alone to do it. Scott returned back into the room with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Would you like some Isaac" Scott asked offering him a shot as he took a seat on his bed.

"Thank you," he said taking the shot and downed it. That was Isaac's first drink ever and the taste was horrible. He put on a brave face to look tough in front of Scott. In the time it took Isaac to recover from the first shot Isaac had noticed that Scott was ahead four.

"You can crash in my bed I'll take the floor,' Scott said standing up from his bed.

"No, it's okay. I can take the floor."

"Ok well there is a sleeping bag in my closet and extra pillows in the closet in the hall. I'm going to shower. He said downing another shot as he walked out of the room. Isaac clearly noticed that Scott was drunk by the way he stumbled out of the room. Isaac prepared his bed as Scott showered and was already almost asleep when Scott stumbled back into the room when he lifted his head he caught a glimpse of Scott putting on his boxers.

"Are you ok," Isaac asked averting his gaze. Scott just mumbled and fell face first into bed. Isaac lay there for a minute before he remembered something he heard about the dangers of choking on vomit when someone is drunk. He called out Scott's name a few times with no response, so he stood up and checked on him. Isaac rolled Scott over to his side and realized he was already asleep and mumbling to himself, but Scott rolled completely over to his back. Isaac pulled the covers over him and he brushed into what Isaac noticed the second he touched it was Scott's erection. When Isaac brushed it Scott let out a little moan. The sound tingled Isaac in a way that he had never felt besides when he touched himself. He stood there just staring at the sleeping wolf's erection through the lining of Scott's boxers. Isaac sat on the bed, turning Scott on his side, which is the proper position to put someone in case they vomit in their sleep. His hand was on Scotts hip and he found himself moving it down his firm butt. As Isaac touched Scott he felt something deep down, something that compelled his actions. Scott rolled over again and Isaac found his hand again on Scott's member, this time he couldn't help himself and slipped his hand inside . Isaac began to touch him, something he Scott began to let out little moans as Isaac stroked him. Isaac noticed that he was getting turn on. The faster Isaac stroked Scott the louder the noises got.

"Alison" Scott mumbled as his body tensed up and he released himself all over Isaac's hand and through his boxers. Isaac pulled his hand from the boxers and wiped it on Scott's bed and retreating back to the floor. He began touching himself, hand still sticky from Scott's fluids, it wasn't long before Isaac reached orgasm as he tried to fall asleep. 'Why did I do that' Isaac thought to himself, 'I'm not gay, why the fuck would I do that,' the young wolf wrestled with his actions till he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I," Stiles thought to himself as he scanned the room around him. It was so dark that he could barely see anything. Stiles followed a small source of light and as he moved the light grew, finally he came to a staircase. Slowly he made his way up towards what seemed to be a wooden door with a crack down the middle of it. With a strong tug it opened to the bright light of day. He was in a cellar or bunker of some kind.

Once out in the fresh air Stiles became even more concerned, because he couldn't tell where he was. The only thing he saw were trees in every direction. He noticed that his hands were covered in dirt but also what looked like dry blood. He franticly searched himself for cuts or an injury of any kind but came up empty. What he did find was more dry blood all over his clothing.

'What did I do?' He thought to himself as he began to panic. He searched for his cellphone or anything inside his pocket. When he pulled out his front two pockets a few coins and a stick of gum fell out. The last thing Stiles remembered was being in English class then nothing. One thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing the red hoodie he'd had on earlier that day.

'How long have I been here?' Stiles thought to himself as he began to walk around the outside area of the cellar . Behind a tree to the far right of the cellar he found a black duffel bag. Inside was cash, a few thousands by Stiles rough count. Stiles continued to search and found a handgun, which he dropped as soon as he saw it. Stiles had two choices: first head in a random direction and hope for the best before night set in and he could freezes to death, or, second, he could head back down the cellar and search for clues about his location . He thought about it for a minute before heading back down to the cellar. As he entered he left the door open, which brought light into the dark space. Moving around the area he luckily found a light switch, which he pulled.

Once back in the middle of the room he found a makeshift crash pad in the corner against the right side of the wall. A sleeping bag, a change of clothing even some cash was all neatly placed together. As Stiles picked up the 36 dollars he noticed red markings on the twenty.

'Blood' Stiles thought to himself. He began to search around the area in hopes of finding his cellphone. Finally he found it wrapped in a piece of a ripped shirt. He quickly dialed the most important number he knew, Scotts. It went to voice mail.

"Scott, when you get this message come find me. I have no idea where I am. There is a cellar of some kind right in the middle of nothing but forest. I'm really scared Scott" Stiles tried hard to keep himself from crying, but he couldn't fight the emotion in his voice as he pled for his best friends help.

"NEED HELP! "Stiles texted everyone he could muster before his phone began to flash its dead battery sign. He shut his phone off not even knowing if the texts went to everyone or not. Hopefully he'd be able to get another call or text when needed. Stiles sat there on the sleeping bag trying hard to remember anything, but he was just too tired. He tried hard to fight off the sandman's call, but he soon began to fade, within minutes he fell into a slumber.

* * *

Scott had been driving around aimlessly for so long his bike was almost out of gas when he finally looked down at the gauge. He pulled over near the old creak and began to walk around when he finally looked at his phone the clock, read 5:20 PM. He noticed a missed call it was from Stiles. Scott's heart sank as Stiles last heartbreakingly cruel text message came popping back into his mind.

"Scott, when you get this message come find me. I have no idea where I am. There is a basement cellar of some kind right in the middle of nothing but forest. Scott, I am really scared" Stiles voice was soft and Scott could tell that Stiles was fighting back his emotions while making the call. Scott dialed Stiles and it went straight to the machine so he Scott began to text everyone about receiving the message from Stiles. "Met at my house ASAP, " He revved his bike and took off to get back to town as fast as possible.

* * *

Derek's head was pounding and the room was spinning as his eyes flickered open and closed; the light blinded him to the point that he could barely open them. A shadowy figure stood in front of him. As he tried to continue to make out the figure, blink after blink it became clearer.

"Stiles" Derek called out in a low faint voice before his eyes began to roll back in his head.

"Wake up" a familiar voice uttered. Derek felt hard slaps to the face, a third slap finally brought him around to the point that he saw Stiles' face staring back at him. Derek thought he was dreaming.

"What the fuck?" As he tried to move his arms; he couldn't. He couldn't move any part of his body besides his head and even that felt like he was moving through concrete. Everything around him was blurry, as if he was coming down from some kind of drug. When the fog lifted enough Derek saw that his hands were chained to the bed. He tried to move his arms but they wouldn't .

"What's going on," He asked the figure who stood at the end of the bed, back turn towards him.

"Finally, you're awake" the figure said turning around.

"Stiles! What the fuck!"Derek said in an angry, confused tone as he finally gained a perfect of Stiles before him.

"I got to say Derek this place turned out quite nicely," Stiles stated turning around towards him.

"Stiles! What fucking kind of joke is this?" Derek was huffing with anger.

"Oh… you're even hotter when you're an angry little puppy… That's such a turn on," Stiles crept on the bed.

"Stiles this joke has gone too far...Stop it now!" Derek's voice now filled with discomfort. "Why can't I move?" Derek finally asked.

"You gotta love Kanima toxin. Only thing Jackson was ever good for." Stiles said rubbing Derek's leg as he crawled over him.

"What the fuck is this Stiles?" Derek asked again growing more confused by the second.

"This is me having some fun," He said running his finger down Derek's sweaty body and then sticking his finger in his mouth. Derek's face twisted in sheer disgust.

"Derek…Derek…Derek we both know how much you want Stiles. I can smell it on you," he said taking a huge sniff of Derek as he ran his tongue up Derek's stomach and towards his chest.

"Seriously, Stiles this fucking game has gone too far if you don't let me go from these chains I am going to rip your throat out with my teeth " Derek yelled, fangs coming out as his anger reached a new level.

"I have a better idea Derek, how about I pull your pants off and have my way with you," Derek's face buckled his eyes almost popped out of his head. Without waiting for an answer Stiles pulled Derek's belt off and tossed it across the room and began to undo the button and zipper of Derek's pants.

"Stop this now" Derek's voice broke in his sheer desperation to get Stiles off him.

"Oh come on Derek, you know you'd love to fuck Stiles," Derek was so shocked by what he was hearing he was speechless.

"Or he can fuck you Derek. Yea I think you'd like that Derek. The big tough alpha wolf being fucked so hard he walks with a limp. Yeah I think that'd be fun" Stiles ran his hands down Derek's left leg and up to his crotch. As Stiles did so Derek noticed he began to regain some feeling in his body, including his genitals. Derek would deny it but he felt himself getting turned on from the touching.

"Stiles why are you doing this?" Derek asked trying to buy some time.

"Seriously Derek, you're such a buzz killer" Stiles made a rapid move towards Derek planting his lips on to his. Derek fought to get away from Stiles, who countered with an attempt to slip him some tongue. Derek finally broke free and began to spit.

"I am starting to think you don't want this to happen and that fucking hurts Derek" Stiles pulled away from Derek in a fit of rage. "See I was going to keep you…you know as a pet you never know when you'll want a nice piece of ass around to fuck and I am sure you would have been a fun ride, but now I'm going to enjoy slitting your throat". Stiles began pacing around the side of Derek's bed.

"Stiles" Derek called. As Stiles turned around to face him Derek sprung up from the bed. The chains rattling as he charged towards Stiles, who remained still. Derek grabbed him hard with his hand pushing him towards the brick post in his loft. Derek's anger was at new levels that he didn't feel bad at all for nearly being seconds away from strangling Stiles after what he did. Derek's left hand was gripped hard against Stiles' throat, body hovering off the ground. Stiles tried to speak but all that came out were muffled sounds and gasps for air. Derek let go sending him dropping down to the ground. He let out a few gasps and coughs as he fought to get air.

"Oh my god! Now that was a fucking turn on. I have a raging hard on now," He said standing up, wide smirk on his face. "Come on Derek, fuck Stiles right here right now. Come on give him what you both want so badly"

"Who are you?" Derek's faced distorted in confusion. He knew in his mind this couldn't be Stiles.

"I am…." Stiles paused and took a step forward. "Stiles…Well at least the current one" He said extending his hand rapidly into Derek's chest sending him flying over his bed through the wall of his bedroom. Electric wires fizzled and broken pieces of drywall were everywhere, Derek could barely move as he lay covered in white dust; he could feel himself losing consciousness. His eyes flickered back and forward but he made out the shadow of a figure coming towards him.

"Make sure you tell Scott game on" Stiles said slapping Derek's cheeks a few times, but Derek had passed out after the first slap.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone is enjoying the drop a comment and let me know your thoughts :) thanks everyone enjoy.

* * *

Scott was the last to arrive at his house. As he pulled his bike into the driveway he saw Allison and Lydia's cars parked on the street and the twin's motorcycles in the driveway. Scott took a deep breath and headed into his house. It was like a part of him needed that second to take a deep breath to fully take in his duties as pack leader. As soon as Scott opened the front door he was bombarded with voices from everywhere.

"Can everyone be quiet" Scott shouted so loud that a roar was mixed in there. All voices ceased immediately.

"Stiles texted me and he's in trouble. Listen" Scott played the message Stiles left him. Lydia and Allison's faces became distorted by concern, the twins kept cool as their allegiance to the pack was for their own well being, so they didn't care much about Stiles. As for Isaac, he couldn't take his eyes off Scott.

"Do you have any idea of where he is?" Lydia asked her voice shaky.

"No idea," Scott answered. "Does anyone know of the place Stiles is talking about?" everyone began to shake their heads no.

"Do you really expect us to know a random part of the woods where there is some kind of bomb shelter" Aiden commented with his normal cocky attitude. Lydia slapped him on his arm. Aiden stopped talking.

'Wait! Shouldn't all bomb shelters have blueprints on file?" Alison said gaining the attention of everyone

"It's possible, but how will we find out?" Lydia asked.

"What about Stiles's dad?" Ethan spoke up in low voice that only the wolves in the room could hear.

"That's possible, good idea Ethan." Scott repeated what Ethan said

"Alison, maybe your father knows of this place?" Isaac turned towards Allison

"Ok. Well let's split up into groups. Lydia Aiden go to sheriff Stilinski, see if he has any information, but lie, don't tell him Stiles is missing unless he knows something, if so fill him in now that we really know Stile is in trouble. Alison, you go talk with your father see if he has any information. Isaac, Ethan, and myself will see if we can pick up Stiles scent anywhere. Everyone stay on your phone. If you get any leads call right away. We don't have a lot of time before it gets too cold to last out there".

"Are you forgetting about the Oni? They can show up anytime!" Aiden once again added a rude, but very smart question.

"We can't worry about them right now. Stiles is the most important thing right now." Everyone began to move out. Alison kissed Isaac on the cheek and headed out. Scott noticed it as he looked up and his and Isaac's eyes met. He wouldn't even let himself think about that mess for even a second. Stiles's safety was more important.

"Has anyone seen or heard from Derek?" Scott asked right before everyone left. Once again everyone shook their heads, no, and headed out. Soon just Isaac, Ethan and Scott were left.

"Isaac, you're computer savvy right?"

"Yea," he responded.

"Ok, do your best. My laptops in my bag over there on the couch, the password is Alison see if you can find anything about bomb shelters in wooded areas" Scott barked orders. The leadership he didn't think he could muster was coming to him quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" Ethan asked.

"Isaac throw me that shirt in my bag?" As soon as Isaac tossed it to Scott he tossed it at Ethan.

"Get Stiles's scent. See if you can pick it up as you drive around." Scott was getting good at taking control of everything as the leader of the pack.

"You got it boss," Ethan said cracking a smile and heading out. Isaac sat on the couch searching away on the computer every once in a while his eyes glancing over at Scott.

"Derek, as soon as you get this message call me," Scott spoke, leaving a message on Derek's phone. Scott was hiding most of what he was feeling; it's what he's always done. He had to be strong, that was the one thing his father taught him. Boys don't cry, boys are strong. No matter how strong he wanted to be inside his heart was breaking. Even before Stiles disappeared his life was still on the line with his medical condition. As he thought about what he'd do if he lost his best friend he began to notice tears running down his face. He tried to fight them off and hide them from Isaac, but it was becoming difficult. He crouched down his head cradled in his hands, which was a desired attempt to hide his shame.

"Scott you ok?" Isaac finally said something after seeing Scott sink to the floor. Scott didn't respond. Isaac came over and knelt down next to Scott.

"Everything's going to be ok Scott, you know." Isaac said rubbing Scotts arm in an attempt to calm him down. Scott's sniffles were the only indication that he was crying till he looked up at Isaac. Scott's deep brown eyes were glassy, like diamonds, as tears rolled from them. Isaac stared at Scott, neither said a word for what felt like forever and Isaac darted his body towards Scott, his lips connected to Scott's sending a lighting charge through Isaac's body. Scott shoved at him with great force sending the wolf crashing to the floor.

"What the fuck Isaac?" Scott's sadness now turned to anger. He stood up and wiped the remaining tears from his what, which were now ablaze with anger.

"Sorry, I had to do something to get you to snap out of it," Isaac said trying to joke off his heartbreak. The moment when he kissed Scott he knew that he had feelings for Scott.

For the first time the whole day Scott's mind wasn't on Stiles or the events haunting his every moment since finding out about Stiles' illness. Scott stared as Isaac who was still lying on the floor staring up at him. He couldn't even find words to say at that very moment. He turned and walked away without as much as a word. Isaac was silent as well as he watched Scott walk out of his own house.

"So stupid," Isaac said hitting himself on the head.

* * *

cott still couldn't say a word because deep down he had always had a part of himself that kind of thought Isaac might had been interested in him. He'd never said anything for fear of the answer. As he walked around he stopped in place as flashes of a memory started coming back to him. It was a dream he had a while back that really freaked him out. Scott stood dumb founded because now he didn't think his dream was really a dream. Only flashes were coming back from his night of drinking, but Scott never told or would tell anyone about a gay dream. Scott moved extremely fast towards his house. The sound of Scott slamming the door made Isaac jump almost out of his skin.

"Did something happen that first night you came to my house and asked for help?" Scott asked loudly. Isaac couldn't even look at Scott let alone answer him.

"Fucking look at me Isaac," Scott said continuing to scream. Isaac looked up at Scott sadly, his puppy dog eyes filling with tears. He slowly nodded his head up and down answering Scott's question. Scott's face deformed by the answer; his stomach tightened as a sheer sickness came over him.

"Why" Scott finally mustered the strength to ask.

"I…I" Isaac paused. "I don't know," he said looking away from Scott. Knocking at the door interrupted Scott just as he was about to say something to Isaac, he continued anyway.

"Isaac that's not good enough. You will give me a real fucking answer!" Scott ignored the ever growing louder knocking at the door. Finally he gave in and went to the door. With rage still burning in his belly he answered the door.

"Derek!" Scott said staring at the injured wolf at his doorstep. The loud sounds brought Isaac racing over to see what was going on only to find Derek lying on the floor and Scott trying to get him to regain consciousness. Isaac stood there quite looking down at the beaten up body of his former Alpha. Isaac couldn't understand what had happened to him. He was shirtless and scratched up pretty badly. A white dust sporadically covered his body, face and jeans sporadically. It looked like Derek had gone ten rounds a brick wall", which was weird cause wolves heal quite fast.

"Is he ok," Isaac finally asked. Scott looked up at him his eyes still burning with anger towards him.

"Help me move him," Scott ordered. As they moved Derek both avoided eye contact with each other.

"Go make yourself useful call everyone and tell them about Derek," Scott coldly spoke towards Isaac. The way Scott looked and talked to Isaac made him feel horrible.

"Where am I," Derek mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Derek, you're at my house," Scott answered moving back towards him.

"How did I get here," He said sitting up.

"You knocked on the door. Do you not remember?" Derek looked at Scott his eyes widened.

"No…I don't," He said in a lower tone. "Last thing I remember was being in my apartment and…." He stopped talking.

"What Derek?" Scott said.

"Scott, Stiles was there," As soon as Derek said Stiles name Scott's face twisted with confusion.

"I don't even know how to tell you what happened I barely believe it myself," Derek said trying to stand up but losing his footing and falling back towards the couch.

"Take it easy you're not healed yet. Just take your time Derek and tell me what happened".

"Stiles attacked me Scott, he did this to me-"

Scott cut Derek off. "Wait what! You're joking right?"

Derek shook his head no."I seriously don't even know how to tell you but there is something really wrong with him Scott. He was strong Scott, he tossed me through a wall". Scott was silent.

"Are you sure it was him?" Scott finally asked breaking his silence.

"Yes, I am, but…." Derek paused. "Scott…he was, um, sexual," Derek said struggling to get the words out.

"WHAT!" Scott was even more completely shocked even more. Scott sat there as Derek told him what happened between him and Stiles. As he heard every word he heard he doubted them. Finally after about ten minutes Derek stopped talking. Scott was in complete silence.

"There is something very wrong with him Scott, it wasn't him. It couldn't have been." Derek added.

"Still this doesn't answer how you got here".

"I have no idea Scott, like I said last thing I remember is being thrown through the wall of my apartment," Derek said repeating what he said before.

"Makes senses why you're shirtless and covered in dust," Scott tried not to laugh a little, but it his head it was a joke that Derek thought Stile could have done any of this to him..

"Yea, I'm not getting my security deposit back," Derek tried to break the tension with a joke. Both wolfs heard a single laugh from Isaac, which showed that he had been listening in.

"Scott, lets keep this between us for now," Scott nodded in agreement.

"You hear that Isaac?" Isaac walked into the room and nodded.

"You mind if I get cleaned up?" Derek asked.

"Yea, sure you know where the bathroom is. I may have something that will fit you, check". Derek got up and walked out of the room, as he left he brushed into Isaac with his shoulder.

"Isaac!" Scott said in a whisper that only a werewolf could hear. "What happened between us is not an issue for now. There are more important things to deal with," Scott said.

"OK Scott, but I want you to know that- "

Scott cut him off. "Not the time Isaac, not the fucking time," Scott moved away as he tried to keep calm.

"I have feelings for you!" Isaac blurted out. His eyes widened shocked by what he had just said. Before Scott could say anything Isaac raced out of the living room and out of the house. Scott wanted to stop him but he didn't know how to even react to what Isaac had just said. Scott's phone pinged and brought him back to reality.

"Come to the Clinic ASAP," The text read. Scott raced so fast that he didn't even lock his door or even notify Derek he was leaving.

* * *

As Lydia and Aiden entered the police station they were shocked to see everyone running around, and the noise level was crazy, most people were yelling. The number of FBI agents throughout the station, dwarfed the small staff a the Sheriff Station.

"Something really bad must have happened," Aiden whispered to Lydia " Maybe this is about Stiles?" He proposed.

"I don't know," Lydia responded. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Stiles's dad.

"Who's is he talking to?" Aiden asked.

"That's Scott's father," Lydia answered. As she began to walk towards Sheriff Stilinski Lydia dodged the passing officers and FBI agents. Everyone was so busy and distracted no one even addressed or asked Aiden and Lydia why they were there. As they got closer to the office Ethan started picking up the conversation.

"This is my fucking case McCall". Sheriff Stilinski spoke with a firm tone.

"You have 12 dead people, and possibly a thirteenth. This is way over your head. I'm here and I'm taking over this case. You're still under investigation. Plus your people can't handle this kind of case," Agent McCall shouted back.

"They are fighting over some case," Aiden told Lydia.

"I know I can hear. They're screaming Aiden, I'm not deaf, so shut up so I can hear," Lydia said raising a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"Look Stilinski you're barely getting the job done now. I'm not going to leave this massacre in your hands. This is my case now, be happy I'm letting you work it too."

"Get the fuck out McCall," Sheriff Stilinski interrupted.

"Fine," He shouted back, pulling the door open fast. Lydia and Aiden had inched their way closer and closer to the door till Lydia had her ear on it. As Mr. McCall opened the door Lydia fell into sheriff Stilinski's office.

"What are you doing," Both he and Agent McCall said in parallel, resulting in a angery exchange of glances.

"I'll deal with this, you can go," Stilinski told Agent McCall.

"What are you both doing here? I have no time for games as you can probably tell from your snooping". He asked as soon as Agent McCall left the office.

"Look we are sorry for that, but Stiles is missing and Scott didn't want me to tell you, but he is and I'm worried, so I am telling you" Lydia spoke extremely quickly without taking a breath.

"Calm down Lydia, Stiles isn't missing I talked to him like an hour ago,"

"Are you sure it was Stiles?" Lydia asked.

"Um, yes, I'm older, but not that old to not know my son's voice," Stilinski answered "You both need to go now I have work to do," He motioned for them to leave. "Make sure you tell Scott about what you heard here today. This case has werewolf or something non-human written all over it and his father is nose deep in it," He nodded for them to leave after he finished talking.

"What the fuck. This is really getting annoying," Aiden softly whispered to Lydia once they walked out of the office.

"Relax, Ok. I am sure this isn't a game. Something is up I can feel it,"

"What do you mean?" Aiden asked as then walked into the fresh air of outside.

"I have that feeling I get when someone is about to die. I pray I'm wrong this time," She said getting into the drivers seat.

"We'll stop it. Don't worry Lydia," Aidan leaned in to kiss her, but she turned away.

* * *

"Dad," Alison shouted as she entered the house. Alison headed right for her father's study still calling out for him. She burst into his study to find him at his desk talking to someone.

"Dad," She said cutting into the middle of his conversation.

"Alison!" Mr. Argent was shocked to see her by the tone of his voice. The person in the chair talking to him turned around. It was a woman, no older then her mid twenties, closer to Derek's age then his.

"Who's she," Alison said finally breaking the awkward silence in the room.

"I'm Kara," the fair skinned women answered extending her hand to Alison. She was quite beautiful. Her long reddish blond hair cascaded down her slender face and curled at the end. She had an amazing figure, which you know other girls would kill for.

"Alison, obviously," She responded, quickly turning towards her father, "Dad can I have a word,"

"This isn't really a good time Alison,"

"We'll talk later," he continued to say as he led her out; his hand pressed to her back as he did.

"Dad, this is important," she said moving away from his hand.

"Fine, Alison let's talk in the hall," he guided her as they walked out of the room.

"What Alison! What's so damn important?" He asked impatiently

"Who was that woman? She asked.

"Don't worry about it Alison. What do you need?" Alison filled her father in on all the information they had about the place Stiles described.

"I don't knon. We'd have to get blueprints of all bomb shelters. Call his father let him handle this,"

"Dad, you seem to not even care? It's because of that woman in there," Allison started growing angry herself.

"Alison, you asked me to find out about the witches in town, which I am doing. You need to back off this now. Just back off, leave Stiles, leaving everything alone." He said entering his office and slamming the door. Alison just stood there shocked by her father's actions. She had never seen this side of him before.


	7. Chapter 7

Scott drove way too fast to get to the vet clinic. He pulled his helmet off and placed it on his bike before he headed to the back door of the clinic, but from his bike he saw that it was already open. This was weird cause Deaton never left it open.

"Deaton!" Scott called out as he entered the clinic. There was no answer. Again, he called out, "Deaton!" still no answer. All the lights were out, which would have made moving around very hard for a human. As Scott scanned the room he caught a glimpse of a foot. As he panned up the shadow like Oni began swinging, his sword seemingly materialize out of nowhere. Scott was barely able to dodge the first swing let alone the ten that followed. Items all around the room broke with each miss of the Oni's blade. Scott was on the retreat, at least till he found the light switch. With a great roar Scott's wolf side came out with a blaze. He charged at the Oni, swing wildly with his razor-sharp claws. The Oni was just as fast as Scott. It dodged the attacks, but Scott landed a strong kick to its abdomen sending the Oni crashing into the wall, it's sword flying cross the room. Scott charged forwards again with a great roar. The two traded blows till Scott's claw went through black smoke. The Oni had turned to smoke and fled. Scott searched around with his guard fully up. Right outside the doorway of the backroom Scott noticed Deaton lying on the floor.

"Deaton!" Scott shouted as he raced to his side. He knelt to check to see if he was alive. He let out a huge sigh of relief when he found a pulse. The lights suddenly went off again.

"Who's there?" Scott called out. He went right back into fight mode. He peered out of the doorway and into the darkness slowly.

"Who's there?" Scott again asked. A weird swishing sound pulled Scott's attention to the right, then the left.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Scott let out an agonizing sound as pain shot through his body like bolts of lighting. The pain only got worse as something strong pushed its way into him. Scott could hear the gushing of his blood pouring out of his body as the weapon pushed farther into him

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Scott screamed as the weapon ripped through his back and pierced the wall. For Scott the attack felt like it was minutes, but in reality was only seconds. Scott felt the pressure on the weapon release and the lights came back on seconds later. Every breath or movement was complete agony.

"Oh I really like this picture," a too familiar voice said. Scott slowly raised his head fighting through all the pain. Scott didn't know what shocked him more, the sword hanging out of his body, or the fact that Stiles was the one who put it there. Scott couldn't even say a word as he watched his best friend in the entire world taking pictures of him hanging from the wall like an animal.

"Stiles…. Why" Scott said in a gasping whisper. Stiles put his phone on the vet exam table.

"You want to know why? Well isn't that hilarious. I mean come on, I told Derek game on; do you people not talk to each other.

"Who are you?" Scott asked in a breathless whisper.

"I'm Stiles," he said with sick smile as he began to twist and move the sword up and down in Scott's belly. Scott screams seemed to make Stiles smile more. The second Stiles released the sword Scott gasped for air.

"Please stop...Stiles…Please," Scott begged.

"Are you crying?" Stiles asked grabbing Scott's chin to stare into his eyes. "Oh this is even better than I thought. Anger began to build in Scott and the healing process was kicking in so he knew this was his time to move. The sword was more positioned towards the left and through his belly and first rib. Scott thought he could get off the sword and be able to subdue phony Stiles.

"Bad little dog," Stiles pushed the sword into him, then pulling it out just slightly focused Scott to scream.

"No trying to run away little wolf. We've only just begun to play," Stiles ran the flat side of a scalpel across Scott's face. He slowly began to move the blade down his neck and around his chest.

"Mmmm, now this is hot," Stiles, whispered in Scott's ear as he ran his tongue across his ear lobe.

"Stop," Scott whimpered.

"No" Stiles answered swinging the blade at Scott's chest. Scott's body spasmed in pain, but it caused Scott eyes to turn a fiery red.

"No changing for you," Stiles said moving the sword up in Scott's body quickly. Scott's eyes returned to their normal hazel brown color. As Scott groaned in pain Stiles went over to the vet supply cabinet a few feet away. He was searching for something in the draws. He finally turned around quickly with a small vial.

"Oh Scott I have big plans for you," Stiles said as he put the scalpel into the jar and twirled it around.

"Want to know what this is?" Stiles said grabbing hold of Scott's chin, which forced Scott to look right into his eyes as he talked.

"It's wolfsbane," He said taking a step back and swiping across Scott's chest over and over again. Scott's screams only seemed to fuel Stiles and cause him to increase his speed. When he finally stopped Scott's tee shirt was shredded; blood soaked through the remaining pieces of the shirt. The pain was agonizing already but now the wolfsbane made it even worse.

"I think we can have some real fun now," Stiles pulled at Scott's tee shirt till it ripped in his hands. The movement made Scott scream as the blade of the sword dug into his body. Stiles began to run his hand down the newly exposed flesh.

"Mhmm, very nice," Stiles said as ran down Scott's stomach and toward his groin. Stiles placed the blade in the wall so close to Scott's head.

"Stop it! Who ever you are," Scott screamed fighting though all the pain to get the words out with a strong conviction. It didn't stop Stiles from continuing to touch Scott's bloody chest.

"Why, you seem to be enjoying it," Stiles seductively whispered into his ear. Scott had started to become aroused and this only made the ferocity of the rubbing speed up. He pulled off Scott's belt and threw it across the room.

"I can't wait to see what the mighty alpha is packing," Stiles winked as he slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper of Scott's jeans down. Scott tried to fight, but the sword was dug too deep in and the pain from the wolfsbane made him almost helpless.

"Don't fight Scott, you know you always imagined this. Plus you'll love it," Stiles said as he started to pull down Scott's pants.

"Fuck you," Scott said. Stiles gasped as a syringe plunged into his neck.

"Took you long enough," Scott smiled as Deaton brought Stiles to the floor

"Sorry, had to wait for the right moment," Deaton continued, " This is going to hurt,"

"Ahhhhhh!" Scott screamed as Deaton pulled the sword from Scott's stomach.

"You should start to heal," Deaton tossed the sword on the exam table.

"Fuck, that hurt," Scott bellowed gripping the wall for support as he buttoned and zipped his jeans.

"What did you give him," Scott asked as he looked down at an unconscious Stiles.

"Ketamine, it's an anesthesia. We have at most an hour before I have to give him another dose," Deaton said as he gathered more vials from the supply cabinet. "How are you? Let me look," Deaton motioned for Scott to come towards him.

"I'm fine. I can feel the healing process taking effect," Scott said moving his hand to show healing cuts on his chest.

"Take some of this, " Deaton handed Scott a vial of white-greenish powdered. "Put a little on your tongue it will help with the healing," Scott did as Deaton told him.

"I'll get my car and bring it around back so we can move Stiles," Deaton smiled as he left through the backroom. As Scott waited he pulled the red hoodie off Stiles and put it on. He stood there looking at Stiles's unconscious body; the only sign of life was the slight movement of his chest. Two beeps alerted Scott to Deaton's arrival in the back parking lot. Scott picked up Stiles and carried him outside.

"Do you need help?" Deaton asked as he came around the side of the car.

"Just get the door," Scott held Stiles in his arms. Scott cradled Stiles' head as he lied him down on the leather seat

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Scott asked when Deaton sat down in the drivers seat.

"Yes, I do. Well talk about this when we get to your house. Tell everyone to meet there," Deaton asked. Scott didn't waste a second and began to text everyone to come to his house. For the rest of the ride home Scott tried to get into Stiles's phone, but his normal password didn't work. Scott thought to himself that he would do anything to save his friend, because the thing that attacked him wasn't his friend. He knew that now because he didn't believe Derek before.

… …..

Scott and Deaton arrived at Scott's house before everyone; well except Derek, who was still inside.

"You found him," Derek jumped up from the couch when he saw Scott carrying Stiles. Scott put Stiles on the couch sitting upwards.

"We're going to have to tie him up," Deaton said.

"Tie him up?" Derek asked

"Short story: Stiles is possessed or something," Scott answered. Still Derek looked confused.

"Never mind we can use this," Deaton pulled out a small clear vile.

"What's that?" Derek asked.

"I'm going to kill all of you," Stiles in a low voice interrupted Deaton before he could answer.

"It's Kanima toxin," responded Deaton as he opened Stiles mouth.

"Hold him down," Deaton yelled as Stiles began to fight. After a few drops of the toxin into his mouth Stiles went limp.

"What the fuck did you do?" Lydia yelled running over to them.

"He's fine Lydia", Deaton tried to calm her down. Finally everyone but Isaac had arrived

"Lets go inside" Deaton glanced towards the kitchen.

"Ok, so let me explain. Scott you are right, Stiles is possessed. From what I've gathered it's a dark spirit called a Nogitsune-" Scott interrupted.

"How do we get rid of it?" He asked.

"I don't know. The doorway you guys opened by dying, plus Stiles medical condition made him an easy target for it to take over," Deaton said.

"There has to be something we can do!" Lydia pinned her hair as she took a seat on the McCall couch.

"I just don't know," Deaton answered.

"My father was talking to a witch. I think he's trying to get them to help us," Alison said.

"We can't deal with witches," Aiden shouted. " They'll kill us," he continued.

"I agree with him Scott. This Coven isn't to be trusted to help us save Stiles, and even if they do; magic comes at a high price," Deaton took a seat

"I don't care! I am going to save my friend at any cost," Scott slammed his fist hard against the table.

"I have a few more contacts to try before we have exhausted every option," Deaton said getting up from the table. "I'll be back as soon as I can,"

"Scott," A female voice called from the living room. It was Melissa McCall.

"Mom," Scott entered the living room with the rest of the pack following suit.

"What's going on here? Stiles is burning up and can't move or talk", She asked as she checked on him.

"He's fine mom, I'll explain," Scott told his mother what was happening to Stiles, she was silent the entire time.

"Say something mom," Scott looked concerned as he clasped at his mothers hand.

"I don't know what to say, Stiles needs a hospital, but if this is supernatural I don't know what to do" she answered back. "I'll get him a wet compress, he's burning up". She said nervously, as if desperate to leave the room

"Ok, we have to get on this, Alison you go talk with your father again, see if he got them to help. Get as much info you can on these witches. I feel that they are going to be our only option. Everyone else can go home and get some rest. We are going to need it." Soon Alison headed out. Both Aiden and Ethan were next to leave.

"Both of you staying?" Scott asked Lydia and Derek; they nodded in agreement. Ms. McCall by than had come back into the room and sat next to Stiles. She placed a wet paper towel on his head.

"Thanks, bitch," Stiles said in a muffle tone. Ms. McCall was shocked by not only the way Stiles talked to her, but also by the dark sinister look in his eyes. What she didn't know was that the Kanima toxin had begun to wear off.

"Stiles's this isn't you, honey. Scott's going to help you," she said continuing to rub his head with the wet compress.

"You should worry about yourself," He said. "What would Scotty think about his holy mother if he knew the real reason his daddy left him," Melissa's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, you didn't know Melissa? Stiles heard you talking to his father that night. I…knooooow your secrets Melissa," Stiles glared straight into her eyes. Melissa didn't say a thing, but his words cut her deeply and tears streamed down her face. She raced off when Scott, Lydia and Derek came back into the room.

"Mom what's wrong," Scott called as he went after her.

"Looks like it was something I said," A dark eerie smile came over Stiles' face

"Shut up!" Derek yelled as he grabbed the roll of duct tape on the coffee table.

"Oh I like," Stiles winked as Derek slapped a piece of tape over his mouth.

"What happened?" Lydia asked when Scott got back into the room.

"I don't know," He answered.

"What did you say to her?" Scott said getting in Stiles's face. "What did you say?" He asked again this time ripping the tape off Stiles's face.

"What did you do to my mother?" Scott demanded again, this time grabbing Stiles hard. His anger was getting the best of him.

"Scott, relax," Lydia, said grabbing hold of Scott's arm. Scott released Stiles, who began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?" Derek butted in, ripping off the tape off his mouth.

"All of you are just so pathetic that it makes me laugh," Stiles answered still smiling. "Honestly, you are all just are so weak, but I do have to agree with Stiles, Lydia, you are just delicious. I bet you moan like a slut". Lydia turned away she couldn't even look at Stiles when he talked this way.

"I bet Jackson and Aiden didn't even get you off. Stiles' never had the balls to just bend you over and give you what you want. I might let him watch as I enjoy you," He winked. Derek grabbed him by the face and pushed him hard against the couch.

"Oh, someone jealous," Stiles said muffled by Derek's hand scrunching his face.

"What did you say to my mother? I'm not going to ask you again," Scott calmly but with a strong demeanor as he interrupted Derek before he could say anything.

"Oh finally those werewolf balls come out," He smiled and rolled his neck and sighed.

"You seriously don't know how a game works do you Scott? What I told your mother is for me to know and you to find out when I'm damn well ready".

"Tell me!" Scott screamed, as his eyes shifted red. The stress of seeing his friend like this frizzled Scott's emotions.

"I'll give you a hint. Ask you father for the truth. That's all you're getting," Scott turned away from him confused by this clue. What would his father know about what Stiles had said to his mother?

"Scott, can we talk inside?" Lydia asked. "Sure," He answered.

"With everything going on with Stiles I forgot to tell you earlier, but Sheriff Stilinski said that he thinks he has a supernatural case, and he would like to needed to run it past you or Derek. It seemed really bad, I mean like multiple murders bad".

"I am sure Derek would know more about this than me," Scott answered.

"Derek?" Scott called out.

"Yeah, I heard. I'll go check," He said ducking back into the room for a second. The McCall house was so silent that it was eerie. A knock at the door sent Scott to high alert.

"Relax Scott, its probably Deaton," Lydia smiled. When Scott opened the door it revealed Isaac once again standing on his doorstep soaking wet.

"Are you Ok, Isaac? Come in," Scott held the door open for him. Isaac didn't say a word; nor would even look up at Scott as he came in. He stopped before reaching the living room and turned back towards Scott. The soaking wet teenager slowly raised his head and for the first time since entering the house looked towards his Alpha. They looked right into each other's eyes. Isaac's eyes were red and still filled with tears just waiting to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry", Isaac grabbed hold of him for a hug. As Isaac held him, he began to cry and just repeat how sorry he was.

"Isaac you're wet," was all that Scott said as his hands pried Isaac off of him.

"Sorry," he repeated again. "I'll go change," A small smile came across Isaac's face as he turned away from Scott and heading up the stairs.

"Is he ok," Lydia asked when Scott entered the room.

"I don't know," Scott answered. Lydia's made a disapproving face."Um, maybe you should be a leader and check on him," Scott didn't say a word cause he knew Lydia was right. Scott went to talk with Isaac.

"So it's just us now?" Stiles said winking

"Shut up!" Lydia demanded re-sticking the duct tape over his mouth. Lydia could hear muffled laughter coming from Stiles. Lydia couldn't help but continue to stare at him. Finally the laughter stopped and tears started streaming from Stiles's face.

"Stiles is that you," Lydia asked. Stiles nodded yes. She pulled the tape off as gently as possible. She wiped the tears from his face, while taking a seat next to him.

"Everything is going to be ok Stiles, we are going to protect you," She said rubbing his face.

"Then who's going to protect you," He answered spinning around on top of her, his hand pressed hard against her mouth muffling any calls for help.

"Did you know Stiles dreamt of this? I think it be fun to let him watch as I enjoy you, then kill you with his own hands. He should give up quite easily after that, and then we can enjoy our game full time," He said running his free hand through Lydia's hair. A surge of wind blasted into the house, glass exploded out of the living room window. Stiles flew off Lydia and through the coffee table. Lydia jumped up, eye looking around everywhere, but couldn't find a soul. Stiles was out cold as he laid in the remains of the coffee table.


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy everyone let me know your thoughts :)

* * *

"Isaac," Scott called out. "Isaac, I'm coming in," Scott said knocking on the door. There sitting on his bed was a half naked Isaac sobbing to himself into the tee shirt he took off.

"Isaac, are you ok," Scott, said. Isaac looked up at Scott, tears still streaming down his face.

"Don't worry I didn't drip on your bed," Isaac said with a slight laugh as tears still rolled down his fair colored cheeks. Scott smiled back.

"Don't worry about it. I think we need to just forget about what happened between us." Scott took a seat next to Isaac.

"Just tell me you forgive me," Isaac started at Scott.

Scott looked away. "I need time Isaac," Scott said.

"I know, I have no right to ask this question, but I have to Scott. Do you having feelings for me in that way?" The room went dead silent, you could hear a pin drop.

"Isaac," Scott paused. "I'm sorry, no, I don't." He answered. Isaac had already thought he knew the answer, but hearing it broke his heart more then he even thought it could. He loved Alison, but the feelings for Scott were also there too, which made it even harder to learn that Scott didn't care about him the same way. Isaac stood up quickly and threw his shirt across the room. "It's ok," He said taking a deep breath. "Are you going to tell Alison?" He asked.

"No. Damn it Isaac, I'm not that horrible. I won't say anything to anyone. This stays between us."

"Thanks Scott," Isaac said putting on a clean shirt from the bag of his stuff on the floor.

"What the fuck," Scott shouted as a loud crashing sound came from down stairs. The alpha wolf didn't waste a second as he raced towards the sound fully wolfed out. Isaac was closely trailing behind.

"Scott," Lydia screamed just as Scott got to the top of the stairs.

He jumped all the way down to the end of the stairs in full attack-ready position. "Lydia, what happened?" He asked.

"I- I don't know," Lydia said still shaking in fear. "He…Stiles, grabbed me…then something pulled him off. I didn't see," She said moving back towards the living room.

"Where's Stiles?"

"He's out cold in here," Lydia answered walking back into the living room with Scott and Isaac following behind.

"Isaac help me move him," Scott asked. They moved the knocked out Stiles back to the couch. Scott then proceeded to tie Stiles's hands and feet with the duck tape until the entire roll was gone.

'"You think that's going to hold him," Lydia questioned.

"I hope so," Scott answered.

"Is anyone going to explain what's going on?" Isaac asked very confused by what was going on.

"Oh, sorry forgot you didn't know," Scott said as he began to fill Isaac in on what was happening with Stiles.

"Scott…I am going to leave," Lydia pushed her hair back still showing she was shaken up by what happened.

"Yeah, Lydia go get some rest," Scott walked her to the door. "You sure you can drive?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, " she answered walking out of the house.

"So it's just us?" Isaac said as soon as Scott came back into the room.

"Ah, Yeeess," Scott answered in a manner that showed he was weirded out by Isaac asking that.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make that sound weird but yeah, it did," Isaac looked away. "I think you're right let's just try and forget everything," He continued saying.

"It's forgotten," Scott responded.

"So guess we should take turns staying up and watching him?" Isaac proposed

"Yeah, sure that works. You should rest now. I'll take the first shift," Scott answered.

"I can't sleep I'll just keep you company," Scott displeasure was clear as he looked away. This was going to be one long uncomfortable night.

Scott and Isaac sat there mostly in silence till finally Isaac turned the TV on. Scott kept quiet just watching the clock tick away.

* * *

As Derek pulled up in front of the Sheriff Station he thought about how ridiculous it was that now he now took orders from Scott. As he got out of his Camaro, he thought about how this was going to be a waste of time, but at least it got him out of babysitting. When he entered the station a meeting was in progress. As he stood there looking for Stilinski he listened to what the dark haired man in front of the room was saying about the case they were working on.

"Derek!" A voice called in a whisper. It was Sheriff Stilinski. Derek followed him towards his office.

"How much did you hear?" He asked as soon as Derek closed the door.

"Enough," He answered.

"Is this supernatural? Cause Scott's father is going to get himself killed if it is," Stilinski asked.

"I don't know. I need to know more, maybe see photos," Derek took a seat.

"Look Derek, the basic fact is I need to know whether I am looking for a human monster or a real one. I have so many dead people that the morgue couldn't even hold them all. Twelve people killed, with as many different preliminary causes of death: We have broken necks, neck trauma that caused extreme blood loss. Fuck, Derek I have pieces of people that had to get put in a goddamn body bag unidentified" Stilinski face was ghostly pale, his eyes bloodshot; he looked exhausted.

"You have a survivor?" Derek cut in.

"Barely, he's in medically induced coma because of head trauma. Tell me this isn't supernatural?" He handed a folder of pictures to him.

"Go to the last few, Look at the bite,"

"I know him," Derek dropped the rest of the pictures in sheer shock.

"You do?"

"Yeah, his name is Danny, I don't remember his last name. I think he's on your son's lacrosse team," Stilinski picked up his phone and began to dial as Derek was still talking.

"I do think this is supernatural, and I'm taking this picture," Derek stood up. Stilinski nodded in agreement.

"Leave when you can I have to deal with this," Stilinski said.

"We have the id of the survivor," Stilinski shouted, rushing from his office. As he walked to the front of the briefing. Derek made his exit as all eyes were on Stilinski no one was looking at him.

As Derek pulled his phone, "Call me ASAP, Danny was hurt very bad. He may die," He said hanging up the call. Before he could put the phone back into his pocket it rang.

"Lydia, what happened?"

As he sat in his car Lydia filled him in on what happened after he left.

"Is everything stable right now? He asked.

"Yeah, Scott and Isaac have it under control," She answered.

"Ok, but um, Danny's in the hospital. He was one of the victims in that attack," Lydia gasps.

"What! Ethan's Danny?"

"Yes, Lydia," Derek answered.

"Oh my god. Who's going to tell Ethan?"

"Guess he should hear it from one of us tomorrow. There's nothing he can do right now, just let both of them rest we'll deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

"Scott," A voice called out. "Scott," It called out again. Scott's eyes flickered open, the light blinding him for a second.

"Scott, wake up".

"What's wrong?" Scott jumped up, as he completely had forgot he was in his own house and had fell asleep.

"Relax Scott, it's me Deaton, Isaac filled me in and Stiles seems to be himself for the time being-"

"Is he ok, where is he?" Scott cut him off.

"I sedated him just to be safe. Isaac is watching him up stairs in your room. I have news though, and it's not good news Scott. The only way to save Stiles from the possession is to put him out of his misery. The Nogitsune will take over bit by bit till Stiles is no more. I'm sorry Scott, it's just a matter of time before Stiles loses all control over his body."

"I'm not giving up on my friend ever. I'll die trying to save him first," Scott jumped up from the couch in a rage.

" Scott, I'm sorry, but there is more bad news. I talked with Derek who talked to Sheriff Stilinski; that bar attack seem to be linked to the supernatural. It's possible that the Nogitsune did this using Stiles".

"Stiles did not do this. We will save him," Scott kicked over the table in the middle of living room. His anger seething as he walked away from 's phone rang: it was Alison.

"Alison, what's up?"

"My dad got a meeting with the witch's leader for us. It has to happen now though. Are you sure you want this Scott?"

"Where Alison?" Scott asked.

"Are you sure though Scott? My father said this could be extremely dangerous,"

"Where is the meeting Alison?" Scott asked again, this time with a firm tone.

"We'll pick you up, be there in ten. I texted everyone to meet at the school's lacrosse field."

"Ok, we'll be ready." Scott, said hanging up.

"Isaac!" Scott called. Within seconds Isaac came running down the stairs.

"We got the meeting with the witches, now."

"What!" Deaton said jumping up from the couch, his eyes wide with shock. "Scott, you can't trust them," he said.

As Deaton and Scott argued Isaac's phone rang, it was Derek.

"Scott, magic comes at a heavy price. It could kill you. Please I know how much you want to save Stiles, but this isn't the answer," Deaton spoke with warmly with the care of a father.

"I'll do whatever to save him," Scott turned away as Isaac slowly approached them.

"Scott, Derek is meeting us there, so is Lydia" Isaac said lowly. The horn beeps from outside. Deaton watched from the doorway worried by danger Scott was putting himself in…..

* * *

"Scott, these witches can be very dangerous and a deal with them will come at a high price. Are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Argent asked Scott as soon as the door of the car closed.

"Yes, I'm sure," Scott answered.

The car ride to the school was so quiet after that.

What Scott and the rest of the car didn't know was: Lydia was also on her way to the school. As she drove she couldn't shake what she was feeling; Since becoming a Banshee, Lydia would get these feelings, premonitions of death, and in the last few days they had been getting stronger. As she drove she had to hold back her desire to scream. She had a really bad feeling that the deaths in Beacon Falls weren't going to stop anytime soon.

When they got to the school parking lot Derek and Lydia were already there. As the filed out of the car, Lydia and Derek approached.

"Are you already," Scott asked. A mix of yes' and nods brought everyone on the same page as the passenger door to Derek's car opened and Peter got out.

"Why is he here?" Scott face tightened.

"Guess I'm not wanted; that hurts Scott," Peter faked a sad face.

"We could use the backup," Derek answered.

"Chris," A female voice called out. A woman walked out of the shadow of the stands.

"Kara, this is everyone," Mr. Argent responded to the women.

"I just want to make sure you all know that I'm doing this as a favor for Chris not you wolves. Let's make it clear, if at anytime we feel threatened we will kill any of you. We have to protect ourselves. So let's keep this peaceful," She declared

"You have my word we are only here because we need your help," Scott replied.

"Follow me," She walked towards the field. The lights flashed on to reveal one slightly older women, and one younger standing in the middle of the field.

"Scott, this is Dena our leader,"

"Thank you for meeting with us," Scott smiled.

"This isn't by my choosing wolf, my daughter here is weak when it comes to men,"

"Daughter?" Scott repeated.

"Yes, my daughter. Let's say I look great for my age," She smirked. "What do you want?" She continued to say.

"My friend is possessed by a Nogitsune. Can you help me save him?" Scott asked.

"Why would we help the one who harbors murderers? We know the twins are part of your pack, but they are on our list for the crimes they have committed against my sisters," She moved closer to him.

"I'm sorry for what Aiden and Ethan did under the thumb of Deucalion. They're changed now," Scott answered.

"Would you trade them to save your friend?" She asked turning back towards him, who she had walked passed.

"So you can kill them?"

"Yes," She responded.

"I won't let you kill them," Scot declared.

"Really, you'd let your best friend die, to allow murderers to live. You know deep down they don't care about any of you or your pack. Give them over, and we can use their lives to save Stiles'."

"How'd you know his name?" Scott asked.

"I'm a witch, you think I don't know things. I knew about what was happening to your friend, and I know that you will do what I want to save him. It may not be today, maybe not tomorrow, but you will submit to my deal or your friend will be lost.

"Ahem, I'm sorry to interrupt," A young sounding male voice spoke. All eyes darted around trying to locate the sound.

As soon as Scott's eyes landed on the figure it was gone. The sound of cracking and gasps brought Scott attention back towards Dena. Scott watched as her body dropped towards the ground. All voices went silent after the first gasps by the sheer shock of what had happened. Scott looked at the person now standing before him. He was young definitely around his age, slightly shorter. His face slender, and delicate pale skin stood out by black clothing he wore. He began to roll up the sleeves on his shirt, it was one of those tight fitting ones that people wear to show off their bodies.

"Don't think about it witch bitches, you know who I am Kara," The boy said turning slightly towards them. The two women stopped in their tracks when he spoke.

"My apologies for the way I was forced to make my presence know, but I had to show these witches who the boss is. We can talk in a second, just wait." He walked back towards the witches.

"Don't think about it," He said as. Scott and the rest of the pack stood in confusion, but slowly Mr. Argent finger twitching on the trigger released. He was seriously thinking about shooting the boy to protect Kara.

"I'm going to make this very easy for you girls. You are going to leave right now. Go back to your coven and tell them that you bitches answer to a new god. Do I make myself clear," The younger girl stepped forward but Kara got between the boy and her. Everyone watched and listened to every word and action his boy made.

" Yes, we do," She answered.

"Kara, you're the leader now so do the right thing and convince your people to agree, or my people will kill you all. You're dismissed," The two girls didn't look back for a second after he told them to leave.

"Scott he's a true monster," Kara said so lowly that only the wolves could have heard as she walked off.

"I heard that," the boy said with a dark sinister smile as he turned his attention pack to Scott and the pack.

"Once again sorry for having to deal with that in front of you. It's very nice to meet all of you. I have learned quite a bit about you all, I can see some of the pack is missing. I wanted to do this when all of you were together, but now seems best-"

"Who are you?" Scott finally commented.

"I was getting to that Scott. Don't interrupt," The boy circled him. "For a true alpha I thought you seem different than a normal werewolf, eh, I don't see it"

"What is he?" Derek whispered to Peter.

"Derek, why not ask me yourself?" The boy stopped his pacing staring a hole through Derek.

"What about you, Alison or you, Lydia, how about you, Isaac, Peter, or Chris. I know all of you. I do my homework," The boy paced back and forth as he spoke again.

"Who the hell are you? This isn't a fucking game." Derek shouted, finally venting his anger.

"Watch your mouth Derek, or I'll rip your head right off your body," The boy calmly replied. Derek went to move, but Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"That's a very wise move Peter, listen to your uncle Derek," the boy continued talking. "I'm actually kind of shocked you're staying so quiet Scott. I kind of expected I would have had to kill a few of your friends to get you to behave, but it seems you're already losing your best friend, So... Anyways, sorry to go off on a tangent and make threats, I'm not here for that, I'm here to make a deal,"

"A deal?" Scott was confused. "A deal for what?"

"A deal to save your friend's life. I can fix Stiles right up. No more Nogitsune, and no more dying. I'll fix your friend, and all you have to do for me is find something. "Oh and speaking of Stiles," the boy looked away slightly . Turning Scott caught sight of Deaton and Stiles walking towards them.

"Stiles, come up here," The boy called out "You know what all of you come up and join the conversation."

When Stiles came up to where Scott was they hugged.

"So do we have a deal?" He asked.

"I don't know who you are. You come here, kill that woman and now want to make deals. How can you save Stiles? Who are you? Better question what are you?" Scott said standing in front of his friend protectively.

"Scott you don't know me, so I'll share something, I don't like to play games unless I'm in the mood, which I'm not. I came here trying to be nice; I offered to save your pathetic friend…."

"Fuck you," Isaac said cutting the boy off.

"Finally, I was waiting to hear from Scott's bitch. Oh wait I forgot that's only in your dreams," Both Isaac and Scott were really freaked out, could he have known about what happened between them. Isaac's stomach tied into knots when the boy spoke.

"Answer my damn question?" Scott demanded

" Scott, I'm beginning to grow impatient. You will take my deal if you want Stiles to live,"

"He's a vampire," Deaton blurted out.

"Oh, you make me seem so common, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you how wrong that is. I'm sure by now that Chris has put two and two together and knows what I can do. Did you enjoy your trip to Maine?" He laughed running his hair through his hair slicking it backwards.

"Scott you don't need details, that comes after you agree. You said, and i quote, "I'd do anything to save Stiles," the boy tried doing an impression of Scott. "I can alway just focus you," The boy smiled, as he creeped closer to the group.

"Wait…. Wait," Scott called out stopping the boy's movement.

"See I thought you'd come around to see it my way. You wouldn't want to see your friends wind up like those poor boys did," The boy said with a sinister smile coming over his face. Scott was confused.

"You killed all those people?" Derek asked. "Scott, he's responsible for that massacre in town. Scott, Danny was one of the victims," Derek continued.

"What! You did that?" Scott eyes darting back towards this creature before him. Only a few people had known about Danny till then, making it a shocker for everyone.

"Guilty," His laughed as he raised his hand up in a waving gesture. "I did leave you friend breathing," Scott eyes turned a bright red, his wolf form fighting to the surface as he let out a thunderous roar. Isaac, and Derek echoed the same as they approached behind him. Alison, and her father pointed their weapons towards the boy.

"See, this is the reaction I was trying to avoid, because I knew you'd try to pull some macho wolf crap and come at me, which would result in me killing most of you."

Isaac was the first one to charge at the boy, his claws ready to strike.

"No, don't" Deaton yelled out, but it was too late, Isaac continued on his charge towards him. Before Isaac could muster one swing, he was stopped dead in his tracks. The boy's hand locking around his throat, and hoisting him off the ground. He squeezed so hard you could hear Isaac's gasps for air.

"Stop," the boy demanded firmly looking to towards Derek and Scott, eyes cold as ice, his hand still strongly gripped around Isaac throat to the point that his legs began to stop flailing. "Now, I don't want to have to kill such a pretty face, unless I have to, so relax, and put your fucking claws away," He demanded again, voice soft but firm. His grip tightened around Isaac's throat causing him to lose his wolf transformation as he gasped for air. "Don't make me ask again," The boy repeated.

"Everyone just stop," Scott ordered returning to normal.

"Smart decision," The boy released his grip. Gasping for breath, Isaac's fingers dug into the dewy grass. The deep red marks around his neck were clearly visible as he tried to stand. "But I think Isaac should learn a lesson for moving against me," The boy said bearing menacingly down at him. The boy extended his hand and slapped Isaac across the face so hard that it sent him flying into the air, his body buckling hard against the steel stands where he landed. He was knocked out cold. "Now back to business. I feel that I should prove to you that I can save your dear Stiles," The boy motioned for Stiles to come to him.

"No, Stiles," Scott said trying to stop him. Stiles didn't and continued walking towards him. The boys face transformed, similar to the way that the wolves changed, but differently: his facial features were alternated greatly, his cheekbones raised up, as well as a pronounced brow ridge narrowing the entire look of his face so his eyes were almost forced to look into. They burned deep dark soulless yellow eyes. When he opened his mouth slightly they could see the changes in his mouth as well, his teeth looked similar to the changes that took place for werewolves', but there was far more of a change besides the elongated upper and lower canine teeth. All of them now seemed to be jagged, to the point that they looked to be as sharp as knives.

The change was quite shocking to everyone who saw it. The monstrous being bit down on his wrist, drawing blood. He rushed towards Stiles lips staining them with his own blood, and shoved his wrist deeping into Stiles' mouth. He was so fast that no one had a second to react. Stiles gagged and tried to fight, but it was useless. The boy had Stiles left arm pulled back in a chicken wing, and his wrist pressed against Stiles mouth. Even though Stiles free arm pulled at his he wasn't strong enough.

"Drink," the boy ordered as he held Stiles. Scott froze. If he went for the boy, the boy could easily snap Stiles's neck before he even got there.

"Don't Derek," Scott screamed as Derek began to move at them, the boy released Stiles and met the charging Derek with even quicker speed knocking him down. As Derek tried to get back to his feet, he was met with a vicious kick in the torso that left him gasping and coughing up blood.

"See what you made me do Derek," The boy's face returned to normal. "You all should feel very privileged, not many people get to see my face and live," As the boy talked Alison lined up a shot straight to his heart. As her finger clutched the trigger her nerves started up, but finally she pulled it. The arrow spun with a lock straight on to the chest of the boy, as if it being guided by Alison sheer wish to kill this monster in front of her.

"Hahaha," The boy's low sinister laughter grew louder as he raised his palm up to chest level, the arrow met it straight in the middle puncturing his hand.

Everyone froze as the boy's laughter grew louder and continued while he pulled out the arrow out and tossed it to the ground. He held his hand up for all of them to see as the silver dollar size hole closed up right in front of their eyes.

"Nice shot Alison," The boy smiled widely. "Now back to what I was saying. The deal is off the table now. You will do as I ask, because for right now your friend is ok," Everything happened so fast that everyone was still too shocked to react.

Scott couldn't even look at the boy while he was talking; instead his eyes were glued to Stiles as he sat frozen on ground Stiles wiped the remaining blood off his lips as he regained his footing.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you doing this?" Scott yelled, grinding his teeth in anger.

The boy tilted his head to the side. "You want a name Scott? Is that what you're asking for? Which name? I've had many... You can call me Dray," He began to walk away.

"Wait!" Scott shouted. The boy turned around back towards him. "Why would we help up?" Scott asked puzzled by his creatures actions.

"Because now you will do as I say or I will kill every single person you have ever cared about in increasingly brutal ways, Scott, while I make you watch. I'm not something you can play with, I have given your friend a very precious gift, and I will fix him fully once you comply. If you still don't submit to my will then, the real fun begins. You all better get going you have a big school day ahead." The boy winked and smiled before he walked off leaving everyone in a speechless silence.

"Are you Ok, Stiles?" Scott raced over to his friend.

"Besides being really grossed out, I actually feel good- strange- I can't describe it," Stiles started at Scott was this dazedly.

"It's the healing properties of his blood," Deaton added as he walked over to Scott and Stiles. The rest of the group, besides Mr. Argent followed behind. Chris was too busy dialing his phone.

"Kara, call me back please I need to know you're ok," He closed the old burner flip phone he used. Only the wolves heard it because he talked in a whisper.

"Healing properties?" Scott asked confused by what Deaton said.

"Look I know we need to talk about this, but maybe we can get somewhere a little safer," Peter said chiming in with his normal arrogance.

"Scott, he has a point," Derek added.

"Ok, we'll talk about this back at my house," Scott said.

"Alison, we're going home, and your coming with me. Scott, I'm sorry, but my daughter isn't going to be a part of his," Mr. Argent pull her towards him.

"No, dad." Alison swung away from his grip,

"He's right." Scott interrupted her.

She looked shocked, "Fine." but she didn't put up much of a fight.

The gang headed back to Scott's house to discuss the events that had just taken place. Derek, Peter and Isaac in Derek's car and Deaton, Stiles and Scott in the other, this left Lydia all alone.

"Scott, I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you," Stiles was barely able to look Scott in the eyes.

"Stiles, it wasn't you. There's nothing to say sorry for, it wasn't you," Scott placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. Stiles looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"Scott, the things IT did I remember all of them," As Stiles spoke those words to Scott the memories were still coming back, but it was one particular memory that really affected Stiles to the core. It was what the Nogitsune said to Scott's mother about the real reason Scott's father left.

The Nogitsune while in Stiles mind, the Nogitsune was able to pull out things Stiles had buried deep down, and this was one memory that he never wanted back. As he continued talking to Scott he wrestled in his mind if he should tell his best friend something he knew would rock him to his very core. Stiles was now left with a decision that could forever change both his and Scott's families forever.

* * *

"Last call for Flight 315 Non-stop to California" Came over the loudspeaker.

"Wait, hold the door," A male voice called out as he raced towards the gate duffle bag held tightly on his left shoulder.

"You just made it," the female gate agent said smiling a little too much at the very attractive young man.

"Enjoy your flight, Mr. Whittemore," She said handing him his ticket back to him.

"Thank you," He said flashing a wide smile showing over his overly white teeth. He winked as he looked back towards her hoping to check her out, only to see she was already checking him out and he winked. The last thing Jackson Whittemore needed was another ego boost.


	9. Chapter 9

The McCall house was quiet as everyone arrived. Not a single person said a word, as if all were afraid of the answers they might get.

"Deaton, please tell us what you know." Scott took a seat on the arm of his couch, next to Stiles and Lydia. Derek stood firmly up against the wall of the living room, right next to a framed picture of Scott from his middle school graduation. Isaac sat on the small reclining chair that Scott normally called his own. His head still stung from his confrontation.

"I'll tell you everything I know," Deaton she began to pace around the room showing his nerves. "The monster we saw tonight is in fact a vampire, but a very different kind. From what I know about vampires, they didn't exist; they were fairy tale monster. No one has even written about one for over a thousand years, or I would have come across something in my family journals….,"

"So that thing isn't really a vampire? Stiles asked interrupting.

"To answer your question Stiles, vampires do exist today, but were created through magic only about a thousand years ago. They are similar creatures, but different from that soulless monster. From what I know from myths, werewolves and vampires are natural enemies going back forever. The tales tell that werewolves were one of the reasons why 'true' vampires, of Dray's kind, were wiped out. No one has ever documented a true encounter with a true demonic vampire," He said finally coming to a stop. "Most of you all are all very young and newly connected to the supernatural world, but that transformation of Dray's was…."

"Intense," Peter brought attention towards him. "You all felt the power, that strange feeling of terror and heaviness in your chest. Derek you felt it," Peter glared towards his nephew. Derek nodded broodingly in agreement.

"What we really need to know is can they be stopped? Scott asked.

"They can, a stake or any wooden object pierced through the heart, beheading, fire or sunlight. Those are the only methods that myths say, but that's just from myths. All of those are how to kill the creatures that exist today as well. I have to do research to know how connected the two creatures are. We have an advantage right now, vampire's can't come into private residences without being invited, that's why I wanted us to get out of the open- " Deaton continued talking till Peter interrupted.

"That thing is far more than just a vampire. I've been around vampires before," Peter said taking over the conversation.

"You all felt it right," Peter said looking at all of the wolves one by one.

"I did," Derek said, "It was unlike anything I've ever felt before, He continued. It's not like the vampires of today; it has to be ancient if it's a true vampire. I mean a demonic monster from hell."

"There is more to whatever that thing wants to call it self we need to get the hell away from it," Peter turned his back towards the pack. "Just give it whatever it wants Scott and hope for the best,".

"Are we actually going to help that monster?" Isaac asked.

All eyes focused on Scott.

"Do we have a choice? If we can't stop it" Scott he answered.

"You always have a choice, it just depends on whether you want to live," Peter began to walk away.

"Where are you going? What did you mean?" Scott's voice rising as he jumped from his seat.

"I'm leaving. The suns up soon, and I won't be around here to see it set. If you all were smart you'd run. That thing tonight kicked Derek and Isaac's asses with ease. I don't think any of you have a chance of surviving a fight against that thing and I'm not dying with you Scott," Peter's cocky smile ground at Scott's insides. He never trusted or liked Peter in any way, but he could sense Peter's fear deep down.

Derek turned from the wall and stepped out into the doorway of the living room. "You're a fucking coward,"

"No, Derek, I'm just smart. You should listen to me and leave too. If you stay here and fight you will die with the rest of them," Peter didn't wait for Derek's response and walked out of the house.

"Forget him," Scott said to Derek, who'd started to go after him. "What about you Deaton do you think we can fight him?"

"Honestly, Scott, I don't know. I think if it feels threatened it will kill without a blink of an eye... I think it's best to find out as much as we can find out about its plan first"

"That thing is death," Lydia finally stated. Everyone looked towards her looking for an explanation.

"What are you sensing Lydia?" Deaton asked.

"When I was near it just totally emptiness that froze me," She said, her voice quivering as she spoke.

"I think Deaton is right, for right now we play along with it we need more information before we make any plans. Do you all agree?"

"Good, let's call it a night," Lydia was the first one to get up, She left in such a hurry that she didn't even say goodbye. Deaton and Derek left at the same time. Leaving just Scott, Stiles and Isaac in the house.

"Scott, I'm going to crash here if that's okay, is your extra sleeping bag still in your closet?" Stiles asked as he yawned.

"Just sleep in my bed. I have too much to think about to get any sleep," Scott answered back. Stiles walked to Scott and hugged him. The two shared a long hug.

"Thanks for saving me Scott," Stiles said pulling away. Scott crashed onto the far left end of the couch.

Isaac stood up immediately "I'm...I'm going to shower,"

Scott was alone; sitting there with nothing but his thoughts. First, Oni, then having to deal with dark Stiles and now this new threat; Scott knew it deep down that this was different from any enemy he had ever dealt with. Peter said earlier he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, and Scott felt it every second since meeting this new monster; Dray. He thought this thing could be true evil.

* * *

"Pack a bag," Mr. Argent loomed tall over Alison as she sat on her bed.

"Wait, what? Why?" Alison mouth dropped open.

"I'm getting you out of this town now," He turning away from her.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Alison, please, it's going to get really bad in this town I need you safe," He grabbed hold of her hand. The look in his eyes was fear. Alison had never seen her father actually afraid before.

"What are you hiding from me?" She pulled away.

"I'm not sure, but that monster was the cause of what happened in Maine,' He said. Alison's face twisted in confusion. "Alison, I went there to check out rumors after hearing about a power plant explosion that caused mass deaths in a small town in upper Maine. When I got there the whole town was closed off with a strong military presence. I used what little connections I had to get some information, and Alison the town was slaughtered hundreds of people and I think that creature did it."

"It knew about your trip," She said. "Why didn't you tell Scott?"

Alison, I'll tell them. I'm even going to help, but first you will leave town, " he answered deflecting her question.

"I'm not going anywhere" She stormed out of her bedroom.

Suddenly she was grabbed, a white cloth pressed up against her mouth and nose. Alison could feel herself-growing woozy as her own father pressed it harder into her face. "I'm sorry honey, I can't let anything…" Were the last words that Alison heard before passing out.

As Mr. Argent carried Alison out to the car Alison's phone rang. Chris pulled it from her pocket and looked at the ID it was Isaac. He answered, "Isaac, its Chris,"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Argent, is Alison there?" Isaac asked as Mr. Argent answering the phone threw him off.

"Isaac I'm going to tell you something- don't make me regret this. I'm taking Alison out of town. If you care about my daughter you will keep it to yourself. I'm trusting you Isaac because you once told me you love my daughter now it's time to prove it. When someone asks you about Alison tomorrow you tell everyone she is sick, lie do whatever you can... Isaac, did you hear me?"

"Yes. I understand," Isaac, responded.

"Good, thank you Isaac," Chris hung up the phone.

Isaac stood there in the bathroom strangely calm about Alison be taken into hiding

* * *

The mornings at the McCall house were normally hectic, but today even more so since Scott awoke to find Stiles missing again. It was only 6:30 barely light out and Scott had already had enough of the day.

Isaac had had enough of being yelled at by Scott, because Stiles was missing his day, yet again, started with it.

"Scott, just relax. I'm sure he just went home," Isaac said over bites of Captain Crunch

"Isaac, please just shut up," Scott dialed Stiles number for the fifth time.

Isaac hated it when Scott was mean to him. Sounds of a horn got both of their attention. Scott raced out of the house to see Stiles in his Jeep.

"Where the hell did you go?" Scott yelled way too loud for not even 7 am.

"Hello, good morning to you to Scott," Stiles said with a great big smile and his normal Stiles charm.

"I remembered where my car was so I went to get it when I woke up. I just feel so amazing today I can't even explain it."

Isaac slowly approached them, bowl of cereal clutched in his hand.

"So are we going to go to the hospital? Shouldn't we go and see Danny?" He asked.

Scott nodded in agreement, "We'll go get dressed," Scott, said

"Speak for yourself I am dressed," Isaac said right before taking the last bite of his breakfast. He handed Scott the empty bowl and got into the car with Stiles. Scott rolled his eyes as he walked back to the house to get ready.

"So how you feeling?" Isaac asked from the back seat.

"Great actually!" Stiles said with a little too much spunk.

"I texted Lydia and Derek to meet us at the hospital. I don't know if they are going to or not. Man don't you love this song," Stiles began to sing along to sing along with the radio.

Stiles's ADHD was on overdrive today Isaac thought to himself.

"That was fast," Stiles shouted from the car as Scott approached with his and Isaac's book bags.

"You forgot your bag," Scott said tossing Isaac's bag through the open back window. Scott wasn't in the passenger seat for more than five seconds before Stiles took off.

"Slow down Stiles!" Scott said authoritatively.

"Fine, party pooper, " Stiles said laughing.

Scott and Isaac were silent for the rest of the ride as Stiles continued to sing with every song on the radio.

"Are you ok Stiles?" Scott asked again as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Scott was worried by Stiles odd behavior today.

"I'm great, " He answered before beginning to sing with the radio again.

* * *

When the three boys got to Danny's hospital room Derek was already there.

"How is he?" Scott asked.

"I don't know for sure, but he doesn't look good. They have him hooked up to a tone of machines," Derek answered.

"Who's in there with him now?" Scott asked.

"His parents just left. I called Ethan, so he and his brother are in there now," Derek spoke in whispers.

"How's he taking it," Isaac asked.

"Go in and ask him." Derek answered back.

Scott was the first to start moving towards the door. Everyone followed behind.

"Who the fuck did this to him?" Ethan asked, his feelings of rage and sadness weren't seen in his teary red eyes.

"You didn't tell him?" Scott looked towards Derek. He shook his head.

"Ethan, sit down," Scott motioned towards the two empty chairs next to Aiden.

"I'm going to get some coffee, be right back," Aiden said patting his brother on the back as he walked out. Everyone was quiet besides Stiles, who couldn't help but play with a piece of paper he found on the floor.

Scott filled Ethan on everything that happened last night. He was to quiet, Scott expected rage, but he was somber.

"Are you ok, Ethan?" Scott asked placing his hand on Ethan's arm. Isaac couldn't help but feel jealous

"I will rip his throat out," Ethan looked up; his eyes shifting blue.

"Are we talking about me?" A familiar voice asked. All eyes darted to the door.

"Who are you?" Ethan asked before anyone could say anything.

"I'm the one who did that," Dray nodded his head toward Danny. Ethan exploded from his seat, Scott barely caught him as he tried to swing at him. Scott, Derek and even Isaac pulled on the snarling omega. Stiles barely moved he just stared at Dray's smiling face.

"You son of a bitch! I'm going to rip your fucking throat out," Ethan screamed as Scott and Derek held him back. Isaac once again felt like the third wheel even in trying to hold someone back, so he sat back down next to Stiles. Still Scott motioned for him to come back. Isaac took Scott's place in holding back Ethan.

"Why are you here Dray?" Scott asked moving in-between Dray and Derek holding Ethan.

"Oh, I thought I should check on poor Danny. I thought your town's police would have found my warning earlier than they did. Seems poor Danny paid for their incompetence, but then again maybe I was a little too rough with him," Dray made sure to wink and smile directly at Ethan. Derek and Isaac were forced to hold him back, it was becoming too much and they had to focus him out of the room. Isaac came back within a minute.

"What's going on in here?" Aiden asked as he walked in, two coffee cups in hand.

"Aiden, get out" Isaac said as he quickly walked pass Dray. Isaac wouldn't admit it but after feeling Dray's punishment he was scared of him. That hit had taken him back to the abuse he suffered at the hands of his father.

"Cut the crap Dray, why are you here?" Scott asked again.

"Well I'm here for a few reasons, one of those reasons should be here soon. Till then why don't we talk about your assignment; so please take a seat Scott," Dray moved closer to Danny. Scott did as he asked and took one of the empty seats. "All I need you to do is find something for me. It's a stone; they have many names, spirit stone or wolf stone. See for some reason, nature favors you creatures, and thus you have the ability to find me the stone that's here in this wonderful town ". Dray stroked at Danny's hair, as he talked "I forgot how feeble humans were..."

Scott said nothing as the beeping of medical machines chimed in. Danny's cut up and deep purple-brushed face were hard to look at. Dray started running his hand down the tube in Danny's throat. "Stop! Ok, just tell me how do I find this stone you need?" Scott asked.

"If I knew that why would any of you be alive," Dray answered with a laugh. "I'm kidding, you all are so amusing I wouldn't kill you all... unless I had to make a point like I did with that cunt Dena," Dray released the tube and around to the other side of the bed and took the seat right on the edge of Danny's bed. "So is this one part of your pack as well Scott? Dray asked.

"He's my friend" Scott answered back in a dull tone.

"Hmm, friends... interesting, well how are you feeling Stiles? Dray asked turning his attention to Stiles as he put his feet up on the hospital bed.

"Amazing!" Stiles answered with way too much pep for talking with Dray. When he looked up he pulled back his happy smile back to a stern face.

"I see you're enjoying the side effects," Dray ran his hand through Danny's hair. 'He seems so normal' Scott thought to himself, as he stared Dray. The dark jeans, black and red Nike high tops and Abercrombie t-shirt he wore didn't make him look any different to any other young guy his age, but he knew this wasn't a human, but a monster.

"What!" Scott and Stiles said at almost the same time. Isaac was still out of it, trying hard to avoid looking at Dray, memories of beatings kept coming back to him.

"Really you didn't realize he's high," Dray spoke through his laughter. "Man, I would have thought an emissary would have known more about me. I'm shocked he didn't have a book written all about me. I mean I'm old I know that, but seriously I kind of pissed they stopped preparing for me. Guess I actually did destroy the last copy."

"What's with the small talk Dray?" Scott finally got the courage to call him out.

"Yeah, he's late I expected him by now, but sure he'll be here soon," was all that Dray said in response.

"Who? Who are we waiting on?" Scott asked again.

"I can't put my finger on it, but there is just something about you Scott that makes one want to punch you right in the face. I have no idea what Alison, Kira or Isaac see in you," Stiles eye's widened with shock when Dray dropped Isaac's name. Scott knew that Dray just wanted a reaction, but why put Isaac's name on the list- unless... he must know about what happened between them. Dray stared at Isaac just waiting from him to look at him. The second he put Isaac's name on the list he got what he wanted. Isaac didn't say a word; he just got up and walked out of the room. Stiles wanted to question that, but he held back.

The door to the room opened, Stiles and Scott's eyes to dart back towards the door. They were bewildered by what they saw; it was Jackson Whittemore.

"Devin?" Jackson asked with a confused look on his face as he dropped the duffle back from his shoulder.

"Wha…What are you doing here?" Jackson's full attention was directed towards Dray, completely ignoring everyone else.

"God, took you long enough to get here Jackson, but sorry buddy, I have bad news for you, I'm not Mason," Jackson's face was riddled with confusion.

"See, Jackson is confused because he knows my human form," He ran his hand across his hairless face, "Short story is he had history with the shell I'm in"

"Is this some joke? Cause I'm not following. And why are you both here?" Jackson said looking at Scott and Stiles.

"It'll be explained soon Jackson," Dray waved his hand, "Scott take over so I can enjoy his reaction."

"What happened to Danny, Scott? Jackson asked.

"He did," Scott pointed to Dray, answered, eyes dropping downwards.

Jackson head jerked back towards Dray, "What? Devin?" You did this? Jackson's confusion was getting worse.

"Goddamn, you're lucky you have a pretty face. I'm not your friend, he's gone, call me Dray. And yes, I did do that to Danny, I also fucked him in case you care about that. I don't think you do, but eh why not tell you," Dray declared with the sickest smile on his face that Scott and Stiles had seen since meeting him.

Jackson's lip quivered. "What are you?" He asked breathing heavily as he held back his anger and his transformation.

" I'm not going to have to explain myself again and again; Scott or any of his other friends can fill you in. What I will say is that if you try to take me now the only thing that will happen is that I'll toss you through that window and then not save Danny. Yes, Scott I'm going to save Danny," Dray said cutting off and answering Scott even before he could ask the question.

"I'm going to kill you," Jackson grunted as he claws extended from his fingers.

"Jackson….Jackson, calm down" Scott yelled. Finally Jackson looked towards him.

Dray stood up and now was sitting right on the edge of Danny's bedside. "I'm sorry before I save him I have to ask. Did you and he ever fuck?" Dray started laughing.

"You need to stop," Stiles broke the tension. Dray didn't say anything just smiled at Stiles. He actually never broke eye contact as he pulled the feeding tube and other devices that were keeping Danny alive from his throat and body. Scott had to rush over to stop Jackson from attacking Dray. As he and Scott wrestled, Stiles couldn't help but feel trapped by the glare of Dray's eyes. He just wanted watched as his brown eyes shifted with his face, his once light blue eyes warping dark yellow before his eyes. Jackson stopped fighting Scott when he caught sight of the change. They all froze even as alarms rang throughout the hospital and Danny's body went into cardiac arrest. Dray bit down on his own wrist just as he did when he fed Stiles. He dangled his wrist above Danny's mouth as blood poured from his open wound. The blood soaked Danny's lips a deep red stain as the blood seeped into his mouth. Within seconds the beeping of the machines stopped. The wolves in the room heard Danny's heartbeat beginning to pump faster; Danny's eyes popped open as he gasped for air. A nurse came running into the room just as Danny sat up.

"Everyone back away," She ordered rushing over to Danny's side. "Can you tell me your name son?" She asked. The room quickly filled with more medical personnel.

"Scott, Please go," A fair haired woman asked as she forcefully guided everyone out of the room. Dray made his exit without hesitation even before anyone else.

"I'll see you all later," he smiled from the open door way. "Oh, and you're welcome," he said walking right past Jackson.

Jackson rushed to his best friend's side, as another nurse pushed Scott and Stiles out of the room. Dray stopped in front of Derek, Aidan and Ethan, who had watched from the outside of the room. The second Ethan saw him, he went for him; Dray stopped him right in his tracks taking him down to the ground hard. Dray's hand was tightly around Ethan's neck as he was pinned to the ground. "See, I'm going to let this go because I did, after all, fuck your boyfriend. He's alive, thanks to me by the way, so your welcome,". Dray said right before rushing away.

When Ethan got to Danny's room he was so overjoyed that he couldn't help but start to tear up as he entered the room.

"Danny!" Ethan yelled as an older nurse pushed at Ethan's chest Danny looked towards him and smiled. Ethan rushed towards him his hand gently cups the side of his face.

"I love you," Ethan whispered "I love you, too," Danny repeated as they kissed.

"Sir, please you have to leave," the nurse said as she tried to pull Ethan off Danny. Two other doctors came into the room. It seemed most of the medical staff was baffled by Danny's medical recovery. For once something good had started off the day off for the pack.

As Ethan stayed in the room as doctors checked Danny out, but the pack moved away from the room.

A light skinned African American man walked down the hall towards the room, his white lab coat flapping behind him as he picked up speed. He breezed past Scott and the pack, not even taking a second to look at them.

But a fair-haired blond boy yelled, "Dad wait up!" as he rushed away the man. He smiled as he passed Scott and the pack, but their attentions were solely focused on Dray.

"Good to see you Jackson," Derek smiled, as they approached the pack passing the running boy.

"Thanks for letting me know what happened to Danny, Derek.

"Where did Dray go?" Derek asked.

"No clue. He wasn't here to fight, but prove did say want he was after, something called the wolf stone. You never hear of it?

"Now is anyone going to fill me in on how the hell some guy I knew is some monster?" Jackson interrupted before Derek could answer.

"He's a vampire, Jackson," Stiles said.

"Shut up, Stilinski, I was talking to McCall," Jackson snapped with his normal arrogance that was 'the Jackson charm'.

"Seriously, Jackson your back for what five minutes and I already wish you were gone." Jackson got right into Stiles' face. The two went right back to the feuding without skipping a step.

"Guys, please stop with the pissing contest," Scott said as Isaac and Derek pulled Stiles back. Jackson flashed a smile in some show if his victory for not backing down.

"Jackson, come with me. I'll fill you in," Derek called out. As the two walked off Scott crashed onto the bench in the hallway.

"What are we going to do about them?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not worried about Jackson, he can be an asset. Let's just call today a victory," Scott let out a deep breath as he stood back up.

"Where're you going?" Stiles asked.

"School, we should all go," Scott started to walk away.

"He wants to go to school?" Isaac had to ask as the shock set in.

"Yeah, that's really strange," Stiles seemed just as stunned. As they walked to the car Stiles couldn't help, but once again start to think about Dray bring up Isaac's name before and how strange it was. 'Holy, Banana balls!' Stiles thought to himself, he couldn't even believe that he saw Isaac checking out Scott's ass. Stiles was bewildered by the fact that he now believed that there was something going on between Scott and Isaac.

"Dad! Finally," The out of breath blond boy doubled over as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you ever want to make captain at your new school," The man smiled, as he looked away from the window of Danny's room and back to the boy.

"Is he O.K?" The boy asked as he approached the window himself. The room was still filled with doctors, as they checked over Danny from head to toe.

"Medical mystery they're calling it," The man said towards the boy. "Do you think you'd want to follow my footsteps and be a doctor Liam." he smiled.

"Ah…." Liam smiled in return, "I don't know, how about I focus on freshmen year first," Liam smiled, "Dad," Liam nudged his head towards the elderly Caucasian man trying to gain the attention of his father.

"Liam, I'll be right back," He said as he walked away and into the room

"Is that your father?" An older boy asked as he approached Liam.

Liam smiled, "Yeah, that's my step dad," As Liam's eyes shifted up meeting the blue eyes of the older boy standing next to him just briefly. He seemed to vanish into thin air leaving Liam questioning his own sanity.


	10. Chapter 10

Aiden said nothing as he stood with the pack, he didn't even know what to say or if anyone even cared to listen. Since joining Scott's pack Aiden at the same time felt good about trying to right the wrongs of his past, but hated he felt weak. As everyone left he stayed waiting for his brother.

"Aiden, right?" A voice said walking over towards him. As he turned his head slightly he saw that it was Dray. His first instance was to attack, but he knew after seeing what Dray did to Ethan that he didn't stand a chance.

"I thought I come back and introduce myself properly," Dray said extending his hand. He looked at him with absolute hate in his eyes.

"See, I expected a different reaction, maybe a little warmer one I did after all kill that bitch Dena, who wanted you, and your brothers heads on platters," Dray smiled.

"I didn't know you killed her, Scott didn't tell us," He finally spoke.

"Now Aiden I know you never wanted to be apart of Scott's pack, and I wouldn't blame you Scott as your master is a joke,"

"He's not my master," He said cutting Dray off. Dray smiled.

"Oh, come on, I know how it works with you dogs, their can only be one leader. So what if I offered you a chance to join a real team. A team that will soon be so unstoppable that if it want could take over this world with ease."

"Why would I work with you after what you did to Danny,"

"Oh, come on don't give me that crap Aiden. You know very well you'd rip Danny's throat out if there were something in it for you. Join me, pledge you allegiance to me and I will give you something you want more then anything. I'll make you an alpha again; hell I'll even make your brother as well, so you can do that super wolf thing. All you have to do is get your brother to join as well". Aiden was speechless. Their was nothing more in the world he wanted more then to be an alpha again, but he had vowed to put his life of evil behind him. He actually was getting use to being "the good guy" for a change.

"I'll let you think about it, but don't take too long, cause I know Scott will try to make a move against me because he's a foolish child, and I wouldn't want to see someone of your talents die because of him." Dray said rushing away. Ethan came racing out of Danny's hospital room right as he rushed away.

"Aiden, what did he want!" He questioned his brother.

"Huh," Aiden responded, he didn't even hear what his brother asked as he was to devoured in his own thoughts.

"What did he want," Ethan repeated.

"He wants us to join him," Aiden responded.

"What!" Ethan's express was one of complete bewilderment.

"Why on earth would I do that, when I'm going to kill him," Ethan said in a grunt.

"Ethan, he promised to make us alphas again. We'd be strong again," Aiden, answer with this crazy expression on his face made Ethan feel uncomfortable.

"I'll never join him. I'm done with that life Aiden," Ethan said as he dug into his pocket to pull out his cellphone.

"Who you calling?"

"I'm calling Scott to tell him," Ethan responded.

"No," Aiden said as he rushed his brother slamming him into the wall knocking his phone out of his hand.

"What the fuck Aiden," pushing his brother off him. As Ethan bent over to pick up his phone his brothers foot came crashing on it shattering it into pieces.

"Look, please Ethan, don't tell Scott. Lets think about this for a while. He did after all save your boyfriend," Aiden said as he spoke softly.

"Fine, Aiden, I won't say anything, but I'm not joining him," Ethan said turning away from his brother and walking back into Danny's room. Aiden just sat down and thought about if he would be willing to leave his brother behind and join Dray, if it meant to have power again. The choice would be easy if he could get Ethan to go along, but now it's not.

* * *

Jackson's head was pounding after Derek told him everything that had happened since he left Beacon Falls, and it was in those moments that he was so happy he left. Life in London was amazing, and now back here once again it was all about monster stuff. Derek had just left and Jackson was heading back to the only thing he missed from living in the States, his Porsche. He was so happy when he found that it was dropped off at the airport for him. It was a nice gift from his parents to have the car pulled out of storage for him.

"Jackson, can we talk," a voice said right as Jackson got in the car. Jackson knew the voice. It was Mason, no now Dray, he called himself.

"What do you want?" Jackson answered arrogantly.

"Oh, just thought we could catch up, you seemed like you wanted to hear from your old friend,"

"I thought you weren't him anymore?" Jackson said as he stepped out of car.

"Well it's more complicated than that Jackson, let's say I'm him, but he's not me. Yea, still confusing. As if you couldn't tell Jackson, the reason I attacked Danny was to bring you back to Beacon Falls,"

"Yeah, I got that already."

"Good, because I brought you here because I know so much about you that there's no one I'd want at my side in the battle to come,"

"You think I'm going to join you,' Jackson said with a small laugh that left a smile on his face.

"See at least you can pull off that arrogance Jackson, your friends can't," Dray said laughing himself.

"So you're not Mason, but have his memories? Jackson questioned.

"Eh, something like that. So, what do you say Jackson will you join me?" Dray said extending his hand.

"Why would I join you? I not even going to stay here. , Danny's fine. I'm going back to London,"

"Hmm, well that was unexpected. What if I offered you true power?"

"True power?" Jackson repeated. Dray laughed.

"Oh, boy do I know you well. I knew that get your attention. How badly would you like to be an alpha? Jackson's heartbeat started to pump faster his brows widened.

"You can make that happen?" He asked seriously.

"There's not much I can't make happen. So, yes, I can deliver you that power. Hell if you join me, and pledge your dying allegiance to me I'll hold down Scott for you to kill if that would sweeten the deal," Dray took a step away, "I'll give you a little time to think about my generous proposal over. Oh, and remember Jackson, if you choose to stay here, and side with Scott I will kill you with absolute enjoyment." Dray rushed away so fast that Jackson could feel the wind whip across his face. As Jackson sat again in his car his mind began to really think about what it would be like to be an alpha.

* * *

School was like heaven for everyone, especially Scott. It was the first time in what felt like forever that the pack could get a distraction from all the problems that plagued them. History was the first class that everyone had together. Scott and Stiles walked in as usually together taking the empty seats around Isaac, Lydia, and Kira.

"Hi, Scott," Kira said as soon as her and Scott's eyes met as he walked passed her desk. He smiled and waved but didn't stop to chat. He took the desk behind Stiles right as Coach Finstock walked into the room.

"Sit down and shut up Greenburg," he shouted as he walked to his desk. Scott could feel his eyes already beginning to roll back in his head the second Coach started in on the War of 1812.

"Sitting here in history seems like such a waste of time ever," Stiles thought to himself as he began to doodle in his notebook. Scott's snoring brought a smile to his face. He could hear Isaac's snickering, but when Stiles looked at him he looked away. Stiles mind once again landed on the possibility of Scott and Isaac have some kind of relationship. It was kind of shocking. Stiles never thought Scott would like guys, like he did.

Stiles's POV.

It was really confusing this whole possible Isaac Scott thing, but who am I to judge. I mean I have no problem with it. If Scott had feelings and liked Isaac I'd support him, but how do I bring this it up? I mean I can't be like, oh hey Scott, are you and Isaac fooling around? I still don't even know why I'm thinking about this after everything that has happened in the last few days. Yeah, I feel great, maybe that's the reason why I can't seem to think negative today. As I looked over I could see Lydia doodling in her notebook as well. It seemed today my ADHD was in overdrive I couldn't sit still.

"Stiles, you OK," Isaac whispered. Ah duh I wanted to say to him, but I have to be nice since he could possible be with Scott. I mean I thought he was with Alison, but who knows.

"I'm fine," I whispered back as I went back to my own doodling. Lunch was next and that's all I was longing forward to all day.

Most of the gang was so tired that by history class they could barely keep their eyes open. All except Lydia, she seemed almost robotic today. Her eyes stared straight to the front of the room and she barely blinked. If Scott weren't snoring he would have noticed the strange symbol Lydia continued to draw in her notebook.

"Oh my god, why won't this class end. It's so damn boring," Isaac thought to himself. The time alone to his thoughts today was eating away at him. He hated lying to his friends about Alison not being in school.

Isaac's POV.

Lying to everyone, especially Scott was horrible; I hate it. I have to believe that it was for Alison's best interest to leave. My feelings for Scott don't change my affection for Alison. I feel so strange being attracted to two people who were once together. Still my feelings for Scott were probably just a crush that would go away soon. I have to admit I was probably lying to myself calling my feelings for Scott a crush, but that's all it ever be Scott made it very clear he had no interest in me and the more I think about it the sadder it makes me.

* * *

Derek POV.

"This is strange", I thought to myself. Last thing I remember was lying down when I finally got home. Why am I in this strange room? As I looked around I knew where I was, it was Stiles room. It was clearly that I was by the fact of all the goofy crap he kept in his room. As I began to move and pick up the blanket on top of me I noticed that I was nude. This was a dream is all I could think but it felt so real.

"Derek, you ready for round two?" A familiar voice called out. The door handle began to turn; as the door opened a harsh bright light began to blind me. Next thing I remember is waking up in a cold sweat in my own bed.

"Enjoying your dream?" A voice said. My eyes whizzed round the room looking for the person behind the voice. From behind the pillar Dray peered out. My first thought was to attack, but I clearly knew that would be a failure.

"What are you doing here?" I said getting up off the bed.

"I thought we could have a friendly chat," Dray said as he began to move around. Guess I have no choice but to play along. I didn't stand much of a chance one on one against him.

"Your place is quite nice Derek. Guess that insurance money from all those dead family members left you quite wealthy," Dray chuckled. "Well except for that hole in the wall," He said laughing again.

"Fuck you!" I said even before I thought of what to say. It was enraging to even hear him talk at all about my family.

"Oh, see Derek it's for those reasons why we could get along. You definitely have balls to talk to me like that since you know I could rip your head off with the ease of swatting a fly," Dray said smiling ear to ear.

"Can you get to the point of why you're here?" I said as I pulled a shirt from my draw.

"I'm here to offer you a chance to join me," Dray said

"Why on earth would I do that?" I answered with a smile of my own. He had to be crazy. Why on earth would I join him?

"Well I thought you'd be sick of hanging around and taking orders from children. Well unless that's your thing Derek, is it? Do you like to stick it to children? I mean it makes sense then," Dray's own comments gave him quite a laugh. I didn't for a second let his words even faze me.

"You have to be even crazier to think I'd ever join you?"

"I'm sure I could offer you a lot more than Scott could. First, I'm sure you miss being a alpha? I could give you that power back. Second, you'd be on the winning team. I'm not stupid Derek; I know Scott will not do as I ask until I have to drop a few heads on his front steps. One of those heads could be yours, I'd hate to have to waste such a pretty package but I'll do it. Take the deal Derek, serve a real master and not a child."

"Last time I check you were the same age as Scott," I said trying to use Dray's own words to hurt him. I didn't think he even had feelings but it was worth a try.

"That was cute Derek, really it was. I may look like your favorite age group, but don't be fooled I'm quite old. Do think about my offer and not Stiles. I do after all only need one, and I'd like it to be you rather than any of the others I offered the deal to," My body froze. Stiles? He knew about my dream? I was after all in Stiles room? That was Stiles calling my name? I was so confused, I found myself focusing my attention so hard on the dream that I didn't even see Dray leave. I had to know how the hell could he have known what I dreamt. Would I even dream of Stiles? Especially in such as sexual way, I mean maybe it was because of what happened with Dark Stiles and me. I have been thinking about it a lot recently, so that's probably why I dreamed of being with Stiles. I never thought of Stiles in such away before, but I knew my subconscious might be trying to tell me something I wouldn't let myself know. Could I really have a thing for Stiles? It seemed to be more on my mind then Dray's ridiculous offer to join him.

* * *

Lunch was normally everyone in Scott's packs favorite period because it was the time that they all got to be together, but today it seemed that everyone was just out of it. They sat at the lunch table. silent was the only comment element.

"Hi, Scott" Kira said coming over to the table lunch tray in hand. Scott picked his head up from the table.

"Oh, hi," He answered back smiling a wide smile. As Scott and Kira continued their small chatting Isaac couldn't help but stare due to his jealousy. Scott hadn't said two words to him all day since the car ride to school. As Isaac stared at Scott and Kira, Stiles stared at him trying to get a read on him.

"Where's Lydia?" Stiles finally asked. In their stupor no one even realized that Lydia wasn't at lunch.

"Hmm, I don't know," Scott, answered.

"I saw her leave," Kira said. This surprised everyone that Lydia would just leave without saying anything to them.

"Did anyone tell her Jackson was back?" Stiles asked.

"Ah, was I not so post to?" Isaac said. Stiles ran his hand down his face showing his disapproval. Scott and Kira went right back to their flirting. Isaac finally couldn't handle watching, he got up and left the table.

"Scott, I'll see you after English," Stiles said as he left the table as well. Scott barely even noticed. Kira had truly gotten his mind off of all the horror that had been driving him mad the last few days.

Stiles followed Isaac at a distance as he made his way to the locker room. Stiles slowly walked into the locker room and headed for the opposite side of the lockers Isaac was on. He was looking for something in his lacrosse locker. The door opened again and Stiles took cover in the showers.

"Isaac, I think we should talk?" A voice said. Stiles knew the voice since it haunted him every time he tried to sleep. It was Dray.

"Oh, shit," Isaac, said as he turned to see Dray standing there at the beginning of the lockers. Stiles didn't know what to do. If he tried to even text Scott it was possible that Dray could hear him.

"Isaac, relax I'm only here to talk," He said with a smile. It was such a creepy smile that it gave Isaac the willies.

"So this is your wonderful school. Cute. Isaac I would like to offer you the chance of a lifetime. I want you to join me," as soon as Dray said to join him Isaac's eyes broadened with shock.

"You want me to join you?" Isaac uttered back to Dray to make sure he heard him right.

"Yes, I do. You're loyal to Scott and the rest of them is foolish, but I like the loyalty, which is why I'm here offering you this chance. Join me; I'll give you true power, alpha power. I can give you everything you ever wanted family, power and even love. You know Scott will never love you, and Alison is waiting for Scott. She's just using you to make him jealous. Pick someone else, boy, girl, goat what ever. Join me and they will be yours. I find no reason for you to die when Scott challenges me. You know deep down when it comes down to who's important to Scott you are very low on the list. Join me, become powerful, become an alpha, and make your own family," Dray's words were resonating strongly with Isaac. Isaac thought to himself that what Dray was saying was true. Scott didn't care about him. Alison could be using him, after all how could someone really love him. Isaac just began to walk with this ghostly look on his face, as if someone had told him Santa wasn't real as a child. It seemed the words of Dray really cut him deeply.

"Think about it Isaac," Dray said once more as Isaac lifelessly walked out of the locker room.

"Stiles, you can come out now," Dray's monotone voice called out as soon as Isaac closed the door. Stiles almost threw up his lunch when Dray called his name. He slowly crept out to see Dray standing right in front of the doorway.

"Did you like what you heard," he said. He was still frozen with fear to even say a word.

"Stiles, you there," Dray said again. When Stiles eyes were glazed over in fear. He didn't even realize that Dray had moved closer to him.

"Stiles," Dray said snapping his fingers. He finally came back to reality and jumped back seeing Dray so close to him.

"Relax, no need to get jumpy Stiles. I'm not going to hurt you. You're a valuable pawn. Now I'm pretty sure that you heard everything I just said, and I honestly don't care if you tell Scott. I'm pretty sure Isaac will tell him. If you couldn't tell Isaac has it pretty bad for him." Stiles rolled his eyes when Dray talked about Scott and Isaac. Dray laughed. "So I thought I'd tell you so you can tell Scott. You only have about a day or two before the Nogitsune gets enough energy to take control of you for a while. So find the stone quickly so I can save you. Pretty simple." Dray said.

"How are you going to save me anyways?" Stiles asked.

"Don't worry about that yet Stiles, worry about getting Scott and the rest of the wolves to find my stone, but I'm curious about your involved in this strange pack being a human. Why haven't you taken the bite? You don't want to be strong?

"Ah" Was all Stiles could say.

"What if I could offer you something stronger, something ageless? What if I could offer you a chance to be something similar to me? I could turn you into a vampire if you wanted Stiles. I think we'd make a good team. Think about it Stiles, because if Scott doesn't find what I want you will die," Dray said. As soon as he finished speaking he turned and walked away. Stiles was still in a cloud of complete confusion by Dray's offer.

"Did he really just offer to make me a vampire?" Stiles keep saying over and over again in his mind.

* * *

As Dray had his conversation with both Isaac and Stiles, Scott was busy still talking with Kira. During their talking Scott kept thinking of a way to mention the wolfstone that Dray had wanted him to find in exchange for Stiles life.

"Oh, hey, I wanted to ask you something. Have you ever heard of something called a wolfstone or lifestone? Scott finally just blurted out even as Kira was still talking about some ridiculous assignment that was given to her in science class.

"Ah, no why," She answered as her face scrunched up. Scott thought to himself how adorable it was when she did that.

"You did great research last time. I thought maybe you could help me," Scott said.

"Sure, come over to my house after school," Kira said with a little to excitement. Before Scott could say anything Kira hugged him and walked off. Scott was left just sitting there confused that he thought he just made a date without even trying.

* * *

"Where am I," a groggy Alison asked as she sat up on a cot. The room she was in was dark and dreary, with such a horrible smell; it felt like a prison, but even colder.

"Help, "Alison started to scream her voice cracking as she did. She could hear someone moving outside.

"Who's out there?" Allison asked trying to be as brave as she could be in such a terrifying position. Alison could hear the footsteps growing closer and closer till she could hear jingling keys at the door. She stepped far away from the door all the way back till she hit her leg on the cot.

"Dad!" Alison said in a shock. "Where am I?"

"Sorry, honey this is for your safety," he answered her moving into the room.

"I want to leave," Alison said starting to move towards her dad.

"I'm sorry honey, no, you can't. I need to keep you safe now more than ever," He spoke.

"I can keep myself safe," She said.

"Alison, if you leave you will die. Keeping you here is the only way to protect you. You can hate me, but at least you will be alive." Alison didn't know what to say. What could she say; her father just said she'd die if she left.

"Die! I'm going to die?" Alison said taking a seat on the cot.

"I won't let that happen sweetie," he said taking a seat next to her.

"How do you know this?" Alison asked.

"Kara called me. She said one of her witches had a vision of it happening in Beacon hills, which is why you can't come anywhere near the town till all of this is over," He said standing back up.

"I'm going back to town tonight, I will tell your friends what is going to happen. I have some information that may help, but you will stay here," he walked out the door. Alison ran towards the door but he shut it right in her face.

"I'm sorry Alison," he said walking away.

"Dad!" Alison screamed but Chris kept walking.

* * *

As the school day came to an end Isaac, Scott and Stiles came together for lacrosse practice.

"Scott, I have to tell you something really important!" Isaac said as he came rushing over to him. "Not now, Isaac," Scott said as he put on his lacrosse jersey on.

"It's really important," Isaac said pleading to get his attention.

"I don't care, Isaac" Scott said as he texted Kira that they should meet at his house at seven because he had forgotten about practice today. Isaac's anger was too much he slammed his locker closed and walked out of the locker room.

"Isaac!" Coach called. "McCall, where is he going?" Scott shrugged his shoulders. Stiles came rushing into the locker room pulling off his shirt even before he got to his locker. In normal Stiles fashion walking and taking your shirt off over your head is too difficult, as he came crashing into one of the benches in the locker room that sent him toppling over right in front of Coach.

"Finally, Stilinski, you walking disaster, you're worst than Greenburg," Coach said as everyone laughed as Stiles pulled his shirt finally over his head. Stiles quickly got up and went over near Scott to finish getting changed.

"I want everyone's attention for a second, if some of you haven't heard Danny was involved in a accident. He's doing better from the last update we got so everyone sign the card on my desk before you leave today. Now get out to that field," he said finishing by blowing his whistle."

"Scott, wait," Stiles said as everyone began to run out.

"Where's Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"He left in a huff because I didn't listen to something he had to tell me," Scott said as he started to walk out.

"Why didn't you listen to what he had to say, if it's what I'm going to tell you it was really important," Stiles said to Scott as he walked next to him.

"What! What is so important," Scott said with attitude.

"Dray was here. He talked with Isaac and myself,"

"What!" Scott stopped dead in his tracks.

"He was here? what did he want?" Scott asked.

"Well maybe if you weren't mean to him like you probably were he would have told you, but I guess I have to now. Scott, Dray, asked Isaac to join him. I overheard the whole conversation.

"What!"

"Scott, he also asked me if I wanted to be like him, a vampire,"

"What did Isaac say? Scott seemed to be so shocked by Dray's offer to Isaac that he didn't even hear what Stiles said about his own offer.

"Nothing, Dray really hurt him Scott, which you being mean to him was really bad. Isaac left after hearing what Dray said I think that's what he wanted to tell you. Stiles said.

"I have to find Isaac," Scott said.

"Go, I'll cover for you take my keys if you need them, they're in my locker," Stiles said as he began walking backwards towards the field. Scott took off back towards the lockers. He quickly undid Stiles's locker tossed his gloves inside and grabbed Stiles's keys. He rushed after Isaac with all hope that he could apologize to Isaac.


	11. Chapter 11

Isaac just walked and walked he didn't even have a place to go. As he walked all he could think about was what Dray had said to him hours earlier.

"Where the fuck am I even going," Isaac said to himself as he tried so hard not to cry. Derek didn't care about him. Scott didn't care about him. Alison was gone and probably didn't care about him. Isaac at that moment came to the conclusion that not a single person cared about him. Hell his father hated him so much that he took pleasure in beating him. Isaac in that moment didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to continue to be plagued by the horrible treatment he got from people he cared about because it always reminded him of the way his father treated him. Isaac raised his head as he heard the revving of an engine; he looked around to see a car come flying down the block and it blew past him. Isaac didn't even take a second look and continued walking. The car again gunned its engine and the squealing of tires made him look back. The car raced up too him and Isaac recognized it. Then the window rolled down and Isaac got his answer it was Jackson driving his Porsche.

"Hey, neighbor," Jackson, said flashing a smile, while revving the engine of his car again. "You ok? Jackson asked

"I'm fine," Isaac answered before stepping away from the car and beginning to walk away.

"Do you need a lift," Jackson asked as he drove his car slowly alongside Isaac.

"No!" Isaac shouted back as he let his anger out for a second.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you," Isaac said walking back towards the car.

"Get in let me give you a lift it looks like it's going to rain," Jackson said motioning with his head for Isaac to get into the car. Before he could even put his seatbelt on Jackson took off.

"So where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"I have no clue," Isaac said

"Do you just want me to drop you home?" Jackson asked.

"I don't have a home?" Isaac said sniffling as he held back tears.

"Ah, huh? You don't have a home? Don't you still live across the street from me? "He asked

"No, you killed my dad remember I had to sell the house," Isaac said coldly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that I really never did apologize to you for that, but he was a dick didn't he use to beat you or something?"

"Fuck you. Only you can turn an apology to a slap in the face. Let me out of the car," Isaac said grabbing at the handle of the door.

"Isaac, relax. I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Jackson continued "Please let me at least take you where you need to go,"

"You actually don't fucking get it. I have nowhere to go," Isaac screamed as tears started streaming down his face. Jackson started to feel so guilty and uncomfortable.

"Where are you living?" he asked.

"I was living with Derek, then he tossed me to the curb, now Scott, but that's just as bad,"

"Well if you want you're welcome to crash at my place. I'm going to be staying here for a while. I'm even going to come back to School," Jackson said in an attempt at being nice.

"Really?" Isaac asked. "You're really inviting me to crash at your house?" Isaac asked again.

"Yeah, why you so shocked?" Jackson said.

"Causes you're a dick," Isaac said with a laugh as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Yeah, I am" Jackson said laughing to. "Do you need any stuff from Scott's" Jackson added.

"Yeah, you can drop me off there," Isaac said.

"Ok," Jackson responded before flooring the car. It only took about three minutes to get to Scott's house.

"Do you want me to wait?" Jackson asked.

"No it's fine," He wasn't sure after all about staying with Jackson. It was something he agreed to in anger.

"Ok, take my number, give me your phone," Isaac handed him his phone. He was still in shock Jackson was being nice and now even more shocked that it seemed he wanted to me his friend.

"Call me if you need a ride ok," He said. Isaac nodded yes, and then drove away. He didn't drive far till he pulled over and pulled out his phone and began to dial.

"I just dropped him off at McCall's house," he said into the phone before hanging up.

As Isaac still didn't know if he would take Jackson up on his offer, but at least he had another option. He found Scott's hide a key and went into the house still so undecided. His phone started to vibrate Scott was calling. The second Isaac saw Scott calling all the negative feelings came back to him. He sent the call to voicemail and texted Jackson that he'd be ready in ten. Isaac raced up stairs to Scott's room and grabbed all the stuff he could in the one black trash bag he kept his stuff in. It was quite sad that even though Isaac had lived at Scotts for quite a while he still lived out of a trash bag.

As he walked outside black bag draped over his shoulder he actually had a smile on since him leaving might make Scott feel bad and maybe change. There was also the possible that Jackson could be someone Isaac could be friends with. As Isaac walked towards the sidewalk a black escalade rolled up. Isaac was confused and stepped back. The back window rolled down revealing Dray.

"Isaac, get in the car. You look so damn sad come have some fun," Dray said in the nicest tone. "No!" Isaac said taking another step back.

"On come on Isaac, I promise not to bite. Come out, have some fun for a change, if you don't you'll hurt my feelings and I might want to go on a killing rampage," Dray said with the creepy attempt at doing a sad face. Isaac wanted to laugh but he thought Dray might actually kill him if he did.

"Oh, so now you're threatening me," Isaac said.

" If I have too. Just come on Isaac. Let me show you the life you could have if you took my offer and joined me. Don't worry Jackson's not coming seems someone gave him a flat tire. Isaac's happiness came crashing down.

"Oh come on Isaac, don't be all sad. Come out. I promise a night that you will never forget," Dray opened the door to the car and slid over. Isaac finally gave in and got in the car.

"If you come I'll give Scott more time to find the stone without me starting to kill everyone he knows," Dray motioned for Isaac to get into the car as he spoke. Isaac felt like he had to take Dray up on the offer.

"See you'll enjoy yourself Isaac I guarantee it," Dray said as the car drove off.

In what could only be described as the most awkward car ride in the history of car rides Isaac sat just three inches from Dray cradling his black trash bag that held everything he owned.

"You're a very quiet kid," Dray said. Isaac looked over towards him, but didn't say a word.

"I get it Isaac, I seem like the bogeyman, but I'm not," He spoke softly to the point that his voice was calming.

"Aren't you?" Isaac said lowly as he stared a hole into passenger seat headrest. Dray laughed and playfully slapped Isaac, which almost caused him to almost jump out of his skin. This only made Dray laugh harder.

"It depends on who you ask. Is that what you think of me Isaac?" Dray asked.

"You're a killer," Isaac said finally turning towards Dray, even if it was only for a second.

"You're right I am," Dray answered. "Isaac, look at me,"

"I enjoy it," Dray said as soon as Isaac looked at him. This creepy smile slowly spread across his face.

"You're a monster," Isaac said looking right into Dray's face. Dray couldn't help but smile.

"So are you, Isaac. I just might be a little more upfront and enjoy it more then you," Dray said moving closer to Isaac.

"Tonight Isaac you'll get to see a piece of what your life could be like if you joined me, but I don't want you to think that this is me trying to force you to join me. I don't force loyalty ."

"Who else did you ask?" Isaac asked.

"Aiden, Ethan, Jackson, Derek, and then you. All in the order I want. I see such promise in your Isaac, why I saved the best for last. You may not see it, but you can have a very bright future," Isaac played it cool but the compliments from Dray did make him feel a little better about himself and relaxed him at the same time.

"Where are we going?" Isaac finally asked.

"Somewhere to have some fun," Dray answered. The car made a right turn Isaac looked out the window to see that they had arrived at what looked like a club. Dray stepped out of the car first when the door opened from the outside.

Isaac POV.

As Dray left the car I began to dread my decision to go with him, but in the back of my mind I was doing for both a good and bad reasons at the same time. I wanted to protect Scott and make him worry. As I moved out of the car slowly I saw that the door was being held open by a massive specimen of a man. He had such a stern face it was almost scarier than Dray. Well not his monster face.

"Isaac, come on," Dray called. The stern faced man closed the door to the car and it pulled off. As I followed Dray I kept looking back to the stern man who followed me. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place. I was caught between a giant and a monster. I barely took in the tons of people waiting in line as we walked past them. As we came close to the door Dray just stopped and stared at the two men in front of the door. He looked at each of them back and forth for a few seconds.

"Right this way, Lord Dray" One of the men said as he open the door for him. I found the whole thing strange, but that seemed to go hand and hand when dealing with him. I didn't know this club, not like I would; I have never been to one. Closest I came was a few raves I went to, but nothing like this place it was huge, loud and bright. The noise mixed with the bright colors creating this strange feeling over me. I came to a stop only to be pushed by stern face behind me. I continued on my way following Dray as he pushed past people. I only guess he was heading for the VIP room in the far back. We came to the door before Dray turned the handle a man in a white suit came rushing over. Over the loud sounds I could barely hear what the man was saying to Dray. What I did hear was the man addressed him as Lord Dray as well. The man bowed and led Dray into the room I followed behind. As we entered the room we came to another door. The man in white placed his hand on one of those hand print gadgets that I only thought existed in movies. The door opened and he stepped aside. Dray walked into darkness. I didn't know what to do; I froze till I was pushed from behind. I was coming to hate stern face just as much as Dray. The second I entered the room the door was pulled from the outside shut. I began to panic. I didn't know what was going to happen but I was worried more than ever before.

"Relax, Isaac" Dray said as he sat down on a black leather couch. I found myself trying to open the door but it was locked.

"Why's the door locked?" I said still trying to open the door foolishly. The door made a beeping sound and as I turned the handle it was loose.

"Happy," Dray said.

"Isaac, sit down have a drink," Dray said. Knowing the door was open gave me a sense of relief. My eyes began to look around the room it was huge. White walls filled with beautiful art, a large flat screen TV hanging across from the two leather couches. On the far wall was a large wine cabinet half wood with bottles hanging and half glass, which let out the high pitch whine, which showed that it was a refrigerated part The door we entered from opened and a man came in pushing a cart that you normally see in hotels carrying food.

"Your food, Sir," the man said with a bow before leaving.

"Isaac, please have some," Dray said as he walked over to the cabinet. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as he pulled out a bottle of wine. As I picked up the metal lip from the trays of food the smells started to make me salivate. It was chicken wings, and my favorite honey BBQ. I pulled up the next lid; it was fries with hot sauce.

"How the fuck could he know my favorite foods?" I thought to myself. I looked back towards him as he sat their glass of wine in hand just enjoying my confusion.

"How did I know your favorite food? Dray asked the question on my mind. "Well since you asked nicely, I'll tell you," Dray said laughing.

"So tell me," I asked moving towards him grabbing a fry.

"Ah, see then it ruins the mystery," Dray said followed by a drink of wine.

"Do you want some? It's a great year 1939. Try some, see what it's like to live well," Dray said as he poured a glass. He held the glass out. I shouldn't be drinking, but if I didn't take it who knows what he'd do.

"That's gross," I said as soon as I could get the taste out of my mouth. Dray started to laugh.

"You call a twenty-five thousand dollar bottle of wine gross, what you rather have a Pepsi. I forget that you are actually a child, but you have promise. Please eat Isaac, before your food gets cold and before my food arrives," Dray said waving me off. I couldn't argue the food smelled amazing. I hadn't eaten since lunch and school food sucked so I was starving. The food was so good that the idea of Dray watching seemed to move more and more to the back of my mind. The door opened again and another person walked in this time a young women.

"Lord Dray, I've picked out the best for you. Would you like me to send them in now?" the young blond woman asked as she bowed.

"No, Bianca, send them in a while," He answered her.

"Yes, my lord," She said bowing before leaving. It was driving me crazy why they kept calling him lord.

"Why do they call you lord?" I asked in between bites of food.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that talking with your mouth full is rude," Dray said with such a serious cold face that it started to scare me. Then it slowly turned into that smile, that creepy smile.

"They serve me. That's why they call me lord. I'm their master and I think being called master is a little to Dracula."

"Serve you?" I asked confused by what he was saying.

"Yes, Isaac some serve me. Some for profit and some because I will it," he said as he filled up his glass. Did he just say that he could control people?

"You can control people? Like mind control?" I asked.

"Yes I can. It's not that special Isaac, but my abilities do precede the vampires of today. I can bend and manipulate the will of people without even having to say a word," He said in such a calm way.

"Why would you tell me this?" I was curious I had to ask why he would tell me information about what he could do. I mean this was huge, we knew nothing about what he could do and this was big.

"Why not Isaac. I don't perceive you as a threat, actually the complete opposite. I see you as a powerful ally. I have nothing to fear Isaac; I'm unstoppable, and it will behoove you and your friends to learn that very quickly. I hope you do stand at my side when Scott does try to stop my plan".

I didn't know what to say. What should I say? I was lost in my own thoughts, but Dray said something about a plan. Even if it was on purpose he still spoke of a plan, which meant he was really up to something big. At least that's what I think it meant.

"Your unstoppable?" I asked. I wanted to see how much I could get out of him.

"Enough about me Isaac, more about you. Their isn't much I don't know about you already, but I'm sure something you tell me might be new. Ah, something I don't know why did your mother leave you and your brother with your father?" I dropped the chicken wing in my hand when Dray uttered those words.

"You have no right to bring them up!" I screamed without even knowing. I could feel myself growing angry and emotional at the same time.

"You're right, that was mean of me, but it was a valid question. I'm sure you want answers to them. I can help you get them? Want to know why your mother left? I could get that answer. You really want to know what happened to your brother, that I might know already. All you have to do is ask me nicely for them." Dray's words hurt me but then he said he had answers. I didn't have answers to why my mother left I barely remember her, as for Camden he died in that stupid war.

"Why are you telling me this? You think it's going to get me to join you?"

"To show you that we are friends Isaac. Friends help each other right? I mean I know you are use to dysfunctional relationships. I mean look at your biological family, then your foe family with Derek, all the way to the love you crave from two people who use you like a pawn. You haven't ever had a real friend, well except Matt, but your father made that go away. Let me be your friend Isaac." Dray got up during his long speech and began to walk towards the wine cabinet.

"Friend?" was the only word I said as the knocking and opening of the door cut me off.

"Ah, sorry seem likes the party is here now," Dray said with a new bottle in his hand. That girl came back but this time not alone six people, three men and three women all ranging from late teens or maybe early twenties followed behind chatting amongst themselves.

"Did I do well," the girl asked. Dray nodded and she left. The people were chatty talking about this special VIP event. I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Welcome everyone, I have some bad news for all of you tonight you are here for the pleasure of my dear friend Isaac over there." All eyes darted to me I was freaking out with that many eyes. The people started talking amongst themselves it all jumbled together making it hard to understand.

"Shut up!" Dray screamed. "Look at me," When the people looked towards him they went silent. Even their movements stopped, and when I say stopped I mean totally stopped like robotic, not even a blink.

"What are you doing to them?" I asked as I walked towards them.

"I eased their minds," Dray said as he took a seat.

"What did you mean when you said what you said," I asked. Dray motioned with his two fingers for one of the girls to come towards him. She was beautiful, blond with amazing firm body.

"I thought I made it clear. They are here for you pick one or all have fun," He said. I still didn't know what he meant.

"Awe, that's so cute. You look like a lost little puppy," Dray said standing up and walking towards me. He grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me back towards them.

"Strip," he said and all of them started to remove their clothing. I was so embarrassed, but at the same time slightly turned on; I couldn't lie. All of them were really hot; I mean tens, they made me look like a two.

"Do I have to explain more Isaac, or have you picked up on what I was saying," He said slapping me in the back.

"You're sick," I said turning back to face him.

"Yea so," he said taking a seat back next to the blond.

"You want me to do things with these people that's sick," I said trying to prove my point that Dray was mad to think I would.

"Don't be such a child Isaac. You are part of the privileged class now you get to enjoy the perks of it.

"This! This is what being your friend gets me…" I stopped in mid sentence, as I was touched from behind. Frist one hand, then two, all the way up to four I could feel theirs breaths on the nape of my neck before I even saw their faces. I tried to pull away but both of them wrapped their arms around me tightly.

"Make them stop," I begged Dray but he just stared. They began to kiss my neck sending pleasure signals down my whole body. I found myself starting to fight against my own urge, but it was becoming a very difficult to fight them.

The scent of lust was heavy in the air in that small room. Isaac's internal sense of right and wrong was becoming heavily outmatched by the growing pleasure he was feeling throughout his body. As the man and woman's hands griped at his shirt and began to tug they kiss his neck. Isaac's shirt was pulled off quickly as the two worked together.

"Stop," Isaac said, but the woman moved around to his front, her eyes glazed over as her hands ran up his chest to his face. she pulled his chin down for a kiss, biting at his lip. This didn't for a second stop the man, who from behind continued running his hands up and down Isaac's chest, digging his nails deep drawing blood as he nursed Isaac's neck with kisses. The pleasure made Isaac's knees buckle. The male and female cradled the wolf as they slowly started to move together in an almost sexual dance. Both faced him and as they took turns ravaging Isaac's mouth they pulled him towards the empty furniture. They pushed him towards the couch; for the first time since the start of the seduction Isaac had a second of freedom to his own thoughts as he was seated on the couch. Even though him was freed from the grip of the man and woman his eyes weren't. The two began to kiss, their hands trailing up and down each other's barely clothed bodies still they stopped and turned back to Isaac. It seemed it was Dray's slight head motion that he missed that might have caused them to do so.

The sensations going through Isaac's body can only be described as an eclectic tingling, as his heart raced. It began to race even more when the two came towards him quickly and climbed on top of him. The two devoured Isaac's mouth as their bodies touched his flesh. He could barely hide his excitement from the look at his ever-growing tighter bulge in his pants. He let out a gasp as hands made contact with his crouch. The rubbing sensation brought pleasure to Isaac that he never felt before; at least not that he didn't cause himself. As he was touched he couldn't help but to close his eyes and begin to imagine Scott and Alison, both being the two people on top of him. The thoughts, feelings and motions were finally becoming too hard for Isaac to hold back his release.

"That's enough," Dray uttered snapping his fingers. Isaac's eyes popped open to see the guy and girl getting off of him.

"What. Huh." Isaac said sitting up from the couch. A look of perplexity and disappointment crept over his face.

"I'm sure you didn't want to finish that quickly Isaac," Dray said laughing. Isaac couldn't muster the willpower to even comment on Drays words. He just sat there for a few seconds trying to catch his own thoughts. His feelings of lust were still unbelievably strong, and he didn't know how to get them to subside.

"I'm sorry to have to cut that short, but I'm hungry and I thought you rather have me stop your pants party than catching sight of me eating," Dray said. Isaac thoughts were still mostly focused on the feelings taking place in his pants. He finally looked towards Dray right in time to see Dray draw a blade across the neck woman next to him. The smell of blood broke the spell of lust that had trapped Isaac.

"What the fuck!" Isaac said jumping up the second he saw Dray beginning to feed from the young woman

"I did warn you,". The blood on his mouth was deep red. "Oh, don't be uptight. You're just mad that I stopped your fun," Isaac looked away showing to a point Dray was right.

"Don't worry Isaac you can finish your fun after," Dray said standing up and pushing the girl off him. Her body dropping to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"After what?" Isaac asked as he looked around for his shirt. Isaac caught sight of it lying on the floor next to the three other people, who still hadn't moved an inch since Dray told them to stop.

"After I give you your gift," Dray said as Isaac bent down to pick up his dark gray tee shirt.

"You might not want to put that on just yet, things can still get messy," Dray said as he continued to moving towards a door next to small bar space near the wine refrigerator.

"Go up stairs, see your present for yourself," Dray said opening the door revealing steps that lead upwards. The curiosity was strong in young Isaac, which when presented with this he couldn't help but take interest in what Dray said. With shirt still clutched to his sweaty body Isaac started up the stairs with Dray in tow. As the two moved up the stairs lights flicked on then right off. As Isaac came to the last step, he stepped into a room of darkness. Isaac stood motionless in the seer darkness, but his ears picked up a heartbeat. The lights came popping on to reveal a naked man tied up and kneeling on some sort of paper plastic. The man began to try to talk through the piece of rope wedged in his mouth, but Isaac couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

"What the hell is this?" Isaac said as he moved towards the man, his foot making a crinkling sound as he stepped on the paper.

"This is your present," Dray said. Isaac mind automatically went to the idea that this was some sort of sexual thing.

"You look confused," Dray said as he walked past Isaac and towards the man. He was fairly young maybe late twenties early thirties. Dray kicked him in the stomach, which freaked Isaac out. The man groaned as he slumped downwards. Dray pulled him up by his hair to reveal burning red eyes

"He's an alpha!" Isaac said over the man's deep breathing and groaning through the rope in his mouth.

"Here's my gift to you Isaac. Call it a signing bonus," Dray said pushing the alpha down to the plastic covered floor.

"Where are you going?" Isaac said towards Dray as he walked past him.

"To finish my meal, don't worry I won't kill them, as for him that's your decision. Kill him and take his alpha power or leave him. Do not and I stress this, do not let him go Isaac. If you choose not to kill him that's your decision, but that's all I will allow," Dray said staring at Isaac. Dray for the first night presented himself once again as the big bad monster Isaac thought he was.

"Ah," was all Isaac could say.

"Just a quick little rip of the throat and you're powerful. If you don't someone else will. I want it to be you Isaac, but if you don't want to join me fine. Derek, or Aiden or Ethan, hell I'm sure Jackson wouldn't pass up on this rare chance. Take the power Isaac, take my offer, join me," Dray stopped talking and turned back to walk out of the room.

"Make me proud Isaac," Dray said right as he closed the door. Isaac was stunned. He stood there in a cold motionless way that would have been seen as creepy, but only Isaac and the man were in the room as he was busy trying to free himself. Isaac had to make a decision that would affect everything. Many questions ran through his mind, but the main was could he take a life? He had never killed before, could he do it for power. Power wasn't important to him, but in the battle to come no matter what side he choose power could mean life and death.


	12. Chapter 12

"Scott, where are you?" Stiles face tensed up as he closed his cellphone.

Stiles had been left stranded by Scott, who had taken his jeep to search for Isaac. Stiles texted everyone he knew for a possible ride home. As he texted them his mind started to wonder why Scott wouldn't answer him. His mind started to slowly drift on the possibility that the reason why Scott wasn't answering was because Scott and Isaac were banging in his jeep. Stiles once again called Scott. With all attention to say his thoughts, but at the beep he couldn't.

"I'll be waiting in the front of the school Scott. Come get me, Stiles screamed into his phone. As he waited both tired and sweaty his anger grew towards his friend. Mostly because Stiles couldn't get the idea of Scott and Isaac being intimate while he sat on the steps of the school like a moron waiting. Stiles didn't care what they did or even if they were together. He just hated the fact he was tossed to the side because of it.

Suddenly Stiles saw headlights as a car came into the parking lot. It wasn't his jeep it was Derek's car.

Stiles's POV.

I was happy to see the car for a second, but once I realized it was Derek I wasn't. I mean it was going to be quite awkward to be in the car with him after what I did to him while under the control of the Nogitsune.

"Stiles get in," Derek called out through the window right when the car came to a stop just a few feet from where I sat on the curb. With a huff I made my way to the car. As I passed him my backpack he tossed it into the backseat.

"Thanks for coming," I said smiling.

"Yeah, no problem," Derek smiled back before looking away and driving.

"So how was school today?" Derek asked my guess trying to make small talk.

"It was good till that nut job vampire showed up," Derek slammed on the break.

"Ow," I said as the seat belt pulled and pinched at my body. "What the hell Derek?"

"Sorry," Derek said taking his foot of the break. The car jerked forward and started moving again. "What happen? What did he do?

"He came and asked Isaac to join him, and I think me too. He offered to make me a vampire,"

"What did you say?" Derek asked.

"Well I didn't, but I don't think I want to go all twilight. As for Isaac I don't know. Scott and him kind of clashed today, which as you can tell is why I was left without wheels."

"He offered me the same deal," Derek said turning his head slightly towards me.

"Really, when?" I asked.

"This morning. Stiles, we are really underestimating this guy. He's really smart and somehow know so much about each of us it's alarming We need to get a head of this before he buries us," I had never seen Derek speak in such a way. He seemed actually scared.

"What did he know?" I asked. Derek just looked towards me and raised his eyebrows. I got that as yeah right look.

Derek's POV.

"Why the hell did I do this," I thought to myself. It was so awkward having to look at him and talk with him after that dream.

"Derek, I…I never got a chance to apologize to you for what happened," Stiles said out of nowhere. My thoughts automatically went back to that experience. I couldn't be honest with him because I wasn't even sure what the hell was wrong with me for thinking I liked a child.

"Did you hear me Derek," Stiles said again.

"Yea, I did," I answered trying hard to play it off. My phone began to ring.

"Get my phone," I said. "It's in my pants pocket," Stiles didn't say anything, he just did as he was asked. As I felt his hand slide into my pocket and touch my thigh my whole body started to tingle. It felt like he was digging in their for quite a while till he touched more than he expected. The touch of Stiles hand on that part of me and my reaction, both mentally and physically made me question everything. Once stiles knew he touched way more than my cell, he pulled the phone out quickly and answered it.

"Oh my god, sorry," he said answering the phone.

"Scott, where the fuck are you?" Stiles said into the phone angrily.

"Put it on speaker," I said.

"Stiles, why you with Derek?" Scott said through the phone.

"Because your ass left me stranded. Did you at least find Isaac?" Stiles asked.

"No luck I think I drove around town twice. I'm going by Kira's she just called me and said she found something out about the stone. Scott hung up.

"What the fuck?" Stiles said.

"Wow that was rude," I said back. It really was, since Scott became this true alpha his arrogance has only increased and even surpassed my own. "Where am I dropping you?" I asked Stiles.

"At my house," He answered flashing an adorable smile. For someone reason I couldn't understand how I could dislike someone, and yet like him at the same time. This seemed to be my dilemma.

* * *

As Scott pulled in front of Kira's house he had already made the decision to put the search for Isaac on hold. This information seemed more important than Isaac's hurt feelings Scott thought to himself. As Scott walked to Kira's front door the thought of Isaac being sad continued to persist in his mind even though he kept telling himself to stop, he couldn't. Even as he knocked he wondered where Isaac was and what he was doing. Scott didn't know at that very moment Isaac was embracing his wide side as he was locked in passion

"Hi, Scott," Kira said opening the door with a huge smile around the third knock. "Come in," she said pulling him into the house. Scott smiled back, but was a little shocked by her strength. Kira pulled him throughout the house till they got to the living room.

"Mom, Dad, this is Scott," Kira said pulling Scott in front of her. It was as if she was showing off her new toy.

"Hello, Scott," Mr. Yukimura said.

"Nice to meet you dear," Mrs. Yukimura said extending her hand. Scott immediately shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you too Mrs. Yukimura," Scott said.

" Please call me Noshiko, Kira, please leave us," she said. Scott swallowed hard. Kira did as her mother asked.

"Please Scott, sit we must talk" She said motioning her hand towards the empty couch across from where her and her husband were seated.

"About, what Mrs. Yukimura," Scott asked.

"The darkness in this town. I should have come to you sooner, but I didn't want to involve children unless it was needed. It now seems that the darkness I've tried to protect this town from has come and forced you kids into this game," Scott looked at her like she was crazy trying to play everything off.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about?" Scott said.

"Scott, we know you're a werewolf," Mr. Yukimura said.

"Ah," Scott replayed shocked that they knew his secret.

"We know all about your pack. This isn't about hiding secrets. When I saw Kira looking up about the lifestone I knew it was time to intervene. Scott, why did you ask Kira to look that up for you?" Mr. Yukimura asked.

"A vampire is demanding we find that stone for him," Scott answered quickly.

"A vampire! Not the Nogitsune?" Mrs. Yukimura said shockingly.

"Wait, how do you know about the Nogitsune that's possessing my friend?" Scott asked.

"It's the evil I am tasked with killing. I am sorry about your friend Scott, but he must die," She said.

"Stiles is fine. The vampire helped him and now he wants that stone, and I'm going to get it for him".

"You can not give that stone to him Scott, above all else," she said putting down a cup of tea.

"Why is this goddamn stone so important?" Scott asked.

"These stones were once used to hold the powers of the strongest champions of the supernatural world; sometime witches, but mostly werewolves, that's why they care commonly called wolf stones. Instead of passing alpha ability through murder, these stones were used to catch the life forces and power of a dying alpha. These stones would greatly boost the power. Before passing it on to another."

"Why would a vampire want something he can't use?" Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott, but he must be stopped,"

"Look, all do respect, but you haven't seen what that thing can do. I won't fight him unless I'm sure I have to,"

"I do agree with you on that Scott," she said interrupting him. "But we must find out his plan, and get the stone first."

"How do I find the stone?" Scott asked.

"You should be able to sense it. If the stone here has power, which it must for the reason he wants it," She answered.

"I will do my best to help in the search and information gathering, I just ask that you keep all of this away from Kira," She asked.

"You want me to lie to her?" Scott asked.

"Yes, Scott," Mr. Yukimura said. Scott didn't look too happy, but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Now, please go, we must talk with Kira, alone," she said in her nicest way of saying get lost. As Scott walked towards the door he walked pass Kira, who had been hiding on the other side of the wall right between the den and the living room. Her facial expression was one of surprise, fear and sadness. Even though their eyes only met for a second Scott felt her pain. He turned quickly away from her so her parents wouldn't know she heard everything. As Scott stood outside Kira's house he just wanted to start pulling out his hair. It seemed he couldn't do anything without someone getting hurt anymore.

* * *

Stiles stepped out of Derek's car only to hear the tires squeal off before Stiles could even thank Derek.

"Thanks," Stiles shouted. He didn't know if Derek heard or even cared. "Fuck" Stiles said out loud as he realized that he had left his backpack in his car.

"Seems like your friends don't like your company any more Stiles," a voice said. Stiles spun around, his eyes frantically trying to place the voice with a body.

"Guess it may have been the whole aggressive sexual game you played with Scott and Derek. I'm kind of sad that I didn't get to see who was going to be next," the voice said.

"Dray," Stiles said as he stepped out of the shadow of the large elm tree on the property. Dray rushed towards Stiles causing him to jump back and fall towards the ground.

"Ow," Stiles said shaking his hand. Dray could smell the blood before Stiles even saw that he had cut his hand.

"You smell good," Dray flashed that dark smile.

"No, that's my smell. Stop smelling me," Stiles panicked crawling away.. The air wiped Stiles in the face as Dray raced towards him. Stiles gasped as Dray entered his personal space. Dray went down and picked up a small rock. It had traces of blood on it, Stiles blood. He ran the rock across his wrist. Stiles moved backwards as it grossed him out.

"I'll share if you will," Dray said presenting his wrist towards Stiles. Stiles dropped his lacrosse gear and moved back toward Dray in almost a zombie like state. Dray held up his arm facing out towards him, the drops of blood dripping to the ground were slowing down. Stiles grabbed towards Dray's hand with his own and began to drink. He even bit down to draw more blood.

"My turn," Stiles didn't stop drinking from Dray for a second. He just stuck out his other arm towards Dray's mouth. Even as Dray bit down Stiles continued to drink without even noticing he was being fed on.

"Oh my god," Stiles said pulling away from Dray. "Why did I do that?" Stiles said franticly. "You bit me?"

"You offered," Dray said. "Don't worry it will heal," Stiles looked back at his wound and it was gone.

"How?" Stiles said in amazement.

"My blood, you're welcome. Oh and by the way you can thank Isaac for that help. As for the next dose you'll need to do something for me," Dray said starting to walk towards Stiles.

"Why would I ever want more?" Stiles said.

"Because you can lie to yourself, not me Stiles. You will want more; you'll crave it. You will do whatever I ask," Dray said walking past Stiles. "You know what I'll tell you now," Dray said turning back towards Stiles. "Next time you see Derek, you will make a sexual move on him. Don't give too much up, and when you finish you tell Derek that I said tick tock on making his decision. Then forget everything you did.

"You're fucking sick. Why in the hell would I do that?" Stiles said face twisted by what Dray said.

"Maybe I wasn't talking to you Stiles. It doesn't matter when I leave you will forget all of this, but do enjoy your dreams tonight," Dray said before he disappeared into the night. Stiles began to look around aimlessly. Why am I standing out here? He thought to himself.

* * *

Scott drove home haunted by his thoughts of guilt, fear and down right sadness. As he pulled into his driveway he realized that he needed to drop Stiles jeep off. He had already been such a dick and caused so much misery today he had to at least try to make things right and apologize to Stiles. When he finally got to Stiles house the lights were out. Scott looked at his phone, it read 10:45.

"Hmm, why would Stiles be asleep this early" Scott thought to himself. After Scott tossed Stiles' keys through the mail slot he began on his walk home. It wasn't far, but it meant more time to his thoughts. A horn beeped and a car pulled up right alongside Scott. Scott barely even noticed, as he was deep in thought.

"McCall," A voice yelled from the car. Scott turned and saw Jackson's Porsche.

"What Jackson," Scott answered in an angry tone. It seemed like Scott was doing just what Isaac did earlier that night.

"Geez, McCall. Fuck me. I try to be nice and you're nasty. No wonder why you and Isaac are friends," Jackson said.

"Wait, you saw Isaac?" Scott said snapping back to reality. He moved quickly towards Jackson's car and now bent down peering into the car.

"Ah, yea a few hours ago. I gave him a ride, he texted me to pick him up at your house, but someone slashed my tires when I stopped at my house. It took forever to get them replaced at this time at night. I was just heading to your house now that my car is fixed. ," Jackson said.

"Since when are you two friends," Scott asked.

"We're not. I was just being nice. He needed a ride and stuff. So I said I would help, but he never answered me back when I said I would be late to get him," Jackson said. Scott opened the door and got into Jackson's car.

"Ah, yeah sure come right in," Jackson said sarcastically.

"You said you were going to my house, so go," Scott said. Jackson gunned it causing Scott to jerk forwards. It was only about a three-minute car ride, but was also a real uncomfortable one. As they pulled up Scott noticed someone walking towards his house. Scott jumped out of the car before Jackson could even come to a full stop.

"Shit, McCall, you couldn't at least wait for me to stop," Jackson shouted. Scott didn't even care what Jackson had to say.

"Isaac!" Scott shouted, but the figure kept walking. Scott raced after the figure and finally got ahead of him. "Isaac, come on don't be mad, I'm sorry," Scott said getting in front of boy. Isaac barely even looked at Scott before pushing past him this time hard with his shoulder before moving towards the door. As Scott looked at Isaac he noticed a cold expression on his face. Isaac would always smile when they talk, now he could barely even get Isaac to even look at him in the face.

"Isaac, I'm really sorry," Scott, grabbed at Isaac's arm to get him to stop moving.

"Get the fuck off me," Isaac said looking up finally at Scott. The anger on his face was something Scott never saw Isaac express. Scott was speechless, as Isaac pulled away from him hard.

"Isaac," Scott called. Isaac turned back towards him.

"I hate you. I really fucking hate you," Isaac screamed. Jackson got out of his car with a huge smile on his face. Scott didn't know what to say, he was thrown for a loop hearing Isaac talk like that to him.

"Isaac, I said I was sorry. I get your mad, but I'm sorry," Scott said trying to express how truly sorry he was for being mean to him. Scott once again stepped in front of him, but this time Isaac wouldn't be stopped. He swung at him, his fist fill up with all the possible rage that Isaac I had built up from years of mistreatment. Scott fell to the ground hard and clutched his jaw. The pain wasn't even registering with him over the shock of being hit by Isaac. Over his laughing Jackson made his way over.

"Wow, Isaac, I didn't think you had that in you," Jackson said. Isaac turned towards Jackson and soon Jackson's face matched Scott's facial expression of absolute bewilderment. Isaac eyes now burned a fiery red; his breathing was heavy, almost panting.

"You're an al...alpha," Jackson said out loud taking steps backwards.

"Isaac, calm down. Tell me what happened?" Scott asked. Isaac turned back towards him his face in mid shift. As he stared at Scott the change kept coming and going back and forth. Isaac brought forth his claws and moved towards Scott.

"Isaac, stop!" Scott, shouted as he backed away from Isaac. Isaac swung his claws, Scott got lucky to avoid the first two swings, but the third one connected with Scott's chest ripping through his jacket and shirt. Blood dripped through the slash and off Isaac's razor sharp claws. Isaac roared as his face began to change far greater than the normal shift of werewolves. Scott knew what was happening he was fully shifting like what Peter could do when he was an alpha. Scott feared the full transformation and did everything in his power to suppress that part of his alpha ability and he did accomplish it. In the middle of a roar Isaac stopped his eyes rolled back in his head as his body tumbled forward to the ground. Scott looked to see Jackson putting his arm down.

"What did you do?" Scott said as he checked on Isaac.

"Your welcome," Jackson winked. "I did what I had to. He was out of control,"

"You didn't have to punch him in the back of the head," Scott said as he rolled Isaac over. He was out cold.

"Next time I'll let him rip you to pieces," Jackson said turning in a huff to walk away.

"Jackson, wait, Scott called out. "Please help me with him,"

"Ugh, fine," Jackson, said coming back towards Scott and Isaac. As the two moved him into the house their minds were both on the same thing. How did Isaac become an alpha? Their emotional reactions were very different. Jackson's jealousy bordered on anger; whereas Scott was concern that Isaac had taken Drays' deal. What could have happened to him Scott thought to himself as they carried his unconscious body into Scott's house? When they finally got into the house the lights illuminated Isaac's body, which now reveal a shirt covered in dry blood, even Isaac's pants had traces of blood on them.

"Damn how badly did he cut you," Jackson said.

"Huh," Scott responded not really even hearing what Jackson said.

"He's covered in blood," Jackson said pointing out what Scott was thinking about already. Scott pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Who you calling?" Jackson asked.

"Derek," Scott answered as the phone rang. "Derek, come over now. We have a major problem," Scott said into the phone before hanging up. "He's on the way," Scott said to Jackson. "Jackson, thank you for helping," Scott said. Jackson smiled and nodded his head. Jackson looked at Isaac and began to grow angry again thinking Isaac stole his chances at being an alpha.

As they waited the two just seemed to stare at each other, both unable to even talk about anything, after all they both truly didn't like each other. Scott had never seen Jackson civil, even tonight him saying that he tried to help Isaac seemed to far out of his personality wheelhouse.

"So are you staying in town long?" Scott asked Jackson.

"Yeah, I'm here to stay for a while. So yes, Scott be worried cause I miss lacrosse and I'm coming back to be captain," Jackson said cracking a smile.

"What no lacrosse in London?" Scott asked.

"Nothing good it's all about Cricket, rugby, and soccer. None are for me.

"So have you spoken to Lydia since coming back?" Scott asked.

Jackson laughed, "Why the hell would I do that"

"Ah, because of your past history," Scott said.

"Yeah, that a reason not too," Jackson said with that stupid smile Scott just wanted to smack off.

"You're an asshole Jackson, I don't think I could ever say that enough," Scott said as he got up to answer the knock at the door.

"Scott, what was so damn important I had to rush here. I mean I get stuck having to play taxi to your friends and now what?" Derek was clearly unhappy

"Isaac's an alpha," Scott just blurted out

"What!" Derek said stopping his rumbling.

"Isaac is an alpha," Scott repeated.

"How the fuck did that happen?" Derek asked as he walked towards the living room.

"We don't know," Scott said following.

"Ok, he's here I can leave," Jackson stood up as if he was going to leave.

Derek bent down to check on Isaac, "What happened to him? Why's he knocked out?"

"Jackson did it," Scott answered, Derek looked towards Jackson with a angry face.

"Hey, don't get prissy with me. I did it to save McCall, before Isaac ripped him apart, which you're still welcome you for," He said looking to Scott right at the end.

"Derek, he was violent, and attacked me," Scott said.

"This is crazy. How did he become an alpha?" Scott asked.

"He killed an alpha it's clear Scott, look at all the blood on his clothing," Derek said pointing out what Scott and Jackson already noticed. "Dray," Derek said.

"Huh?" Scott was confused that Derek dropped his name.

"Dray offered to help make me an alpha again if I joined him," Derek said.

"Really. That son of a bitch offered me the same thing," Jackson added.

"You really think Isaac killed someone?" Scott asked.

"It seems so, if what you said is true," Derek said.

"Scott, you need to make a decision now about what to do when he wakes," Derek said pausing. "Scott, did you hear me," Derek said moving towards Scott. He looked up towards him and shook his head yea.

"So what's the decision? Either we put him down now or after he wakes up and attacks you,"

"What! Are you fucking crazy," Scott said, only to be repeated by Jackson.

"Scott, you're an alpha and he's now an alpha in the same pack. That can't happen. It might not have affected you yet like it did him. You two will have an unbelievable urge to kill one another," Derek continued speaking

"That's crazy," Scott said as a white ghostly look came over his face.

"Your only other choice is to turn your back on him completely till he can find another pack, till then he will try to kill you and take the rightful place as an alpha. You have to disown him," Derek said.

"He's a fucking genius," Scott uttered.

"Who?" Jackson asked.

"Dray, that's who. Don't you both get it? That was his plan the whole time to drive us apart," Scott said. All three were silent as they thought about the possibility that this could have been Dray's master plan.

"Look, I'll take him to my place. He'll be safe there," Derek said.

"Well unless Dray comes for him," Jackson blurred out. Scott's tiny bit of joy at the fact that he wouldn't have to deal with the potential of fighting with Isaac. Derek picked up Isaac like he was a paper weight and draped him over his shoulder. Isaac was beginning to make noises showing he was starting to come too. Scott followed Derek, opening the car door as he load Isaac into his car. As Derek walked over to the driver side Isaac's eyes started to flutter open.

As the car pulled away Isaac and Scott's eyes met for just a second. When Scott turned around Jackson was gone as well. Scott was all alone, and all he wanted at that moment was to make the day end already. He slumped his way back into the house. He crashed onto the same couch that Isaac had laid on. As Scott rested there he could smell Isaac's scent on the couch. Something about laying there made him relax and he soon drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lord Dray, she's here. Should I bring her in?" A short stocky man said after bowing towards Dray.

"Please do," He answered. The man motioned for the person to come into the room. "Kara, good of you to come,"

"Like I had a choice," She said,

"True, but at least I try being nice, try it sometimes," He said.

"What do you want from me Dray?" She said, her voice radiating her hate for the man or killed her mother.

"A spell, why else would you Witches still be alive. So cut the tone with me, or the next time you come to see me you'll watch me rip the head off of Chris Argent," He said taking a drink of the glass of red liquid. The contents slowly spilled back down the glass as he lowered it from his mouth. It was blood.

"What spell?" She said giving in quickly to his demands.

"A locator spell. I need you to find a few things for me. Can you find me the wolfstone that's here in this town?"

"I can try. What else do you need me to find?"

"A boy, he's a hunter. When I get more information I'll call, so you and the rest of the bitches can do the spell, Oh yes, I also need you to find a human for me as well, since I've been enjoying my time here he slipped one of my guys,"

"Guess you need better guys?" Kara commented.

"Oh, don't worry he's gone now. You know I don't like failure. In front of you is a bag with some of his stuff," Kara picked up the bag and began to look inside. "Kara, don't tell anyone, especially my favorite little wolf pack. I made you a really nice deal, Kara didn't I?

"You did," Kara said.

"Remember, if you break our deal not only will I not bring mommy back, but I'll kill every single one of your _sisters_ while you watch. So do as I ask. Find me that stone and the boy. Then come back and then you can find me the next person,"

"Why do you need these people? What makes them so special? It could help me find them"

"Don't worry about that darling, just do as you're told, and keep your fucking mouth shut ok, " Dray said waving her off. As Kara walked through the loud packed club she thought about how much she missed her mother and vowed to make Dray pay with his life, all in the same thought, but till she could come up with a plan she would play along with Dray's wishes. Kara pulled her cellphone from her bag, and dialed as she finally walked out of the club.

"Kelly, call everyone together. We have to do a locator spell,"

…..

Lydia has been unease since the arrival of Dray in town, but since the events of the deaths in town the voices inside her mind were driving her insane. As she sat in class it took every fiber of her being not to scream. Being a banshee was new and scary, so far to the point that Lydia didn't want to even learn anything about her abilities. Instead she tried her best to hide everything. Even now curled up in a ball laying in her bed whispers torment her every thought. Lydia had been tormented by these whispers so bad at school, that she had to leave.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lydia screamed jumping up and off her bed.

"Lydia, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Martin asked as she tried to calm her daughter down. Lydia should stop shaking, even as she collapsed into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong honey?"

"He's going to die…he's going to die," Lydia continued to scream as she tried to pull away from her mother.

….

"Hmmm, that feels amazing," Stiles mumbled in his sleep.

"Stiles, wake up!" Sheriff Stilinski shouted after saying it three times before. "Stiles," he said throwing a pillow he had picked up at Stiles. Stiles in surprise fell out of his bed.

"What I'm up," Stiles shouted as he jumped in a hyper frenzy.

"You're going to be late for school," Mr. Stilinski said turning to leave. "Oh, Stiles, next time don't leave your keys on the floor," He said dropping them on the dresser before pulling the door closed. Stiles grabbed his phone even before taking the time to get dressed.

"1 missed call," the phone read. Stiles listened to the message and almost dropped his phone.

"Isaac's an alpha!" He said to himself in a dumbfounded state. Stiles quickly snapped out of it when he heard his father scream up to him about being late. Stiles quickly moved around, dirty clothing went flying to the ground as he dressed for the day. Only Stiles would try to make a phone call in the middle.

"Scott, call me back," Stiles, said as he hopped around trying to get his other leg into his jeans.

…

Isaac groggily spoke, "Where am I." As he sat up on the couch he rubbed his eyes a few times. He looked around. He was at Derek's place.

"Derek!" Isaac shouted out as he stood up. He was confused to how he got there. He peered out of the bathroom.

"Isaac," he said muffled by the mouthwash in his mouth.

"How did I get here, Derek?" Isaac asked. He ducked back into the bathroom and spit.

"Isaac, you don't remember?" Derek said stepping fully out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Derek's body glistened with flicks of water that remained from his shower. Isaac lost his concentration as he looked at Derek.

"Isaac! Think," He said loudly.

"No, I don't," Isaac, said snapping out of it. "What happened Derek?

"You really don't remember?" He asked again. Isaac shook his head no. "Isaac, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Ah…waiting for Jackson to pick me up, then waking up on your couch," Isaac answered.

"Isaac, sit down," He said. Isaac knew it was strange just by the kind tone in Derek's voice. Also the look in his eyes was one of kindness and not his normal, anger.

"I don't want to sit Derek, just tell me, " Isaac said growing impatient.

"Isaac, you're an alpha," He said.

"What!" Isaac said taking a seat across from Derek. He slowly started to tell Isaac everything that Scott and Jackson had told him about what happened last night. Isaac was dead silent. The words he were saying felt new. He didn't remember any of it, and it really scared him.

"Isaac, I'm sorry, but you can't see Scott anymore," He said with a sadness on his face. Even the delivery of it was kind.

"What," Isaac said confused.

"There can't be two alpha's in a pack Isaac. That's why you attacked Scott last night. You might not remember, but if it wasn't for Jackson you may have killed Scott. He wouldn't fight you. If you two see each other again your primal instinct will take over and you two will fight to the death. Scott may be able to hold back, but that just means you will kill him. You have to stay away from him, till we can deal with this." Derek was firm but kind by how he broke Isaac's heart.

"Ah…I-I can't see Scott," Isaac had to say it out loud to finally understand.

"I'm sorry Isaac," Derek put a hand on his shoulder.

"No this can't be true, you're lying to me," Isaac said standing back up. Isaac could feel the anger boiling in his blood.

"Isaac, if you don't calm down you're going to shift," Derek said stepping way. "Isaac look in the mirror," Derek said pointing. Isaac turned his head to the long mirror on the wall and saw that every word Derek said was true. He was an alpha. He began to hyperventilate, the red glow of his eyes faded right as he collapsed to the floor.

"Isaac…Isaac," Derek repeated over and over again. Isaac was out cold.

…

As young Isaac had awoken to the worst news that he had ever heard, our other young alpha Scott also awoke clueless to his heartbreak. As he followed his normal routine, the haunting thoughts of last night were, for at least the first while weren't on his mind, till Scott walked into his room for the first time for the first time that morning. Wet and chilly, Scott quickly went to get clothing from his room. It was there that on the floor that Scott found a shirt that Isaac left. It was then that it all came crashing back down on him. He wanted to cry, as now he had turn his back on someone he cared about. It was beyond hard for Scott to even talk about his feelings for anyone, but even particular harder when talking about his feelings for Isaac. School today was going to be very hard for him, and the rest of the pack.

….

"Ethan, come on, we have to get going," Aiden said as he entered his brother's room. "Oh, fuck," Aiden, shouted as he shielded his eyes from the sight of Danny and Ethan in bed together. The two yanked the blanket over their naked bodies and laughed as Aiden fled the room quickly. Danny rolled into Ethan's arms and they kissed.

"Will you two at least wait till I can't hear you," Aiden shouted, Ethan smiled and Danny laughed.

"You wolves and your super hearing, it's to cool," Danny said looking straight into Ethan's eyes.

"You took learning about what I am pretty lightly,"

"Well I did already kind of know," Danny said smiling.

"Oh, really now," Ethan said smiling as well. Ethan moved in closer to Danny, their bodies pressed firmly on each other's.

"Do we have time for another round," Ethan said as Danny kiss down his neck towards his chest.

"No! We're late," Aiden, shouted. The two boys in bed couldn't help but to explode in laughter.

"Guess we should get ready for school," Danny said pulling away from Ethan and got out of bed. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Not yet," Ethan answered and smiled. "I'm enjoying the view," Danny smiled and threw a pillow that was on the bed at Ethan.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back to school so fast?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Danny, answered as he pulled his pants up. "Why, you don't want me there?" Danny at up off the bed and bending down to pick up his shirt that was on the floor.

"Of course I do," Ethan moved towards Danny. "I just want you to be safe".

"I have a werewolf boy friend, I think I'm pretty safe," Danny turned toward Ethan after he put his shirt on. The two kissed, "You better get dressed, if you do later tonight, I'll let you pull mine off," Danny said winking. Ethan smiled and started to get dressed. Danny walked out of the room and into the living room where Aiden was waiting for them.

"Finally," Aiden said softly. "Can we talk?"

"Ah, sure. What about?" Danny asked.

"You need to talk to Ethan about joining Dray," Aiden said casually.

"Wait, what! You want Ethan to do what!

"Danny, I know what I said is crazy, but if you don't Ethan or I will die. Hell we both could die," Aiden started getting emotional, but held back most of it.

"You're crazy, after everything that happened you really think Ethan would ever do that?" Danny said growing angry himself.

"Call me whatever you want, but at the end of the day I want to live, and if you love my brother you will do this, if you don't you'll lose him," Aiden stormed off the small couch. Danny was in a stun silences. What could he say? He had no words.

"Danny, I am sorry, I know this is asking a lot of you after what that thing did to you, but I don't want my brother to die, and I truly fear that will happen if he doesn't join Dray. Please at least think about this before you make a decision," Aiden stopped at the door. "Tell… tell Ethan I'll meet him at school," he said pulling the door closed.

"Already," Ethan small smile walked into the living room. Danny quickly wiped away his shocked look and matched Ethan's smile.

"Where'd Aiden go?" Ethan asked.

"He said he'd meet us at school," Danny said still with the fake smile on his face. "We'll take my car," Danny stood up.

"Awe, come on. You know you want to hang on to me on my bike," Ethan said as he ran his hand down Danny's cheek. Danny couldn't help but agree. The two shared a kiss right before leaving.

…

The School bell rang and for once Scott was early and arrived to class alone. Stiles on the other hand was late, he came racing into class, so fast that he almost tripped. Scott, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, and even Lydia were all present. The only empty desk was that of Isaac's. As Stiles move through the rows he motioned to Scott with his eyes about Isaac being missing. Stiles wasn't clued in to what happened to Isaac. It was about fifteen minutes into the class before Stiles had checked out and fell into a daydream.

"Sorry to interrupt," a voice said. Stiles almost jumped out of his seat when he snapped out of his daydream. It was Jackson.

"Mr. Whitmore, your back" Mrs. Clarkson said with a smile.

"Yep," He answered walking over and handing her a paper.

"Take the empty seat next to Scott," She said transitioning right back into her poetry rambling.

"May I have you attention," another familiar voice said.

"Can I help you young man?" Mrs. Clarkson asked. The person stepped into the room. It was Dray. Scott jumped up from his seat.

"You can all get the fuck out. All of you get out," Dray said stern as he gazed at Mrs. Clarkson, and then around the room. Mrs. Clarkson was first to walk out followed by everyone else. Only leaving Scott's pack and Danny.

"Why are you here?" Scott called out over the sounds of pitter-patter of feet as everyone else the room.

"I'm growing impatient Scott," Dray said taking a seat on the teacher's desk. "Sit down Scott, you don't have the balls the challenge me," Dray said smiling. Scott wanted nothing more than to attack, but he couldn't. He had to submit and sit back down.

"Seriously, dude why are you here?" Jackson said putting his feet up on the empty desk in front of him.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you rude little bitch," Dray said as the smile faded quickly from his face. Jackson was shocked completely by the way Dray spoke to him, his eyes widened. Stiles couldn't help but laugh. Scott and Lydia both gave him a dirty look.

"Stiles, I want you to behave when our other guests get here. I think it's about time we have a meeting all together." Stiles was completely confused by what Dray meant by that.

"Who are we waiting for?" Scott asked.

"Ah, finally they are here, please come in," Dray waved. Derek was the first person to walk in. Scott's stomach turned to knots as he saw Isaac walk into the door.

"Oh, don't worry Scott, Isaac will behave," Dray said. Derek was silent as he took a seat. Isaac followed him. Isaac barely even looked at Scott, even though his heart begged to. "Oh, how foolish of me, for those who don't know young Isaac here is now an alpha. All eyes shift to Isaac, then to Scott.

"Is that true?" Stiles asked. Scott answered yes.

"For you knowledge Scotty, I made Isaac an alpha. Isaac remember," Dray said looking over towards Isaac then back to Scott.

"Why would you do that?" Scott asked forcing himself to hold back the rage that built in his belly.

"Isaac, why don't you answer," Dray instructed. Isaac stood up and moved towards the front of the room.

"Because I wanted to join the winning team," Isaac turned to face everyone, his eyes glowing bright red.

"See, young Isaac here took my deal, but this isn't the reason why I've come here today. Please Isaac sit back down, and forget everything," Isaac red eyes faded and so did the look of hate he had on his face. Instead now was a look of confusion.

"What did you do to him?" Scott shouted jumping up.

"Just having some fun as I showcase to all of you the sheer reach of my abilities. I've been playing with most of you, but you're too stupid to even figure that out. Now to get right down to business, I want the fucking stone Scott. Now I know Kira's mother told you a ton of crap about the stone, but you made a deal with me Scott and I expect that you honor it or else,"

"Or else what?" Scott cut Dray off.

"You'll see me at my best. If you don't find my stone for me, no problem, which just means Isaac here will be lost to you forever. He'll walk by my side fueled by all the hate in his heart from you and everyone else who treated him like dirt. Then, the fun begins, some of you will die, others will beg for death, but what I do know Scott is that you will watch it all. Oh you will especially like some of the ideas I have. Maybe, I'll have Isaac kill some of you. Maybe, I'll do it myself. Oh, even better I'll let Stiles join the party."

"Wait, what me?" Stiles voice cracked.

"Yes, Stiles, you aren't cured. Oops, I lied, but don't worry about that. You'll wish to be dead after I'm done with you if Scott here doesn't get me my fucking stone! Dray screamed at the end. "Maybe. You'll be dinner, or maybe I'll make you something better, similar to me, or just use you like a toy, ask Danny I'm good, but don't worry I share," Dray looked towards Derek and winked.

"Shut your fucking mouth you piece of shit!" Ethan screamed jumping out of his desk. Aiden and Danny pulled him back. Dray started laughing.

"You need to stop this, we'll find you fucking stone," Derek said slamming the desk. Tell me how to find it.

"Smart choice Derek," Dray twirled a pencil in his hand. "Oh, by the way Scott, yes what Kira's mother said is true about the stone, so find it for me and there goes your Isaac alpha problem. Then I'll fix Stiles for good and leave. I just don't get how simple, and nice I've been. So let's say we put a clock on it. Oh, wait hold on I'm vibrating," Dray, said reaching into his pocket for his phone. "Sorry, important call hold on," He said.

"Ah, Kara, hope you have good news for me. Mhm, ok. Excellent. You did good work," Dray said hanging up the phone. "So, about that clock, I have some business out of town picking up a little surprise for you Scott incase I need to use it. You know the secret, Stiles. So that gives you all about twenty four hours, by then I should be back and have enough vampires in this town to kill everyone in under a day. Just find me my stone, ok," Dray dropped down from the desk and turned to leave, loud popping gunfire erupted, and one by one bullet after bullet hit Dray. No one could even keep count it happened so fast, blood splattering from his body till he finally was dropped. Out of the doorway came Mr. Argent with two Colt 9mm still smoking, he walked over to towards Dray and began firing again till the gun couldn't anymore.

"Are you crazy," Derek shouted.

"Don't worry everyone's gone. He cleared the school, and he's dead so don't…" The sound of Chris Argent's snapping neck interrupted his own words. Everyone gasped, but all were frozen in their places. Mr. Argent's body fell to the ground revealing a bloody, and searing Dray. His clothing was torn to shreds by an uncountable number of holes. The gang watched in sheer amazement and horrible agony as the bullets began to drop out of Dray's flesh. He laughed, as they fell from his chest, stomach, face, there might not have been an inch of his upper body that didn't have a bullet hole. A full minute passed, but every single bullet came out and dropped to the floor and around Chris Argent's now dead body. Dray just looked around the room at the complete stun faces of everyone. He loved it. The sheer look of shock stoked his ego enough to make losing a very expensive shirt worth it.

"That's one down, but at least this shows you that you all can't stop me. Do tell young Allison that her daddy died because the love of her live was a little bitch and didn't honor his deal fast enough,"

"Stop this now. This isn't a game," Scott screamed as tears of anger and sadness filled his eyes. "I'll get you your stone, just stop," Scott said as tears rolled down his face. Lydia, Danny, Stiles. Ethan and even Isaac all were emotional. Derek and Aiden were rocks holding back everything.

"I will after I have a drink," Dray said before he was gone. The sound of his quick movement was all that could be heard. Till Stiles screamed. Dray bit down and began to feed from Stiles. Scott froze, the room went silent and seemed to slow down as Scott thought of what to do. All wolves, but Scott and Isaac seemed to jump into fight mode, even Jackson. Ethan grabbed Danny taking off. Before Jackson could even take a swing, Dray with Stiles still in his embrace moved to the front of the room. Stiles still screamed in pain as blood was drained from his neck.

"Help," He yelled. Derek roared in anger as he charged Dray. Dray released Stiles, and he ran towards Scott, Aiden, and Jackson. All Lydia could do was cry and hide. Dray grabbed Derek by the throat before he could even swing once and tossed him like a toy through the large glass window and followed right behind. Everyone raced after, Lydia, run to help Stiles. Within ten seconds Dray had beaten Derek to a bloody pulp. Scott, Aiden, and Jackson watched as a large piece of glass was driven into Derek's stomach. Stiles could barely walk him and Lydia cradled him in her arms as they sat on the floor. Isaac watched from the other window still in a zombie like state. Scott roar, followed by Aiden and Jackson. Scott, followed by the other two jumped down from the broken second floor window. By the time Scott hit the ground Dray was gone. He raced over to Derek, who lay motionless on the ground.

"Derek!" He yelled over and over again. Once at Derek's side, he could tell he was alive, barely. A large six-inch piece of glass still stuck out of Derek's midsection. His face was beat and bloody, so bad he's good looks seemed unrecognizable. Derek tried to talk, but only spit up blood.

"Derek, don't talk. You'll start to heal," Scott said. Jackson and Aiden watched on with no clue what to say. Isaac finally jumped down through the window, but as soon as Scott looked at him he raced away. "Is he ok," Lydia shouted from the window.

"No, he's not, but he's alive," Jackson shouted back in normal arrogance fashion. Scott called Deaton. He knew nothing else what to do. As Scott filled Deaton in with what happened, back in the classroom Stiles had finally been able to stand up. Lydia continued to take care of him.

"Can you walk Stiles? We have to find supplies to treat your wound," Lydia said.

"I'm fine. Go help Derek," Stiles struggled to his feet. Lydia nodded and walked out of the room. Stiles fell back down, but used a nearby desk to pull himself up.

"Stiles," A voice whispered in his ear. He spun around, but no one was there. As he turned back around he saw the figure. It was Dray. He grabbed Stiles, his hand pressed firmly over his mouth.

"Relax Stiles, I came back to help you," Dray continued to whisper in his ear as he ran his free hand across his face. This made him very uneasy, and he continued to fight a losing battle to free himself from Dray. "Bite down," Dray said as he forced his hand into his mouth. He did it and could taste Dray's blood once again in his mouth. It was that of a copper taste. Stiles knew how gross it was in his mind, but he couldn't stop drinking.

"Stiles, are you ok?" Lydia said coming back into the room. Stiles turned back around. Lydia's face showcased a look of confusion by the bloodstain on Stiles mouth. She walked over to him and repeated herself.

"Stiles," She said. He looked towards her. "Your wound is healed! How did that happen?

"He did it," Stiles said pointing. Lydia turned to see Dray standing just inches from her. Before she could scream Dray cupped her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, don't scream I'm leaving. I was only coming to help Stiles," Dray released Lydia, and she didn't scream.

"Lydia, you are gorgeous, but you already know that, smart to, why I haven't even wasted my time to come to you. I have taken a fancy to both of you. You should think about joining me Lydia. If you choose not to, stay out of it. I wouldn't want to kill such a pretty face. Oh, I have a question for you," Dray said as he turned to leave. "Do you like Stiles?" He asked.

"Ah…"Lydia didn't know how to respond.

"I'll take that as an yes," He said laughing. "For his sake keep our little conversation quite. For right now Stiles is free, but his life is mine. I've been kind, and granted him his freedom from the Nogitsune. So if you do care for him you will do as I say. When Scott decided to fight me, do whatever you have to stop it, I'll hurt Stiles, in the most sick and twisted ways I can imagine, and then I'll revive him and start over again. You all can't stop me. If you do that will happen to all of you," Dray said pointing to Mr. Argent's body. Lydia was silent, and Stiles seemed lost in space. Dray rushed towards Stiles, and whispered in his ear, then he was gone in an instant leaving only a breeze of air as proof he was even there.

"Lydia, when did you get back?" Stiles asked. Lydia took a seat in one of the desk. Stiles felt his neck.

"My wounds gone!" He said in surprise. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Lydia answered. "But we should leave," She stood back up, avoiding eye contact as she lied to him. By this time Deaton and Sheriff Stilinski had arrived and with the help of Scott, Aiden and Jackson moved Derek into his car to transport him to his loft for treatment. Sheriff Stilinski was left with the task of dealing with the dead body of Mr. Argent. It was barely 9 am and already death and monsters had already become the focus. As our young hero's left cops descended on the School. Death has once again come to Beacon Hills, and this time it was a friend that lost his life.

* * *

"Scott, put him on his bed," Deaton pulled the door up open of Derek's loft. Scott and Aiden carried Derek in. Jackson trailed slowly behind both of them.

"Deaton, why isn't he healing," Scott asked.

"Scott, he is. He's lucky to be alive. Even with his healing ability it will be awhile," Deaton answered. "Scott, I hate to leave, but I have a surgery. If you can't come in later I understand. I'll come back as soon as I can to check on him," Deaton said patting Scott on the back.

"Scott, I have to go too," Aiden said. "Ethan needs me," He continued.

"Go, it's fine. Stiles texted me he's coming over," Scott responded.

"Do you want me to stay," Jackson called out from the living room.

"Do whatever you want," Scott replied. Jackson stood up in a huff and stormed out. Scott was left alone. He pulled a chair from the kitchen and placed it at Derek's bedside. As he pulled his phone from his pocket he couldn't help but stare at Derek's bruised and battered face. Even with the healing process in gear he stilled looked like he went ten rounds with Mike Tyson. Scott didn't know how he was going to make the call he needed to make. How do you tell someone their father's dead? Still he had to.

"Alison, call me back right away. This is very important. I know you've been staying out of all of this. Isaac told me, and it's right that you do, but you need to call me," Scott said hanging up.

"Scott," Stiles called out. Scott knew his voice so well after knowing him all throughout his life. Stiles was the one person Scott could always trust, at least that's what he thought.

"I'm in here Stiles," Scott shouted back. Stiles came closer and when he saw Derek he wanted to weep.

"Is he ok?" Stiles asked showing his concern.

"Barely," Scott said. Stiles took a seat on Derek's bed, right next to him.

"Don't die, you hear me," Stiles said as he held Derek's hand.

"Stiles, can you stay here and watch Derek, I have to go to Alison's house and speak with her," Scott said.

"Ah, yeah, but maybe you should let my dad deal with telling her,"

"I have to tell her, and protect her," Scott said standing up.

"Wait, Scott. There's something I have to tell you," Stiles shouted as Scott walked away.

"Later I have to go," Scott said as he continued walking away.

"Scott, it's really important," Stiles shouted. "It's about what Dray said," Scott walked out completely missing that last part of Stiles sentence. Stiles was going to reveal a huge secret that he had kept to himself for years, but he had to tell Scott before Dray did first, because if he did Scott and his friendship may be over.

"Argh," Derek let out a painful groan that startled Stiles.

"Derek, don't move," Stile said as he tried to hold down a groaning Derek, who tried to sit up.

"Derek, stop your hurt," Stiles said pushing him back down. Derek tried to open his eyes, but only one could. His right eye was still heavily swollen shut. His left eye flickered open and close a few times before it remained shut.

"Derek, you still with us?" Stiles said nervously. He placed his head on Derek's chest and listened for a heartbeat. It was there, but as Stiles rested his head on Derek's chest, even for that brief minute something inside Stiles really enjoyed it. Derek took a deep breath and Stiles lifted his head up quickly.

"What happened?" Derek asked in a low voice.

"Your hurt Derek, you tried to fight Dray," Stiles answered as he once again pushed down Derek, who tried to get up.

"Ah," Derek gasped when Stile pressed down on his body.

"Sorry," Stiles said automatically, but when he pulled his hand back he touched Derek's lower belly, and Derek gasped in pain again. Stiles had to see and slowly lifted Derek's shirt. Stiles gasped when he saw the wound was still bloody and open. He couldn't tell before since most of Derek's shirt was covered in blood. Why isn't he healing he thought to himself? Stiles got off the bed, and went to get supplies to clean the wound. He brought the supplies from the bathroom and stopped at the refrigerator to get water for Derek.

"Toss me something to drink," a voice called out. Stiles turned around and dropped the water in his hand in surprise; the bottle splattered everywhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Stiles asked as he stared at this young guy, who was lying on Derek's couch.

"Oh, sorry I guess you're not Derek. He knew I was coming, the names Logan," The boy said standing up. He was about the same height of Stiles. The first thing Stiles noticed was the green highlights in his dark hair. It's not something you see a lot, which made it really noticeable. Second thing was the freckles on his pale face, which were clustered together around his cheeks and under his eyes.

"That's Derek," Stiles pointed towards the bed in the corner.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Logan asked as he moved away from the couch and towards Derek.

"Can you just stay there," Stile said moving towards Derek as well.

"Yea, sorry I get it, you don't trust me. I get it. You don't know me," The boy said as he stopped walking. "Look," he said as he reached his hand into the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He pulled out a piece of paper balled it up and tossed it towards Stiles. "Look that's Derek's address, Peter gave me Derek's number and he told me to come here. It seems you'll have a vampire problem," He said sitting back down on the leather lazy boy.

"We have many problems, he's just the main one right now," Stiles answered. "It's just one vampire, he calls himself Dray,"

"Dray!" Logan's face was shocked, his eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly. "It can't be. He's…Dead" Logan could barely talk.

"Guessing you know him," Stiles asked.

"Know him. I was there when he was released. Do you people really think he's a fucking vampire? That's like comparing a werewolf to a goddamn Chihuahua " The boy slammed his fist into the armrest of the chair. Stiles face twisted with confusion. "You people aren't dealing with a vampire, you're dealing with the first. You're dealing with a thing that out date's human existence, possibly the first demon ever. In this world it's a god "

"Www…what," Stile said as his lips quivered.

"I have to go," Logan said abruptly standing up, Stiles could clearly notice tears in his eyes.

"Logan, what," Stiles said as the boy started to walk away. Derek groaned and Stiles raced over to him. "Why are you leaving, didn't you come to help?" Stiles called out.

"Because if that thing you call Dray, is the thing I think once lived in my friend Devin, I'm dead unless I run, and get really lucky to make it before it knows I'm here,"

"Logan, please wait," Stiles uttered as he raced after him.

"Go back to your friend," Logan said, voice cracking as he held back his emotions. Stiles didn't know what to do. The information that he was just told barely even sunk in, instead Stiles was more focused on this boy he barely knew, who was having an emotional break down on Derek's steps. Stiles took a seat next to him and hugged him. All the emotions that Logan was holding back poured out. The boy pulled back and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks."

"You looked like you needed it," Stiles said smiling. He smiled back.

"What you said inside is that stuff true?" Stiles couldn't hold back asking.

"Sad to say yes. If the two things are the same,"

"I believe it is," Stiles said cutting him off.

"How are you all still alive? Logan asked.

"Honestly I think because he lets us," Stiles answered.

"It's funny you call that thing a he, it's not, just walks around in the body of one," Logan said.

"You said you knew it before? Before what?" Stiles asked.

"Before that thing was released from whatever hell held it,"

"It wants you dead?" Stiles asked.

"I would think so. There's not many people from our hometown still alive. I think that thing wanted to erase everyone that knew it's human shell before it was released. As much as I want to help you people, but I don't think I can stay,"

"Look, while protect you," Stiles said laughing. Logan couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Sorry, I know how stupid that sounded," Stiles smiled scratching his head.

"Ah, its ok. I doubt anyone can stop it, but I'll help as much as I can. Question, was it invited into Derek's place?

"Huh?" Stiles tilted his head.

"Guessing you all are very clueless to this thing," Stiles shook his head up and down. Logan smiled. "Yea, I'm probably going to die, but I can't run anymore".

"We all might die, if what you said is true," Stiles commented back.

"Let's go back inside, tell me everything you know," Logan said. The two sat on the couch and Stiles filled Logan in on what they knew about Dray, and why he was in Beacon Hills.

"I...I don't get it. The last time I saw that thing I barely got out alive. It killed hundreds of people over the course of a few days,"

"Wait! Was that in Maine? Stiles asked with a little too much liveliness.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Logan asked.

"It was mentioned," When Stiles, answered he thought about Mr. Argent, who was no longer with them.

"Oh, Ok, so you said he's looking for some kind of stone?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, it has something to do with werewolf's and transferring alpha powers," Stiles answered.

"Why would he want that?"

"I honestly can't figure it out, one minute he helps, then it kills. It saved my life. I was possessed," Stiles began to fill Logan in.

"That's even stranger. Look from the information I gathered the most closely relative supernatural creature he's linked to is the vampire, but many of their weaknesses don't affect him, for example Sunlight. He can walk in the day. Have you seen him do that? Stiles nodded yes. "Ok so that proves that,"

"Bullets do nothing, someone close to us shot him into Swiss cheese and he stood up like the terminator,"

"Yeah, that don't work on normal vampires, but I've been keeping track of him for a while. I know one hunter tried to stake him, but that failed. The government bombed the crap out of a place he was living after the Maine massacre, but that seems to have failed to. If it does have any weakness I don't know them. Though it's not all bad, what I do know for a fact is that it can't enter a residences without being invited,"

"Really? That seems strange," Stiles said.

"It seems to be the only link to being a vampire, well besides on its desire to feed on blood. I don't even think it needs to. That monster does it for fun," Logan stated. Stiles laughed.

"You'd think something you compared to a god, could at least break and enter," Stiles said trying to stop his laughter, but Logan joined in.

"I don't know. It's some kind of balance of nature I think," Logan answered. "Everything has a weakness, we just don't know that things yet," As Stiles and Logan continued to talk Derek was dreaming deeply.


	14. Chapter 14

Derek gasped as he sat up in his bed. He could see out of both eyes perfectly. He grabbed at his wound picking up his shirt to reveal nothing. Not even a scratch. He pulled off his bloody shirt and tossed it through the gaping hole in his wall, and into the pile of debris that still lied on the other side.

"Scott! Stiles! Is anyone here? Derek shouted. He moved out of his bed slowly, the room around him felt so strange, which was weird because it was his place.

"Is anyone here?" Derek called out again as he moved into the living room. Suddenly heard a squishing sound, even before he felt the warm sensation of something on his bare feet. He froze, terrified to look down, but he had too.

"Oh my god!" Derek screamed voice breaking in distress. "Stiles," he yelled collapsing into the pool of blood around Stiles body. "Stiles, wake up," Derek screamed as he shook Stiles. The body was like ice. He was dead, but Derek couldn't stop trying to revive him. Never would Derek have thought that his first kiss with Stiles would come in such as way, but he didn't care. All he wanted is to hear Stiles take a breath, but in his mind he already knew he was dead. He backed away from Stiles body; his breathing was erratic and shallow. He could barely move or even take his eyes off of him. Finally he mustered the strength to get up off the ground, shaking and covered in blood he moved away towards the kitchen. He could no longer fight back his emotions, tears rolled down his face. He raced to the bathroom to vomit, but he couldn't make it, just a foot away from the bathroom door Derek spilled his guts. As he lifted his head he noticed a smudged bloody handprint on the white bathroom door. Derek slowly pushed the door open. He gasped.

"Scott," he yelled. He couldn't believe the sight he saw. Scott lay in a pool of his own blood. Derek leaned in closer and noticed that Scott's chest had been ripped open, and his heart was missing. Derek could barely speak.

"Ahhhhh," a voice screamed out. Derek rushed from the bathroom back into the living room. Derek watched as Isaac's body fell to the ground. Derek couldn't help but look directly into Isaac's eyes as his body fell. A figure stood above Isaac's body, he dropped what he was holding in his hand. It was Isaac's heart.

"What's the matter Derek, cat got your tongue? The shadowy figure said. Suddenly Derek could see who the figure was it was Dray. Derek charged towards him with a roar. Before Derek could even get within half of the distances between them Dray raised his hand. Derek's body became immobilized, he couldn't move. Dray flicked his hand up his whole body moved up taking flight off the ground. Dray flicked his hand again this time Derek went flying against the wall.

"Oh Derek, it's too fun to play with you," Dray said. As Derek lifted his head to look back towards Dray, he was gone with just a snap of his fingers. Derek jumped back up.

"Where the fuck are you, you fucking monster?" Derek screamed.

"Right here," Dray answered tossing Derek against the wall with only a gesture of his hand.

"Just kill me already," Derek said fighting through Dray's control to even get the words out.

"What fun is that," Dray snapped his fingers again. This time he didn't disappear, but something even sicker happened.

"Stiles" Derek said lowly.

"Stiles, why don't you come over here?" Dray said waving for him. Stiles didn't say a word he just started walking over.

"He's…He's dead," Derek said eyes cloudy from the tears he held back.

"Oh, he's very," Dray said as Stiles walked past him and stood just inches away from Derek.

"Stiles, is that you?" Derek asked. Stiles grabbed his face with his hand. Stiles face was blank, as if all joy and essences that made who he was, Stiles was gone. Even his scent was different, but Derek would listen to want his senses were telling him. Stiles kissed him, but it felt strange, especially by Dray's laughing and the fact he couldn't move. Stiles stepped back d his face distorted similar to the way that Dray's changes.

"You know you still want to fuck me," Stiles said as his face changed back to human. "Come, tell me sick things you want to do Derek. Get me hot," Stiles whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Stiles," Derek said as tears rolled down his face. Dray snapped his fingers again and blood began to stream down from a wound in Stiles's neck. He dropped to the ground gasping for life as blood poured down his shirt and to the ground.

"I thought you'd like to see how Stiles died after I ripped out his throat," Dray said over Stiles gasps. Derek couldn't move or even close his eyes; he was forced to look directly at Stiles as he died again.

"Derek, give up," Dray said in a deeper voice that was different than his normal. Derek looked towards him Dray was no longer Dray instead he was something completely different. Standing before him was something; its head was wrapped in bandages. The only part of it that Derek could make out was the razor sharp silver teeth. He crept towards him leaning down as he moved.

"I can be stolen or given away and you will live, yet you'll die without me," The thing whispered. It raised its hand, with was also bandaged, he held a human heart. Derek glanced towards Stiles, whose chest was ripped open.

"You can not beat darkness without light. My lord will rise," It said as it squeezed Stiles's heart.

"Just kill me already," Derek pled.

"No, Derek," The bandaged figure wimped off when Dray started talking. "Do you like the games the Nogitsune plays? I do got to say ,I think he's quite fun," Dray said.

"That thing is the Nogitsune? That's the thing that is in Stiles," Derek said.

"Was..Was in Stiles," Dray said correcting him. Derek's eyes began to tear up. "Derek, if you don't want all of this to come true you will not stand with Scott," Dray said snapping his fingers. The room changed, Stiles was standing right in front of Derek, who dropped to the floor from being pressed against the wall. Derek raced to his feet.

"Stiles are you ok?" Derek asked. Stiles ran his hand down his face.

"Please, Derek don't let me die," Stiles said as he pulled his hand off Derek's face. Stiles gasped as a hand ripped through his chest. Blood poured from his mouth as he tried to speak his lips mouthing, "I love you."

"Stiles!" Derek screamed and sat up abruptly.

"Derek," A voice answered. Derek didn't know what happened he was in his bed, but he didn't even realize it yet. Sweat poured off of his face as he hyperventilated.

"Stiles!" he continued to shout over his heavy breathing.

"Derek, I'm right here," Stiles said as he took a seat on the bed. Derek grabbed him with both of his hands.

"Ow, Derek you're hurting me," Stiles said trying to pull away. His hands were shaking, his whole body was.

"Stiles," he said again voice breaking with emotion. Derek looked into his face and knew that this was really Stiles. He hugged him causing Stiles laughed.

"Oh, Deaton must have given you something really strong," Derek pulled away but only for a second before he darted back towards Stiles, but this time not for a hug. Derek's lips met Stiles's with a firm passionate kiss. Stiles was beyond shocked, he didn't know what to do. He didn't kiss back, but that didn't stop Derek from continuing. Stiles finally turned his face away. He stepped back off the bed. Derek's face froze when he realized what he just did. No one said a word for what felt like forever. Derek didn't have words to express how ashamed he felt and Stiles couldn't even look at Derek, the two just froze. Logan walked out of the bathroom just as the door to Derek's loft opened. Logan roared, Stiles looked over to see Logan had changed he was a werewolf. Logan raced and jumped on the figure that walked into the room. He roared again.

"No," Stiles yelled as he raced over just as Logan was about to take a swing. Stiles slammed into Logan, knocking him off of a girl.

"She's a vampire," Logan screamed as the girl stood up. Stiles could only gulp as a sense of fear took over his body.

"The name's Mara, I'm here to help you," She said. Logan and Stiles were stunned by her beauty first, then by her words. It seemed that another vampire has come to Beacon Hills, but her reasons seemed to be, for the moment to help our young heroes.

* * *

Clear across town as the events at Derek's loft took place, Dray was on his way to an important meeting. The black escalade pulled up to the old abandoned sawmill right outside of the main residential area of town. Dray exited the car alone.

"Stay here," Dray said to Sternface. The name Isaac gave him fit him more than his real name.

"Kara, where are you witches hiding," Dray said as he walked into the front door of the building with great force that the doors almost flew off the hinges. Three little girls screamed and took off for safety when they saw him. A few other people took off too.

"Dray, please stop, I'm here," Kara said running out to meet him by the entrance.

"What a dump, but seems like you witches like living like animals, why?" He asked.

"Dray, please your presence here is scaring the children," Kara said as a small boy hid behind her. Dray scanned around the room and began to take a headcount of the faces he could see.

"I guess the whole _sister_ thing didn't last long. I didn't think the whole no male thing would work, but I'm curious are the males witches too?" Dray asked.

"Dray, why is any of this important. You came for the information. I did what you asked I found the guy. Drew bring me the stuff," She said turning away from Dray and back towards the hiding members of her Convent. A young boy in his later teens came out from behind a stack of boxes. His clothing was dirty and torn. He couldn't help but stare at Dray; he walked past Kara, who had her hands out to receive the papers.

"Drew, don't!" she yelled, but was too late. Drew handed the papers to Dray. He couldn't help but to continue to stare and shake as Dray took the papers out his hands.

"You're quite brave," Dray said as he looked down at the papers. "Are you a witch?" Dray asked. The blue eye boy stood in place.

"Drew come back over here now," Kara yelled again.

"Drew", an older woman, screamed as she came running from the back of the building. Kara stopped her from getting to close to Dray and the boy.

"No," He yelled back towards them. "I'm here" he looked back towards Dray and answered him.

"Ask your question," Dray said. Drew was burning to ask, but his nerves and bravery was faulting.

"Are you going to help us," He asked. "Are you going to help us live better," he continued trying to clarify his question.

"I'll answer this question in a simple way, yes. Stand with me and you'll benefit, This young man here is incredibly brave, and that quality is something I don't see much, so I'll propose you a deal Drew as a little reward," Dray reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of money, he tossed it to Drew, his eyes lit up with shock and excitement.

"How did you know I'm a witch?" Drew asked.

Dray just smiled, "Now you have two choices, you can keep that money and stay here or you can drop it on the floor and come with me. I can always use a witch handy."

Drew didn't even take a minute to make up his mind. He dropped the cash to the ground and walked towards Dray. Kara and the other women screamed for him to come back.

"Kara, this information better be real. You know I honor my deals and I get very mad when people break their end. I would really not like to have to kill young Drew here; I've never seen a male witch in action. This is your chance to correct anything, speak up or forever hold the death of Drew in your hands,"

"The information is correct Dray, please let the boy go," she pled.

"The boy is free to do whatever he wants. Drew do you want to stay?" Dray asked turning his head to look at boy, who now stood next to him.

"No," he yelled.

'There's your answer," Dray said turning and walking away. Drew followed completely ignoring the screams from the people behind him.

"I like you already kid," Dray said as they walked out of the doors into the fresh air.

"I'm glad," he said back smiling.

"But damn you smell," Dray said as Drew walked past him and got into the car. "Find the closest place that he can shower, there's no way I can make it to Virginia with that smell," Dray said to Mr. Stern face.

"Sir, why bring the child," Mr. Sternface said his voice deep and vexing.

"Don't worry about it Douglas, just do as I say, but first call and make sure the planes ready," Dray said getting into the car.

"Sir, are you sure taking the child is necessary," Douglas asked. Dray quickly turned back to face him.

"Are you questioning me?" Dray said as he beared down on him. Douglas dropped his head.

"I'm sorry lord Dray," he said.

"Close the fucking door," Dray ordered moving finally into the car fully. Dray didn't wait too long diving into the tan folder about the information he wanted.

"So what's so important about that guy?" Drew asked. Dray looked towards him and Drew gulped hard. The look on Dray's face was terrifying. "I'll stop talking now," Drew said turning away from Dray hastily.

"Have you read the information in the folder?" Dray asked.

"Yes, I'm the one who wrote it. I found him not Kara," Drew answered.

"Really now," Dray put the folder down. He was incredibly intrigued.

"Yep, I was the one who found him first," Drew, continued.

"Interesting, how long have you been practicing?" Dray asked.

"Not long, males aren't really allowed to do much magic, especially me. I was shocked when Kelly and Kara came to me and asked me to do it,"

"You know they were holding you back," Dray interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right they probably were. I have a question, may I ask it?"

"Sure, doesn't mean I'll answer," Dray responded cracking that wickedly sinister smile.

"Ah…Why did you take me with you?" Drew asked.

"Well, there was a few reasons, first what I told Kara and yourself inside that dump, and secondly you're filled with ripe potential just waiting to be pushed. Your Covent doesn't see it, but I do. I'll share something with you, I'm kind of curious to see what a male witch can do. I've been on this plane a few times, and never have yet, so why not. Plus you'll help me ease the tension with the rest of your Covent; you'll be my liaison and be paid quite well for it"

"It be my honor," Drew answered with a huge smile on his face.

"Big words kid. You do know you will have to do things I doubt you will like," Dray said.

"I'll do whatever is necessary for me to prove myself to you," Drew said with a extra tone of confidence in his voice. Dray laughed.

"We'll see," He said through his laughter. "Tell me what you saw when you tried to find the boy?"

"Well it wasn't so much as what I saw as it was what I felt,"

"Well what did you feel then," Dray asked cutting him off.

"Mostly fear, but I guess that could be expected since you're after him. He's been searching for something,"

"What…what has he been looking for?" Dray cut in again his voice higher with concern.

"I don't know I just got the feeling, but when we find him I have a spell that will get him to tell you everything you want to hear,"

"We," Dray said with a smile.

"Yeah, aren't you taking me with you?"

"I think I got a better idea, but first…" Dray stopped speaking and picked up a small black box from the floor of the car. "Have you ever seen something like this before? Dray said opening the box.

"Wow, what is it?" Drew asked. Inside the box was a stone. It was a dark red, no almost black, Drew thought to himself. As he stared at it he couldn't resist reaching out and touching it. He crept his hand out slowly as if the stone would bite. Finally he it touched it, a bolt of intense feelings flowed through his fingertips and throughout his body. The stone flashed a bright red, which caused Drew to jump back; Dray closed the box instantly

"Excellent," Dray said overjoyed

"What is that thing," Drew asked again.

"It's a lifestone, sometimes called a wolfstone," Dray answered.

"Wait, I heard Kara talking, she said you wanted her to find that for you," Drew asked as he looked puzzled.

"Oh. Not this one. Your touch just proved to me what I had already guessed. It's time I find my hunter,"

"Huh," Drew was growing more confused.

"Don't worry my boy, you did good and I thank you, but you will not be coming with me. You're too valuable. As for what you will be doing for me let just say you're going to school," Dray and Drew both shared a smile. Dray instructed the drivers about his plan, and the car sped up. When they came to an airfield Drew couldn't help but to look in sheer amazement as he looked at the plane waiting for Dray. He had never seen a plane up close before. Dray stepped out of the car and Drew followed.

"You want to come don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Drew answered with excitement.

"Fine, I can make it work. So go shower when we get on the plane. I might be dead but you smell it," Dray said with a smile.

"Deal," Drew answered as he raced to the plane.

"Sir," Douglas said.

"I know, you don't need to comment again Douglas. He's very important for the ritual, and can make sure that those fucking wolves and children don't get in my way. Go find the boy some clothing," Dray said waving him off. Dray walked onto the plane to find Drew looking around the plane like a young child.

"Lord Dray we can take off whenever you're ready," The pilot said he walked past him and to the cockpit.

"Drew sit down find me the boy," Dray said pointing to a bag of stuff that was already on that marble table. Dray pulled out his phone and began to make a phone call.

"Stiles, It's Dray, put your better half on the phone," He said into the phone as soon as a voice picked up.

"What do you need master," Stiles responded in a different tone.

"I'm going to most likely be gone for awhile have some fun, but don't kill any of the ones I need,"

"Anything else master?"

"I'm going to text you the address of Allison Argent, kill the people protecting her, and let her go back to Beacon Hills so she can die. Oh, that fox bitch has the Oni under her control get her tails and you'll control them,"

"Master won't they win if I can't kill them," Stiles voiced asked from the phone.

"You won't die, just jump into Derek's body and sleep like we agreed, you already have your anker in thanks to me. You will not hurt Stiles, and you will keep him pure, do not, and I repeat this, make me have to stop you like I had to with Lydia. He's mine. I want you to personally kill Alison in front of Scott. I want him broken… I want him to give in. Do as I told you and my plan will work, his and Stiles' friendship will be on life support. Then when I bring back the other McCall I will break their bond for good, when I reveal the Stilinski and McCall family secret I'll be one step closer to my plan."

"Yes my lord," Stiles said. The phone went dead and a sick smile crept over Dray's face. "I know where he is," Drew said as soon as Dray closed his phone.

"Excellent, I think it's time Scott met his brother."

…

Derek, Aiden, Ethan and Jackson battled fiercely against the Oni, but Stiles had become fully taken over and gained control of them. Real Stiles wouldn't give up; he fought hard to get back in control from his subconscious. Alison battled alongside the wolves with the courage of a true hunter, but it seemed our young hero's couldn't beat the men of the shadows. That was until Isaac made his presence known with a thunderous roar. The Oni seemed unstoppable, even with the numbers and two alphas; still Allison found her opening and went for Void Stiles. The two traded blows and Alison wouldn't be denied the victory. Just as she was about to drive her blade into Void Stiles she caught out of the corner of her eye Isaac in dire trouble. Quickly she dropped the knife and pulled her bow. With only the speed of a great warrior she fired the weapon just as the Oni drew back his sword for a deadly blow on the fallen Isaac. The arrow landed and the Oni imploded.

(Play this song, while you read this part of the chapter, if this was on TV I'd have this song playing, Sarah Blaine- Never Get To Heaven)

"Alison!" Scott screamed as he raced towards her. Alison didn't even get to fully turn back towards Stiles before she felt the blade puncture her stomach. She gasped as Stiles pressed the blade in and up into her. The family crest markings on the blade now spilled her blood.

"Alison!" Isaac screamed as Scott raced past him catching the falling Alison. Isaac raced towards and dropped to the ground. Both he and Scott cried as they watched the woman they both loved die. Void Stiles fled without any warning.

"Scott…you are the love of my life…. I'll always love you" Alison said as she fought to take her last breath. "Isaac…I" she gasped blood seeped from her mouth.

"You're going to be ok," Scott, said lying to himself, as he pressed down on her wound trying to stop the blood. "Alison," he screamed as tears poured down his face.

"She…she's gone," Isaac said in a cold tone.

"No, Alison!" He screamed as he clutched her body in his arms. Isaac placed his arms onto Scott. Both sat their side-by-side crying over the death of Alison. The rest of the pack gathered around words couldn't express the deep sadness that everyone felt in the moments and even days after Alison's death. Even when Lydia was able to save Stiles no one could celebrate. Lydia's ability as a Banshee was able to separate Stiles and his void self, which allowed Isaac to kill evil Stiles, but Isaac and Scott couldn't even enjoy the moment as they watched void Stiles crack up into dust. Alison was gone, and they were heartbroken.

….

With everything happening and the pack's world crashing things slipped their minds. One of them was Dray. He was absent for so long that he soon was a lost thought in a sea of sadness. Logan had left a few days before the Nogitsune fully took over Stiles after receiving a phone call, he didn't even say goodbye. Mara was gone; she had left even before anyone could ask her why she came in the first place. The only thing she said to Stiles and Logan that night after she introduced herself was to call her when Dray came back, and then she left dropping a small piece of paper with her number on it. Stiles and Derek pretended there kiss never happened. Things moved on quickly, the gang was wounded bad, but only time can heal those wounds, what our hero's didn't know is that sometimes time runs out, and in these cases the clock was about to strike zero.

….

"Alison," Scott screamed as he woke up in a cold sweat. He sat there in his bed hyperventilating after waking up to the same nightmare that had plagued him since her death. He wiped the tears from his face. It had been three months since the death of Alison at the hands of possessed Stiles. The events of the battle forever scarred Scott's pack. Scott had a complete break down after Alison's death and turned to alcohol to ease his pain. If he left his bed for more than to use the bathroom it was a good day.

As for Derek, he and Isaac both left town, no one had heard from either of them. They didn't even know if they were together or even alive. Lydia, similar to Scott had become a wreck, but shockingly Jackson came to her side and become her rock. Aiden and Ethan moved on quickly from the battle with very little damage. Then lastly came Stiles. He took personal responsibility for the death of Alison; even though he wasn't himself when he used the blade, he still blamed himself. He hadn't seen Scott since Alison's funeral over two months ago, the longest in their 16-year friendship, and it killed him inside, but he couldn't face him.

The Nogitsune might have been gone, but it left Stiles broken. In one night Stiles lost his best friend, and didn't know how to fix it . He wished every night as he fell asleep that he didn't wake up and Alison would be alive. The last few days of school before summer break were horrible, Scott didn't come and everyone treated him differently. The only decent thing that happened to him since the events was the new friend he made in summer school. Scott was MIA, having someone to talk with kept his mind off Alison and everything that happened once and awhile for a few seconds. Those were the happiest points of his day.

…

As the gang slept getting ready for the first day of their senior year, a too familiar event was taking place. An evil was about to return to Beacon Hills with a whole new sense of purpose and an increasing desire to fulfill all the plans he had for Scott, Stiles and the rest of the pack. A black town car rolled past the "Welcome to Beacon Falls" sign, as the car continued to move the door flew open and a body dropped out. The car stopped and a figure got out of the car.

"It's good to be back," the figure said walking into the stream of light from the street post. It was Dray dressed in a black suit. He walked towards the moving body a few feet from the car. "You're not going to get away, but it's fun to beat on you," Dray crept down and pulled the boy's hair, which forced him to look at him. His breathing was shallow, and his face was cut up pretty badly.

"Fuck you," He said in slow grunt as Dray wrenched at his hair harder. Dray laughed as he yanked the boy up. He wrenched hard and pulled his head back so he was forced to look at the town sign.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills Mason," Dray said with his normal sick sinister smile as he pulled the boy back to the town car. The boy tried to fight but he was no use. He was around the same height as Dray with an average built. Dray pushed the boy into the car.

"Let's go see your brother," Dray said as he entered the car too.


	15. Chapter 15

Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks everyone for the reviews and for following the story and me. Please keep the feedback coming, both positive and negative they help me grow as a write. Thanks :)

* * *

The summer had come and gone, which meant the return to school for our young hero's. Stiles had been dreading this day for quite sometime. He didn't even know what he was going to say to Scott. As Stiles stepped out of his jeep he couldn't help but double take as he looked around in his search to avoid Scott for as long as possible. As he walked and searched he couldn't help but bang right into the exact person he was avoiding.

"Scott," He gasped as he jumped back. Scott smiled and hugged him. All of Stiles's angsts and sadness seemed to melt away as Scott squeezed him.

"I'm sorry," Stiles, said voice breaking as he released all emotions he held in all summer.

"Will you to just get a room already," A voice said. Scott and Stiles broke their hug in time to see Jackson along with Lydia walk past them. Lydia smiled and waved.

"Stiles," A voice yelled. Stiles turned his head and smiled. A boy jumped out of a black escalade and began walking over towards them. Stiles and he bumped fists. Scott was extremely confused.

"Scott, this is Drew a friend I made in summer school. Drew what are you doing here?" Stiles quickly turned his attention away from Scott and towards his new friend.

"I'm starting school here," Drew answered. "No more boarding school for me."

"Oh, that's awesome. Oh sorry being rude. This is Scott," Stiles said.

"I've heard a lot about you," Drew extended his hand, Scott smiled and shook his hand; a cold feeling spread through his body.

"Nice to meet you too," He answered. The boy was slightly shorter then him and Stiles, but was dressed way better. Scott wasn't a man of fashion, but he could tell the clothing Drew was wearing probably cost more than his dirt bike. He had sandy dark blond hair that was slightly longer and styled to perfection as if out of a magazine. One lock curled down his right side of his face and pulled focus to his baby blue eyes. Drew and Stiles soon fall deep in conversation about things that happened during summer school. Scott felt for first times out of place around his best friend. The three boys walked into school and for the last time ever located their names on the wall of their first period class.

"Room 103," Stiles shouted.

Scott smiled, and shouted same, but was echoed by Drew. When they got to the classroom it was quite a shocker already in the room was Jackson, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Kira, Isaac and some new faces Scott couldn't place, but Isaac was there and that was a bigger shocker. Stiles and Drew took their seats, but Scott couldn't he just stared at Isaac thinking of what to say, neither could say a word.

"Malia!" Stiles shouted in shock jumping up from his desk to give her a hug. The two shared the hug and took a seat together. The room soon erupted into chitchat amongst all the friends, and Jackson. Scott slowly walked over to Isaac.

"Hey, Scott," Isaac was the first to speak.

"Hi," Scott said with a great big smile.

"Welcome back to school everyone." A voice said over the talking in the classroom. A hush came over the room almost instantly. Scott spine tingled he knew the voice, but hope he was wrong.

"What!" Scott asked after seeing a horrified look come over the face of Isaac. Isaac pointed towards the front of the room. Scott turned around to see a walking nightmare.

"Did you miss me?" Dray asked from a seated position on the desk. The pack jumped up as if the spell of the sight of Dray broke. Ethan pushed Danny behind him and Aiden stood guard too. Scott and Isaac stood together. Even Jackson was ready for a fight. Kira, Drew, Malia, and a new face in the back of the room seemed lost.

"Who's he," Drew whispered to Stiles, but he didn't answer. Stiles was shaking.

"See you all hurt my feelings," Dray said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. He was dressed nicely to the 9's in a dark blue suit and tie. It was very strange. "I thought I make a grand return and what better way than to be here for such an important moment in all of your lives. Except you two, you're in the wrong room get out," Dray said pointing towards Drew and the boy in the back room.

"Ah…my…" Drew said before Stiles grabbed his arm cutting him off.

"Go run now," Stiles said though his deep breathing. Drew did as his friend told and walked out of the room.

"Take care," Dray said waving him off. "You in the back get the fuck out," The boy in the back finally pulled his earphones off.

"What!" He called out. Dray's face tensed up.

"I don't know how teachers do this. Get out, you're in the wrong room" The boy stood up without questioning and walked towards the front of the room.

"Wait, come here" Dray said as the boy approached the front of the room.

"Dray, don't"," Scott called out

"What's your name?" Dray questioned the young man.

"Ah..it's Brett," He answered.

" So which one of your two made him," Dray questioned looking right towards Scott and Isaac. The two looked at each other and then back towards him, both with the same confused look.

"He's a werewolf, how the fuck could neither of you know that. Seriously, how many werewolf's in this room couldn't tell the kids a wolf?" The boy's eyes flailed widely and he began to back up.

"Stop moving," Dray said turning to face the boy. "We have a problem here Brett. It seems you walked into a little mess here. I mean I just don't get how hard it is for humans to do as they are told. You say put these people in this room and well they fuck it up and put two people who didn't belong, but what a coincidence that a little baby beta wanders into a room filled with two alpha's and a pack,"

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about, but I think you skipped taking your meds or something," The boy spoke up. Dray laughed and rushed towards him pulling the schedule from his hands.

"Oh, nice your dyslectic cause you should have been in room 301, oh and he's a freshmen. He really is a baby wolf," Dray said laughing again.

"Fuck you," Brett said his eyes shifting yellow for a second as he started to get mad. "Yeah, I'm a wolf, and I rip your throat out, so fuck you," Dray laughed harder.

"Brett, leave," Scott, said moving towards him.

"Fuck you too," He said back. "You're not my alpha."

"Scott stat where you are," Dray said through his laughter. "Brett see you may think because you're a werewolf that makes you something special, well really since you're an omega and still alive that either means you're a new little wolf or a stupid one, but you're not special, you're nothing, whereas I am the thing that gives other monsters nightmares,"

"You don't look so fucking special," He said with a cocky attitude and even the smile to match.

"Take a look at their faces," Dray said pointing to everyone in room. "See that's fear, but don't worry Brett you'll have the same look if you keep talking, but for now leave," Dray said his smile turning to glass. The boy nothing he just turned and left.

"Good now that everyone who shouldn't be here is gone we can get right back down to our reunion. I know we are missing Derek and Alison…" Dray stopped talking. "Oops my bad," he said as the smile returned on his face. Scott began to grind his teeth.

"Did you get my flowers Scott? How about you Stiles? I didn't know if I should have sent you flowers Stiles, but what do you send someone who murdered the love of your best friends life.

"He didn't kill her," Scott tossed the desk in front of him across the room. His eyes shifted to a bright red.

"I don't know Stiles looks pretty guilty,"

"Why are you here Dray," Scott questioned him.

"Ah, to get my stone, why else" he answered.

"No one has your fucking stone," Scott screamed.

"See that's not good Stiles, I leave to take care of some business in Virginia, and instead of showering this town in vampires while I was gone I didn't, but now you have the nerve to tell me you didn't find my stone." Dray screamed.

"I have it," Isaac said stepping in front of Scott.

"Ah, see those are the words a wanted to hear," Dray said relaxing from his tense position.

"What, you have it," Scott said shockingly to Isaac.

"See I knew you'd be a good boy and find my stone. Where is it?" Dray asked.

"Derek has it," Isaac answered. Dray faced twisted with anger.

"I want the stone Isaac so call Derek and have him bring it down here,"

"I can't…I don't know where he is," Isaac responded.

"What! Isaac, I want the fucking stone!" Dray screamed as he slammed his fist against the table. This sheer unbelievable strength turned the table into kindling and startled everyone in the room, especially Kira and Malia, who knew nothing about Dray.

"Isaac, are you forgetting who gave you that alpha power, I expected better from you,"

"You gave me nothing. I lost everything because of you," Isaac yelled back.

"Oh that hurt Isaac. Did Isaac tell you all about the night he made the choice to take a life and become an alpha? By the looks on your faces I'd say no."

"Don't…" Isaac mumbled.

"Oh, you remember Isaac, excellent. See everyone Isaac here enjoyed a very sexual night with some people I provided, and then he made the decision to stick his claws into a defenseless guy and took what was theirs. Do you remember what happened next, Isaac? Everyone looked at Isaac, who had tried to be strong, but couldn't hold back all of it; tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Isaac I'll tell them. See Isaac here in all of his new alpha goodness ripped apart all of my party guests, if I remember correctly that was five people for you and one for me. I was quite proud of him that night, but now I'm disappointed. It don't matter much I no longer need you to join me voluntary, if I wanted you'd kill anyone in here you would"

"I have to live with my mistakes for the rest of my life, but I'll never do anything for you again. I'll die first," Isaac said in a deep passionate tone.

"That's fine Isaac. You're replaceable, my money was on Scott anyway when you two finally fight,"

"I beat that urge," Isaac interrupted him. Dray laughed.

" No you didn't, you just ran away like a little bitch, now that you two are back living in this town together you will kill each other it's just a matter of time, I'd say the next full moon tomorrow should get you two going,"

"There was a whole alpha pack they beat the urge," Isaac declared. "We beat them, and we'll beat you,"

"Dear boy when Deucalion put his team of alphas none of them were from the same back prior to becoming an Alpha, the twins there share a power. You can't beat the rules of the supernatural word only work around them,"

"Go to hell," Stiles finally couldn't hold back his words.

"No thanks, it's not a fun place," Dray answered. "So since I want to see the results of Scott verse Isaac I'll give you all till the day after tomorrow before I start killing. I think you'll need more motivation so you call can pick, vote or whatever who dies when my stone isn't delivered. Go ahead take sometime to talk about it, because I want an answer now".

"Me, you'll kill me," Stiles spoke up his voice shaky as he stood up.

"Stiles!" Scott said in shock. Dray smiled.

"The bravest one of all of you is the human that's sad. Mighty werewolves turned into jokes. What a shame you've brought to true alphas Scott. So find me my damn stone so I don't have to kill him," Dray said gesturing to Stiles. Dray started to move towards the door till suddenly he turned back. "Oh Scotty, by the way I hope you win against Isaac, because if you don't all my effort to get you a great birthday present will be wasted."

"You can stick it up your ass," Scott yelled.

" Oh Scott it's a seventeen year aged gift. Stiles you know what I'm talking about. Would you like to tell Scott? I hope not because I really want to do it when the times right." Scott turned towards Stiles; all other eyes soon became focused on him.

"Please Dray don't do this," Stiles pled.

"Don't worry Stiles you can take the secret with you to the grave, but Scott what I will tell you is that your family's dark little secret is in my possession. If you want me to tell you I will Scott or you can ask Stiles, or your mother, hell you could even call up your father and ask him. Ok, I'm hungry. I'll see you all very soon," Dray said taking off creating a thunderous roar of wind.

"Stiles, what was he talking about?" Scott asked over everyone else's talking.

"Scott, I'll tell you later right now we just need to find that stone. Isaac please tell me were lying to him," Stiles changed the subject.

"I wasn't Derek left with the stone in search of the spell to use it to take an alpha power. He was supposed to check in with me, but I haven't heard from him in over a month. I don't know where he is," Isaac looked sad as he broke the news to Stiles and Scott.

"Can someone please tell me who that hell that guy was?" Malia asked as she walked over to Scott, Stiles and Isaac, Kira followed her.

"I'll fill you in," Stiles said.

"Why don't you all just give him what he wants," Danny said pushing his way passed Aiden and Ethan.

"Danny there's a lot you don't understand," Scott said back to him.

"I understand enough. Don't forget what that thing did to me. I know you all can't kill it Ethan as explained that to me, but just give it what it wants so it leaves," Danny spoke.

"He has a point Scott," Jackson chimed in.

"Scott…" Lydia said as she started to shake Jackson tried to hold on to her but she pulled away and screamed. Everyone clutched at their ears; the pressure was so great that windows burst. "So many people….So many people" Lydia continued to repeat as she cradled her body on the floor.

"Lydia what do you mean?" Scott asked. Jackson tried to help her up but she refused. Everyone gathered around closely to her.

"So many people are going to die," Lydia finally got out her full thought.

"Dray's going to kill all of them?" Scott asked.

"I don't know it's only a feeling," She answered snapping back to some part of herself. Jackson pulled her up. Isaac began to walk away from the group.

"Isaac! Where are you going?" Scott called out.

"I can't stay Scott, you heard what he said," Isaac answered as he left.

"Look can we not worry about him right now and determine how the fuck we are going to deal with Dray Scott. Either we fight or give him the stone, which we don't have. Pick one Scott" Jackson said.

"We should find Derek and just give him the stone," Scott answered. Everyone seemed to agree. Stiles had taken the duty to tell Kira and Malia all about Dray. The first period bell soon rang and the gang slowly started to move till only Scott and Stiles were in the room.

"Scott I need to tell you something," Stiles said taking a seat. "This is really hard Scott I want you to know that and I just don't know how to tell you,"

"Tell me what Stiles?" Scott asked. Stiles looked down at the desk the entire time. He slowly raised his head.

"Scott…you have a brother," he said. The words didn't seem real; he was stunned silent. He didn't say a word he just took a seat in the desk next to Stiles

"What?" Was the only thing he could say.

"Well half brother but yeah, you have a brother. I'm sorry Scott, but I had to be the one who told you. But you need to know especially since Dray has him," Scott stood up.

"How long have you known?"

"Since that night your mother raced out of the room that thing inside me brought out a memories from when I was younger," Stiles answered.

"You've known that long," Scott face turn an offal pale color. He didn't say another word he just turned and walked off.

"Scott", Stiles shouted as he raced after his best friend.

"Stiles," Another voice called which pulled Stiles attention long enough for him to lose Scott.

"Drew I'm a little busy," Stiles said as he continued walking as he searched around for Scott.

"Stiles, what was all of that? Are you in trouble can I help? Drew asked.

"Drew I'll talk with you later," Stiles said barely listening to his question.

"You're a good actor," A voice said approaching Drew. He turned his head and smiled.

"Only the best for you lord Dray," He answered back. The two both shared as laugh before parting in different directions. Dray's plan was already in full effect even before he made his return to Beacon Hills.


	16. Chapter 16

Scott walked around the halls of school completely fazed out of reality. The noisy and bustling hallways were silent to him. "I have a brother," Scott kept repeating it to himself as if he would accept it easier if he heard it a million times. Scott made his way outside and sat there for so long that second period turned into fourth.

"Scott, are you coming to practice," a voice asked. Scott looked up and it was Danny.

"Huh," Scott was confused. "What Danny?"

"Scott, Coach wants everyone who has fifth period free to come," Danny said.

"It's fifth period," Scott finally learned how long he spaced out for.

"Yeah, I'm coming Danny," Scott answered getting up. When Scott finally got to the field after changing the team was in full practice.

"God Damn it McCall you finally show up," He screamed. Scott couldn't help but notice a short boy on the field; he was quite impressive landing shot after shot. Coach Finstock blew his whistle, "Hit the locker room everyone. McCall get your ass over here," He yelled.

"Sorry," Scott immediately said when he approached Coach.

"McCall, come on first day and you're missing practice periods. You're the captain of this team I've cut you some slack last year, but Jackson's back and with the new talent I can't hold the team back because you have things to do. Commit to something McCall,"

"I will Coach, I'm sorry. I will commit to this team,"

"Well I hope so, but for the team we are going to have co-captains like we did before Jackson left," As Coach told Scott anger started to boil in his belly. Scott turned in a huff. "Scott, I have scouts coming this can be your chance to get a scholarship," Coach called out, but Scott couldn't care less he walked back to the locker room took off his gear and left before Stiles could even say a word to him. Stiles made the decision to give Scott some space after the news he had to give. The locker room soon started to thin out till only Stiles was left. Stiles hated getting undressed in front of everyone most of the time since his was kind of scrawny compared to everyone else.

"Oh I didn't think anyone was still in here," a voice called out from behind Stiles. He quickly looked behind him to see Jackson making his way from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yes, Jackson obviously since I'm sitting here," Stiles said as he tied his shoes.

"Don't get bitchy with me cause you and Scott are having a lovers quarrel,"

"Fuck you Jackson," Stiles said jumping up from the bench in anger.

"Fuck you Stilinski," Jackson said stepping forward into his face. Stiles's courage didn't last long and he backed away from Jackson.

"That's what I thought. You are a little bitch without McCall," Jackson said as he pushed him against the locker with his shoulder. Stiles looked away as Jackson put on a pair of boxer briefs

"That was rude," A voice said. Stiles felt a cold wisp of wind and he quickly turned to the lock room door. He turned back around abruptly when he heard a slamming and gasping sound.

"I think you need to learn a lesson in respect," Dray said stopping his repeating action of slamming Jackson's head into his locker. Stiles didn't know what to say; he froze. Jackson's face was pressed in the locker, and the only thing keeping him standing was Dray's hand clamped on the nape of his neck.

"Stop please," Jackson said in a low whisper as blood dripped from his lips, but that only caused Dray to slam his face again into the already massively dented locker.

"Stop," Stiles finally said something. Dray did, releasing Jackson who fell onto the bench, his body draped down leaving his bare ass exposed. Dray walked past and slapped it causing Jackson to make a low whimper. Stiles stepped back.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles asked.

"He needed to learn a lesson and that was the best way to teach him. He'll know better then to touch you next time," Dray said answering Stiles question.

"Ah, " Stiles said confused by why Dray would come to his aid.

"I thought we needed some alone time to talk," Dray said taking a seat right next to Jackson's prone body.

"Talk about what," Stiles said playing along with whatever Dray wanted.

"Talk about you," Stiles face wrinkled up. "I think you should listen to what I have to say. I want to make you a deal Stiles. I want you to pledge yourself to me, and in return I'll let your friends live, because we both know you all won't find my stone,"

"I don't understand you at all. What's with all your deals? You'll get your damn stone and then you can leave," Stiles responded. Dray smiled

"Deals are fair and work well to keep the balance. As for the stone, Derek isn't coming back, and even if he does, he's not giving me the stone if he knows what I need it for. I have taken quite a shine to you, and that's why I came to you with this deal Stiles. You should take it because I will kill you to make the point to your friends, I just might not let you stay dead,"

"Look I don't care what you do to me just leave my friends alone. What did you do to Scott's brother? Stiles finally had to ask.

"I have him. He's in most of one piece. He's annoying like Scott," Dray started to smile. "You told Scott. Well I'll be damn. I can't believe you did that.

"What should I have waited for you to do it," Stiles said back.

"Well I wanted to do this whole big grand reveal, where then I killed him, but eh it's whatever it's not too important. Think about my offer Stiles," Dray said as he started to walk past Stiles. "Oh, and I'm willing to let you bring Derek along," Dray said winking. Stiles couldn't say anything the second Dray walked out he raced over to Jackson. As Stiles picked him up he could see blood coming out of his mouth.

"Jackson!" Stiles said over and over again as he tried to get Jackson to regain consciousness. Finally after some time Jackson's eyes open to his werewolf blue. He gasped as he sat up. Stiles watched in amazement as the cuts on his face healed. No matter how many times he saw the wolf healing process it was still something amazing.

"Where did that son of a bitch go," Jackson demanded. He was steaming with anger.

"He left," Stiles answered. Jackson stood up

"Jackson maybe you should take it easy," Stiles said as he caught a stumbling Jackson.

"Get the fuck off me," Jackson said pushing Stiles away.

"Fine be that way," Stiles said walking away from Jackson and out of the locker room. Jackson just sat there worrying about his decision to stay in Beacon Hills. He would never say it, but Dray scared him badly.

…

As the day finally came to an end Drew made his way out of last period very quickly. He didn't need to avoid Stiles, who he had already seen leave school early. He came to a park escalade in the parking lot and got inside.

"Finally, what took you so long?" A voice asked.

"Sorry Dray, but you have me going to school I actually have to do it," Drew answered.

"We have work to do. Driver take me to Beacon Hills cemetery," Dray said.

"What why?" Drew asked.

"To wake the rest of my team," Dray answered and smiled. Drew smiled as well as the car started to roll away.


	17. Chapter 17

Derek sat patiently at his table waiting for his contact to finally show up. He had spent the majority of the past summer searching for someone who could help him understand the power inside the stone, which he had in his pocket. All of that searching finally paid off and brought him to the small Internet café he was in. Derek looked at his watch 7:45 PM. His contact was late. Derek looked up promptly when he heard the jingle of the bell on the front door. A girl in her mid to late twenties walked in. She was beautiful with strawberry blond hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her beauty stunned Derek, so much that he couldn't take his eyes off her as she walked over to his table.

"I think you've been waiting for me," she said in a British accent as she took her seat and crossed her legs. Derek was still lost in her beauty that it took him some time to realize that this was the person he needed to meet.

"So tell me what was so important that I had to fly all the way back to the states. I was told it was dire?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"I thought we could have skipped the pleasantries and move on to business. So be out with it," She said with an icy look on her face.

"What can you tell me about the power of something called a Wolfstone?" Derek asked.

"They are ancient items used by witches to hold great powers. They became primary tools of some werewolf packs that didn't see fit to kill. A powerful emissary or Witch would be able to use the stone to transfer alpha powers," she looked annoyed as she explained what she knew.

"Why would a vampire want it?" Derek asked. Her facial expression changed quickly.

"You're talking about "It" that thing in California aren't you," She asked with a sense of panic in her voice.

"If we are talking about the thing that goes by the name of Dray, yes. It wants a stone,"

"You're Derek Hale, aren't you? She asked.

"Ah, yeah, thought you knew that already," Derek, answered.

"Look I have to go," She said getting up in a panic from the table.

"Wait, please. Tell me what's wrong," Derek, said jumping up from the table as well.

"Look. Whatever you do don't give that stone to him. Toss it in a volcano or something," She said as she started to walk away.

"Why," Derek asked. She spun back around.

"Because it will mark the beginning of the apocalypse," she said face pale and frightened.

"Wait what!" Derek said in shock.

"That thing is going to open hell. He doesn't need the stone he needs the power inside of it. That can be the only reason why he wants it. Derek give me the stone I'll get rid of it," She said putting her hand out.

"I'm not giving you it," Derek said back to her.

"You don't get it Derek. He wants to end us. He hates us," She said voice breaking as she could barely get the words out.

"What are you? I know you weren't human," Derek asked. She sat back down. And Derek followed suit.

"I'm a vampire…and you're a werewolf, so don't pretend you're human either. If you give Dray that stone you will be killing us all, because once Dray has his full powers he will be unstoppable. Once he's done killing all vampires, he'll kill werewolves too,"

"What is he?"

"I don't know. He's far greater than a vampire, but can create a different version of them. The only guess is that it's some kind of original demon, maybe even the first. What I have found out is that his rise was some kind of prophecy that was never expected to come true. He or it, or whatever, walked this earth before and was banished,"

"What! What's his weakness," Derek said so loud that it started to draw the attention of the other people in the café.

"I don't know, if I did wouldn't you think I'd have killed it. If I was you I'd run and lose that stone in the process. Let your alpha deal with it,"

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"The names Mara," She answered. "I thought your friends filled you in when I came to your loft,"

"That was you," Derek questioned.

"Yes, it was. Did Logan not tell you?

"Tell me what?" Derek was getting confused.

"That he and I were tracking Dray. Till I lost contact with Logan when he went to follow Dray to Virginia. He's probably dead," She answered.

"I would have thought he would have filled his friends in on what we were doing. It doesn't matter any more Dray found the last missing piece to the ritual, well besides that stone. It needs to be destroyed,"

"Seriously, you need to tell me everything, because I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Derek began to grow angry.

"Not here, met me here," She said pulling a key card out of her bag and slid it towards him. She got up and walked off. Derek quickly fumbled in his pants for money.

"Mara," He yelled as he walked outside. He looked down at the card in his hand and it read The Morious. Derek waved down a passing cab.

"Take me to The Morious," He said as soon as he got inside.

….

Isaac had been crashing at Derek's place since coming back to Beacon Hills. He hated being alone, but it seemed that was what always happened to him; it was the worst feeling in the world. As he lay on Derek's couch he wondered where Derek was and if he was even alive, but his mind quickly drifted to Scott. It had been months since he saw Scott at Alison's funeral and he had struggled hard with it, but since seeing him at school earlier that day all his feelings came back stronger than ever. Isaac soon fell asleep thinking of Scott. Isaac jumped up at the sound of the loft door being opened.

"Derek!" Isaac yelled as he turned around to face the door.

"Hi, little brother," a voice said moving. Isaac began to shake.

"Camden," Isaac said in sheer shock that he saw his dead brother standing right in front of him. Isaac couldn't move he just stood there as his brother moved towards him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you with him," Camden whispered as he hugged him tighter. Isaac couldn't hold back his tears.

"How are you here," Isaac asked through his tears.

"Because you needed me," Camden answered.

"I'm so confused Camden. Dad said you died. I was at your funeral," Isaac wiped his face.

"That's not important Isaac. What is important is your choice going forwards after tonight. You can't stand with Scott. You will die Isaac, and I couldn't stand back and let that happen," He didn't know what to say. He still didn't believe what he was seeing was real or if he was dreaming.

"Isaac did you hear me?" Camden asked. Isaac looked back up towards him and shook his head yes.

"Isaac don't fight Dray you won't win. He's going to revolutionize this world for the better," Camden's eyes lit up with joy as he spoke of Dray. Isaac shot up from the couch.

"This is some trick. I know that's you Dray" Isaac eyes began to shift red. Isaac grabbed Camden by the throat and began to squeeze. The gasping sounds Camden made were too real. Isaac still couldn't tell if this was a trick or reality. Isaac finally released his brother.

"Please Isaac don't fight him. Be part of his new world," Camden said. Isaac turned back to look at him, but got a white powder to the face instead. The powder caused an instant reaction to Isaac. The room spun and then nothing.

"Camden!" Isaac yelled sitting up in a cold sweat. He franticly began searching the room. Soon found himself questioning whether what he saw was real or not. It seemed so real, but as he looked around there was no powder of any kind. There was completely no trace that anyone had been in Derek's place but him.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone longer chapter here so enjoy. Remember to drop a review if you're enjoying the work.

* * *

Derek came to the door of Mara's hotel room, but he couldn't get himself to knock. Instead he put the key card in the door and let himself in.

"Mara, It's Derek you here?" He called out as he came into the room. He could hear running water and it turn off. Derek began looking around the room as we waited.

"You looking for something in my underwear draw?" A voice said from behind Derek.

"Ah… no," Derek said closing the draw and turning around. He was slightly embarrassed

"Do you want some privacy," Derek asked as he glanced back towards Mara.

"No need," Mara said dropping her towel and moving towards Derek. Mara's hands ran down Derek's body as she circled him. She pulled his jacket off and tossed it to the ground.

"You need to tell me…" Mara cut him off with her lips. She was incredibly strong. She pulled his shirt off and into pieces as she tossed him on to the bed. Derek's primal instincts took over and that meant his brain was driven by lust.

"I need that information," Derek again asked trying to resist.

"You scratch my back I'll scratch yours. Now take off your pants," She ordered. Derek didn't have to be asked twice and began to, but not to the speed Mara wanted. She pounced on him like an animal on pray. Derek had never been with anyone so dominant. Derek found his animal side taking over quite quickly as the two became physical. Derek's eyes shifted his bright blue as he spun Mara to her back and pressed into her harder. Her moans of pleasure linked up to Derek's grunting sounds within seconds. Mara's nails drug into Derek's back causing him to roar and pick up speed. The loud cracking sound of the bed breaking seemed to barely faze them for a second or stop the animalistic passion.

"That was surprisingly good," Mara said rolling off Derek. He was still out of breath. She pulled a cigarette off the dresser on her side of the bed, and lit it as she stood up. She walked over to the draw that Derek had looked in earlier that evening and began to pull clothing out, but didn't put them on. Derek had no problem enjoying the view.

"So was this the reason you invited me here?" Derek questioned as he sat up in the bed, blanket wrapped around his body.

"Partially, I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck a wolf, She answered letting out a puff of smoke.

"Can you give me the information I need now?" Derek asked.

"The information you need Derek is what I told you before. Run!" She answered.

"No, none of that crap tell me everything you know," Derek yelled. "Tell me why you are following Dray, god tell me anything,"

"Derek. This thing is bigger than me, you or even our races. That thing you refer too as Dray is pure evil, not like you and I. We have emotions, feelings…we have humanity, that thing has only one thing, a goal to change this world forever. Its origin is unknown to me, but its abilities are unreal. There is one aspect I do need to share with you when I came back here I was coming from Romania, where I sought a seer who shared with me part of a spell, well more a ritual that Dray needs to perform to truly begin this change. I don't know much about the ritual, except it calls for five, his five, you have any idea what that means,"

"No clue, " He answered.

"The last contact I had with Logan he said that he believed that Dray gained the power over the dead. I thought he meant vampires, but after thinking about it he could do that already, so now I fear his power is even greater then we have seen yet. . Logan told me what Dray has done in your town, and it is sheer shocking the lack of death and violence. Do you know what that means Derek?"

"No I don't, but by the look on your face I think you do,"

"It means there's something in that town more important then that stupid stone. That's your key to stopping Dray. No matter what it is Derek you'll have to eliminate it,"

"What else about this spell do you know?" Derek asked.

"Only that it calls for Five, and the seer said Dray had them and was only waiting for the right day, which means that stone in your pocket isn't the true reason why Dray is in your town," She answered.

"You're still saying things I have no idea what they mean," Derek was growing angry. "Mara, you're a vampire like Dray, why can't you stop him?" Derek asked

"He could turn me into dust before I got close enough to touch him. I've told you everything,"

"You told me nothing," Derek said standing up not caring about being nude.

"This is everything I have. Find Logan. He's the one who claims he knew Dray's human shell. I didn't believe him, because there is no way he'd be alive if he did. Find Logan, get answers from him, but make sure you call me first before you beat him to get them," Derek began to get redressed.

"Oh by the way Derek anytime you want to go again just call," she said tossing her card at him as she walked to the bathroom. Derek heard the squeak of the pipes as Mara ran the water of the bathtub. Derek picked up the card and slid it into his jeans pocket before picking up his jacket. He didn't even bother to try and save his torn up shirt. As Derek walked to the door a cold shiver went down his body.

Derek set out to gain information about the monster they called Dray, and although it was minimal he had something to go on, which meant it was time to return to Beacon Hills.

* * *

Stiles was the only member of his friends circle that even showed up for school today. He found it funny that it was his life on the line and not a single person called or answered any of his texts last night and this morning.

"Stiles you ok," A voice asked. Stiles looked up from the lunch table to see Malia.

"I'm…I'm Ok" He answered trying to smile to cover his nerves.

"Don't worry Stiles nothing is going to happen to you I'm sure Scott will come up with a plan," She said.

"Hey dude," Drew said taking the seat next to Malia.

"Hi Drew," Stiles said as he stood up from the table.

"Where you going?" Drew asked as Stiles walked away.

"He's going through some things," Malia said smiling. Stiles didn't finish the rest of the school day instead he went to talk with the only person who could tell him if his life was going to end tonight. It was time to find Lydia.

…

Scott had been driving around all last night; he refused to go home and face his mother. He knew that he couldn't keep himself calm about his parents hiding such a dark secret from him. He had spent the last few hours of the morning sitting outside the Sheriff Station trying to gain the courage to go inside and call his father on the secret, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself pushing all his anger over the secret deep down. He had decided that he had given too much time to this and now it was time to stop Dray and save Stiles. He had ignored Stiles's calls all night, because he truly didn't know what to say or do. Scott turned his bike on.

"Scott?" A male voice called out. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of his father. He wanted to gun it, but all his anger was building to the surface and he was going to vent.

"Were you ever going to tell me that I had a fucking brother?" Scott screamed as soon as he pulled off his helmet.

"What! Scott what are you talking about?" Scott's father said trying hard to continue to live in a lie.

"Fine continue lying," Scott yelled in an angry tone.

"Scott your eye's?" His father said. Scott was becoming so angry that his eyes shifted red for a second. Scott freaked out to what his father said. He jumped back on his dirt bike and took off. He didn't even get his helmet on till he was already moving.

"Scott comeback!" Agent McCall screamed, but Scott continued on. His emotions were a wreck. He couldn't imagine his family hiding this dark secret. He knew his family wasn't a normal family, but nothing like this. He once again put his mind back on protecting Stiles. He drove to Derek's loft in hopes that either Derek was there or he could find the stone.

* * *

"Derek! You here?" Scott called out as he pulled the door open. He began to look around once he realized Derek wasn't there. He looked everywhere, under the bed, in the bed, in and under the couch, nothing. He may have looked in every single draw in Derek's place. As he searched up stairs he heard the door open again. He rushed and jumped over the rail and to the ground.

"Oh fuck," Isaac shouted dropping a bag after being startled by Scott.

"Shit I'm sorry," Scott said as he raced over to pick of Isaac's food. The two bent down to pick up the stuff at the same moment causing them to knock heads.

"Ow," they both said grabbing at their heads. The two shared a smile as the looked into each other's eyes. No one said anything, they just worked together to pick up the food and put it back inside the bag.

"Thanks," Isaac said standing up and breaking the silence.

"No need, it was after all my fault," Scott smiled back. Isaac broke eye contact and walked into the kitchen to put his food away.

"Have you heard from Derek?"

"No. Nothing," He answered back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Scott said taking a seat on the couch. He clutched at his hair as he cradled his head.

"It's what are we going to do," Isaac said putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott looked up and smiled, but soon tears started to stream down his face.

"Awe, Scott what's wrong," Isaac asked taking the seat next to him.

"I have a brother" Scott said.

Isaac gasped. "What!"

" Stiles told me, he knew for a while and said nothing, but he told me now because Dray wants to play some sick game. Isaac I don't think I'm strong enough to deal with all of this, I'm barely functioning as it is with losing Alison…." Scott stop talking that was the first time he said her name out loud since her death and it was hard doing it. He stood up and walked over to the area that Derek kept his hard liquor.

"Scott, you're the strongest person I know, if anyone can stop Dray it's you. We'll do it together he can't stop our pack," Isaac said trying hard to rally Scott, and it seemed to be working, he wiped the tears from his face and walked back over to Isaac with the bottle and one glass.

"You want some?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Isaac answered. He instantly poured Isaac way too much and handed it to him. He then started to drink directly from the bottle.

"Scott, what about this brother of yours, have you met him?" Isaac asked after taking a small sip of the whiskey poured for him. Scott took a long chug and then laughed, which caused him to slightly spit on Isaac.

"Dray has him," he said followed by another long drink.

"Oh…God. Scott I'm sorry," Isaac said. Scott was already more then half way down the bottle, where as Isaac was barely into his glass.

"Don't worry Scott we'll save him," Isaac said.

"You keep using this word "we" Isaac, but no one cares anymore. I barely care," Scott said standing up and taking a drink.

"Scott, maybe you should calm down the drinking," Isaac said standing up. "Give me the bottle," he said putting his hand out. Scott laughed and took a long drink. Isaac pulled the bottle out of Scott's hands and it dropped to the floor.

Scott pushed him hard, "Look what you did stupid,"

"Scott calm down," Isaac said.

"Fuck you, you had no right to do that…dropping my bottle," Scott said showing off his drunkenness. Scott pushed him again. Isaac was trying hard to control himself, but he was getting madder by the second.

"Please Scott stop," Isaac said backing away. " Scott please sit down you're drunk," He asked.

"Who the fuck made you my boss. I'm the alpha not you," Scott screamed getting into Isaac's face. Isaac stepped back again and Scott kissed him, but then pulled back quickly and slapped him across the face. Isaac turned back to him eye's now burning red. He tackled Scott through Derek's coffee table. The two began to wrestle on the ground, both josling for the dominant position. Both boy's each went to bite each other with every chances, showing the effects of the coming moon on their inability to control their basic feral instincts. Scott bit down on Isaac's arm, and spun him to his back. This time Scott's mouth didn't go for his arm, but his time his mouth. Scott invaded his mouth with his tongue, and he soon reciprocated. The two began to pull at each other's clothing. Scott ripped his shirt off with his claws drawing blood. He went back to his mouth stopping Isaac's pain growl. The cuts healed and Isaac pushed him off him with great force. Isaac charged Scott and slammed him hard into the wall causing a dent. The two began to kiss ferociously, Scott dug his nails down Isaac's back drawing blood. He pulled away and bit down on Scott's shoulder. He hollered in pain and Isaac pulled away from.

"Scott…We have to stop," Isaac said over taking deep breaths. He was finally able to gain some control over himself shifting back human. Scott crept towards him, with a look in his eyes that something Isaac never saw. He wasn't fully wolfed out, but he still had his fangs. Scott stopped right in front of Isaac and ran his hand across his face, as he did his claws slowly disappeared. Isaac was trying hard to control himself, but as Scott ran his hand down his body he lost it. His eyes turned a bright red again and Isaac pulled Scott's shirt off without a struggle. The two began to once again kiss roughly. Both boy's seemed to have the same thought at the same time as their hands moved to there pants. Scott was the first to his robe. The two didn't stop kissing for a second till Scott pulled away to step out of his pants. Isaac undid his pants and stepped out of them as he walked towards Scott. Scott couldn't take his eyes off Isaac's very noticeable erection, and Isaac couldn't take his eye's off of Scott's. The two stood there about three feet apart both with the same red eyes filled with lust, sadness and anger. What the two didn't know was the moon was about to rise and it was going to be a full moon, which meant it was even harder to resist the beast inside.

Both seemed to shift at the same time. Isaac roared and ran towards Scott, who met him with a great slam. Isaac jumped up quickly and the two began to trade claw strikes left and right. Blood flew everywhere, but the two seemed to be uncontrollable. They wouldn't stop no matter how torn apart their bodies were. Scott soon got the upper hand digging his claws into Isaac's neck as he forced him towards the couch and downwards. Isaac felt Scott's nails into his ass as he pulled down his boxers. As his hand moved back up it was normal now. Isaac was a lost for breath as Scott pushed himself into him, pain ripped through his body like lighting. It brought out his wolf quickly. He began to fight, but Scott overpowered him, and that only made him move fast and harder. Scott was proving to be the true alpha he was, and Isaac soon submitted.

"Ahhh…." Isaac let out a scream through his gasps as the pain turned to pleasure when Scott hit his sweet spot. He had to bite down on his bottom lip to get himself to stop whimpering and screaming out Scott's name. Unlike Isaac, who had returned to his human self, Scott was still very much under the spell of the moon's lust. He was ferocious, even more so when he bit down on Isaac's neck. Blood ran down Isaac's chest and back. The pain mixed with sheer orgasmic time on Scott's rhythm was enough to send Isaac overboard. The taste of blood on the other hand had the complete opposite effect on Scott. It was as if the taste was what finally clicked and snapped Scott out of his spell.

"Oh my god," Scott said pulling away and out of Isaac. He quickly pulled his boxers up as Isaac collapsed over the side of the couch in sheer ecstasy of pleasure.

"What…. What happened? Why…How did this happen?" Scott said in a frantic. Isaac stood up and Scott shielded his eyes from his nudity. He pulled up his boxers after briefly cleaning his own mess off himself.

"I don't know," Isaac played along. " Actually I do Scott I can't lie, things happened when we both lost control and this is what happened. I'm sorry you're freaking out, but this was your action more than even mine. You kissed me when you were drunk, you attacked me till I lost control, and you were the one who just bent me over the couch and fucked me into cloud nine, and you're the one I love. So deal with it, cause you can lie to yourself, but not me I know you remember what happened and you have feelings for me," Scott didn't say anything he walked over towards Isaac and the two just stood there, staring at him. Then finally Scott placed his hand on Isaac's cheek smiled and then kissed him. He pulled away, but Isaac grabbed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. The two shared another kiss.

"You didn't get to finish," Isaac whispered into Scott's ear. He slowly started kissing down Scott's chest. Each kiss sending tingles up and down his body. Isaac stopped at Scott's lower belly and looked up to him for reassurance before he even put his hands anywhere near Scott's underwear. Scott face expressed pleasure and Isaac took that as an "O.K" and slowly placed his hands on the waistband of his underwear.

"Not what I was expecting," A voice said stopping Isaac in his tracks. Both boys' quickly looked over to see Dray standing just a few feet away. He must have walked in when they weren't paying attention. Both boys were embarrassed and violently angry to have been seen by Dray. Both boys' shifted almost instantly.

"Oh come on, this isn't joking time," Dray said walking away from them and towards the couch. "I'll sit on the other one," Dray said with a smirk pointing to the mess Isaac made on the side of the large couch. Both boys were steaming; their anger was so great that it wiped away all the embarrassment of being in their underwear in front of their foe.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was hoping to maybe catch the fight never thought it actually turn into you to fucking. I mean I go through all the trouble of buying this building for nothing, but I get it there is a good chance that one or both of you may die tonight if you try to stop me, so yea I get it, but I wonder what Alison thinks of you two fucking? Scott could hold back. He charged at Dray with a mighty roar. Isaac couldn't even reach in time to stop him. Scott was even faster than normal. Dray stood back up right in time for Scott's hand to swipe across his neck. Blood splattered all over Scott's body, and even hit Isaac; Dray gasped and grabbed at his neck as blood poured out of a huge tear in his neck. He dropped to his knees and then over to his side, the blood continued to pour onto the floor.

"Oh my god, you killed him!" Isaac said in sheer shock. Scott looked back towards Isaac and smiled as he wiped the blood off his face. Isaac ran over to Scott and hugged him. He could feel a huge relief come over his body.

"Oh my god!" Isaac screamed. Scott let go of him and Isaac pushed past him and collapsed to the ground over Dray's dead body.

"Isaac what's wrong?" Scott asked, but Isaac didn't answer he was only sobbing and holding Dray's head in his arm's. A sinister laughter started.

"Scott, so sorry to spoil your celebration," a voice said he spun to see Dray; he looked back over his shoulder to see Isaac still holding him. Scott was in a lost for words he just continued to breathe heavy.

"How" he finally mustered the strength to say.

"I thought I show you a little more of the depth of my abilities," Dray said. He snapped his fingers, "Go ahead look now," Scott looked over his shoulder back at Isaac, who now held the body of someone he didn't know, but who looked familiar.

"You just killed Isaac's brother," Dray answered Scott's question. He was crippled by the words he was covered in Isaac's brother's blood. He took a seat and just sat there complete checking out of reality. Dray walked past Scott and over to Isaac.

"Don't touch him," Isaac pled through his sobs.

"Don't worry Isaac I can bring him back again," Dray said kneeling down and placing his hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"You brought him back?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, and I'll bring him back again, but you'll have to do something for me,"

"Anything," Isaac said immediately. Dray smiled.

"That's my boy. Tonight when I come for my stone and you all fail to have it you will deliver me Stiles. Don't worry I won't kill him, but I'm going to take him. Your job will be to stop anyone from trying to stop me. Simple enough right."

"You'll bring him back then?" Isaac asked again.

"Have I ever broken a deal before?" Dray said right before walking away. Isaac stood up and Dray was gone.

"Scott are you ok?" Isaac asked but Scott heard nothing. Isaac pulled the empty shell of Scott towards the bathroom and pushed him into the cold water he ran.

"Shit," Scott yelled snapping out of it. Scott jumped out of the shower. He was in there just enough time to wash off most of the blood that covered him.

"I'm sorry Isaac," Scott said eyes watering up. Isaac hugged him.

"It wasn't your fault. Go finish showering I'll find something for you to wear," Isaac said walking out. When he return to the living room Camden's body was gone, but the pool of blood wasn't, he grabbed a roll of paper towel and began to clean it vigorously.

"What the fuck happened?" a voice asked. Isaac turned around

"Derek" He said holding up paper towels covered in blood. Isaac was extremely shocked, but happy that they could once and for all get rid of Dray.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles came up empty in his search for Lydia, which meant that she must have been by Jackson's. The sheer thought of them together made him sick. He had recently made his peace with the fact that Lydia would never see him as anything more than a friend, but he hated seeing her with someone like Jackson. Stiles had give up his search and had gone home for dinner with his father. It just happened that their once a week "family" meal came on what could be his last day of life, so Stiles took it as a sign to make it count. As he sat in his room he was happy that he told his father he loved him before going up stairs. A knock came at the door.

"Come in Dad," He said. The door open and to Stiles surprise it wasn't his father it was Drew.

"Drew, what are you doing here," Stiles said jumping off his bed.

"We need to talk," Drew said walking past Stiles and taking a seat on his bed.

"This isn't really a good time to be honest Drew," Stiles said opening his bedroom door.

"Stiles, I can lie to you anymore we have to talk about Dray," Stiles head spun around so fast that he became dizzy.

"What!" Stiles said having to hear him repeat it.

"I'm sorry I have been lying to you. You have been a great friend to me, actually my first real friend, and that's why I'm here now putting my people, and my own life on the line to tell you that I have been working with Dray," Drew said towards a still stun Stiles.

"How long?" Stiles asked in a low lifeless whisper.

"Since before we meet. I'm sorry Stiles, I truly am, but this was to gain his trust. Kara has a plan to get rid of him and that meant getting someone close to him. I did the job, and in doing it I met you. I hated lying to you, but I had to," Drew was very emotional and seemed to come off as telling the truth.

"Can you all stop him?" Stiles asked as he walked over and took a seat on the bed next to him.

"I don't know that was Kara's department, my job was to get close to him and keep him away from the coven, which I did. Stiles I never thought I meet someone like you that would make me feel normal and liked, I must confess that I told Dray things you told me, and before we met I help Dray locate Scott's brother. I'm sorry," Drew said quickly wiping away a tear before it rolled down his face.

"It's ok, I get why you did it," Stiles said placing his hand on his back. Drew closed his eyes started to lean in for what Stiles believed was going to be a kiss. Stiles pulled away and stood back up. Drew looked up at Stiles with a hurt puppy dog look on his face.

"I'm sorry," He said wiping his eyes again. "I shouldn't have done that I know I'm no Derek," Drew said standing up and beginning to walk past and Stiles pull him by the arm and spun him back around.

"What are you talking about," Stiles asked with a nasty flair to his voice.

"Stiles, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up. I'll explain, Dray has files on all of you basically everything, including secrets, such as your and Derek's kiss. Stiles let go of his arm.

"I'm sorry Stiles I thought that you might have liked me, but I get it," Drew said looking down at the ground. All of his self-esteem issues came to the surface. Drew took a seat on Stiles's bed next to him again, but not as close this time. "Stiles tonight when Dray comes for the stone, you can not give it to him,"

"But then he'll kill me," Stile said looking up.

"He won't kill you, he offered you that deal, and I think you should take it. Trust me Stiles, Dray wants you, and Dray gets what he wants. He will kill Scott, Derek, he'll kill them all,"

"What the fuck makes me so special?"

"It's everything about you. Your charm, your kindness, your sense of humor, you can't really blame him for wanting you," Drew said smiling. Stiles smiled back. "I know you don't owe me anything, but please keep what I told you secret, if Dray finds out I'm dead and our only chances to get rid of him is too,"

"Don't worry Drew I have no one to tell. No one cares that I may die in a few hours," Stiles said smile disappearing from his face.

"Oh come on that can't be true, I'm sure Scott's come up with a plan," Drew said, as Drew said the words he didn't know that across town Scott wasn't coming up with a plane, instead he was fucking Isaac. When Drew turn back to face Stiles, he was met with a light kiss. It was sheer shocking and exciting.

"Why did you do that?" Drew asked with a huge smile on his face when Stiles pulled away.

"Why not, you made me feel better. Plus you are the only person who gave a shit about me in quite sometime. Drew stood up and began to walk out. "Why you leaving?" Stiles asked.

"Cause I really liked you and you just did that as some kind of joke or something cause I was nice to you, that hurt Stiles, that kiss was my first" Drew said opening the door. Lydia was standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt," She said.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Drew said walking out.

"Drew come back," Stiles called out, but he didn't. Lydia walked into Stiles room. Stiles ran his hand through his hair in frustration because he knew that he was being stupid when he kissed Drew just to do it and be nice.

"Stiles are you ok?" Lydia asked.

"Hmm," he said looking back at her. She repeated herself.

"I'm scared," He said.

"Awe, Stiles don't worry we aren't going to let anything happen to you," She said hugging him.

"Lydia I'm I going to die tonight," Stiles asked with glassy eyes. " Can't you tell if I was going to," tears started rolling down his cheeks. Lydia wiped them away and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Stiles…"Lydia stopped talking and her eyes rolled back into her head till only the whites of her eyes were showing. She began to shake.

"Oh my god, Lydia!" Stiles screamed as he carried her shaking body towards his bed. He didn't know what to do. It seemed she was having a seizure of some kind. All he thought of was to turn her on her side and pray for her to stop.

"Dad, help!" He screamed, but nothing. His father must have gone back to work. Finally after about a grueling three minutes she stopped.

"Lydia…Oh my god…Lydia open your eyes please!" Stiles couldn't help to scream as he tried to get her to regain consciousness. Suddenly she opened her eyes and sat up in a zombie like state.

"So many are going to die unless you save them," She said in a low tone that Stiles could barely make it out.

"Lydia how can I save anyone," Stiles questioned but she was silent, but had a look of terror on her face. Then she screamed. It was so painful Stiles thought he was going to pass out. He fell off his bed and buried his head into a pillow on the floor, but it wasn't helping much. Finally Lydia's screaming stop and Stiles shot up from the floor

" Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, why you being all weird?" She asked

"Lydia, you kissed me then had some kind of seizure, and told me I have to save them. Who do I have to save? She laughed

"What are you talking about Stiles?" She said as a confused look crept over her face.

"You really don't remember?" He said.

"Stiles, I just walked in here and sat down none of that stuff happened," She answered him. Stiles was in shock.

"Lydia it happened," He said now trying to convince himself as well as her. He rushed towards her and kissed her this time with the passion that was missing from their first kiss. Lydia pulled away.

"Oh my, I remember," She said.

"Good, now tell me what you meant? "Stiles insisted

"Stiles I saw it, but don't remember it. I don't know who you have to save, but I have the feelings I normally have when someone is about to die," She said taking a seat back on his bed. Stiles phone started to ring.

"Who is it?" Lydia asked.

"It's Scott," He said to her. "Yea, ok we are coming," He said hanging up the phone.

"What…What did he say?" Lydia asked.

"He said to come to Derek's place, they…they have the stone," Stiles said smiling. "It's over Lydia…We are finally going to be rid of Dray," Stiles said eyes filling back up with the joy they were normally filled with.

…

As Drew left Stiles's house he was filled with emotion, the top two being anger and sadness. He opened up to Stiles about his feelings only to be shot down then lead on. His mind quickly went to wanting to get revenge on him, but it faded as he thought about how much Stiles still meant to him. He had to remember Stiles didn't know what was going to happen when he met Dray, so maybe he was just trying to be nice. Drew tried to rationalize it to make himself feel better. His phone began to ring, and fear set in; it was Dray.

"Yes, Lord Dray," He said picking it up.

"Drew I need you to pick up a package for me on your way back I'll have the information sent to you. I won't be here when you get back; I have another friend to wake. When you get here prepare yourself for a big spell," Dray hung up the phone, but before Drew even hit end a text message came in from a different number. Drew knew if he rushed he could use this time to check in with his family. He raced to the address and picked up an envelope from a strange man who was waiting right outside the house. He rushed over to his family's safe house, Drew was using most of the money he got from Dray to allow his family to live better and safer off the grid away from him.

"Kara, open up it's Drew," He said as he banged over and over again on the door of a small ranch house very close to where Scott lives. When the door opened, with wasn't Kara behind it instead it was the same older woman who pled for him to stay when he left with Dray.

"Hi, Grandma," Drew said eyes lighting up as he hugged her.

"I missed you," She said back squeezing him harder.

"Is Kara here," He asked.

"She's preparing for the spell,"

"I need to see her, where is she?" Drew asked.

"Honey, this isn't your place. Let Kara handle this," She answered him sympathetically.

"Kara!" Drew screamed till finally she came out.

"Drew!" She said in surprise to see him, "What are you doing here?"

"You need to tell me everything you have planed. I can help," Drew said.

"Drew, please you coming here has already but all of us in danger. You knew your task in the plan just follow it," Kara said growing angry,

"No, I'm sick of being treated like a child. I put myself in danger. I'm stronger then half of the coven, hell I think I'm stronger then you sister. Mom's dead the rules are gone. Let me help, because we only have one chance at this to save someone that means something to me," Drew yelled emotionally

"You're right Drew you are, but you're untested and your emotions cloud your ability," She said.

"At least tell me the plan so I can help in some way," Drew asked. Kara turned away from him thinking if she should.

"Drew, you will have a part to play in this spell we are going to channel your untapped magic, when we do chant along to boost our collective magic giving me the ability to banish Dray back to his prison," Kara finally said what Drew needed to hear.

" Will it work? When are you going to do it?" Drew's questions were flying one out followed by another.

"When the wolf pack challenges him. It will give us time to get the spell working and open the gate,"

"How are we going to get Dray inside?" Dray cut Kara off to ask his question.

"It will suck him and…." Kara paused.

"What?"

"It will suck anyone in that's near him at the time, so Drew you need to get clear," Kara said.

"What about Stiles, Scott and the rest of his pack?"

"They will be hero's and die for the good of the world, they all might not die, but I can't be worried about them. We are the protector of nature and Dray needs to be removed again deaths of anyone being a necessary sacrifice. I'm sorry Drew, but it's what is best for the world."

"I get it Kara, I get it," He walked to his sister and hugged her. "Good luck, I hope we all come through this," Kara was a little shocked that Drew didn't try to fight her on her plan. It really showed the great potential he had. Kara left out a major piece of the spell, she was going to die, but she knew that the coven would be in good hands with Drew and the elders.

…..

Scott, Derek and Isaac waited patiently for everyone to make there way to Derek's place. One by one they did. Stiles along with Lydia were the last to arrive. Jackson pulled her aside to ask why she was with Stiles. Lydia made sure not to bring up their kisses.

"So this is finally over? Let me see this stone" Stiles asked. Derek had a serious look on his face.

"Scott has the stone," Derek answered looking away from Stiles quickly. It had been too long since they saw each other and Derek thought his feelings were gone, but seeing him brought them all back.

"Well then Scott let me see it," Stiles asked turning his attention to Scott. Scott stood up and opened his hand revealing the stone.

"It doesn't look that special," Stiles said scratching his head.

"Does he not know?" Isaac asked.

"Do I know what?" Stiles was getting confused.

"Go ahead Scott I feel you should tell him," Derek said walking out of the living room.

"Stiles, if we give this stone to Dray we are giving him the final pieces to a spell that could unleash Armageddon,"

"Seriously," Stiles said in a monotone way that showed his shock.

"Wait…then what are we going to do about meeting him? Lydia asked stepping forward and away from Jackson.

"I'm going to surrender myself to Dray," Stiles said causing a group "What!"

"You heard me, we don't have a choice. We can't let him win. If that means I have to die I can make my peace with that,"

"Are you crazy," Derek shouted racing back into the room. "Why are you giving up so easy? You fought like hell with the Nogitsune," Derek continued shouting.

"Stiles…I'm not going to let that happen," Scott said walking over and hugging his friend.

"Aren't you forgetting the fact that Dray has kicked our ass every single time any of us have ever tried to even touch him?" Jackson budded in and said.

"Look the past doesn't matter, we have more to lose than ever before and we can take him," Isaac added.

"He has a point, I never thought you could have beaten us and you all did," Aiden stood up and said.

"Yea, I have to say when your backs at the corner it seems you beat the odds Scott and we are with you," Ethan said taking the stand next to his brother.

"See Stiles the fight has only just begun….We are not giving up," Scott said clutching the stone in his hand and raised it above his head. "Dray's not getting this, instead we're sending him right back to hell. If we work as a team we can win, so who's in?" Scott finally asked the question that need gathered everyone together. "It's ok if you're not, but I need to know," he added. Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Kira, Lydia, Derek and Stiles all made the decision very easily leaving only Jackson and Malia standing along on the other side of the living room.

"Jackson, really?" Lydia said in surprise

"Why should I die for them?" He said in anger that Lydia challenged his decision.

"Because I need you," She said. Jackson looked down and walked towards the other side of the room.

"I…I don't think I can I'm sorry," Malia said shifting and running out of the loft.

"What's the plan?" Derek asked. All eyes looked towards Scott.

"Ah…."

"I think I can help you with that," A voice said. All eyes shifted.

"Drew?" Stiles called out. Everyone was quite confused. Drew filled everyone in on his relationship with Dray. Derek shifted and raced towards him grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall. Drew gasped for air as Derek's grip tightened.

"Derek stop!" Stiles screamed as he tried to pull Derek off, but he wasn't strong enough. Soon Scott and the rest of the wolves joined in to help and they pulled him off with ease.

"What the fuck are you doing he works for him," Derek screamed as Aiden, Ethan and Isaac pulled him away. Stiles came to Drew aid, who had collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Scott stood in the middle blocking Derek from Drew incase he broke free.

"Derek stop," Scott roared. This caused Derek to shift back. Scott turned to Drew,

"Tell me everything,"

"Fuck you," Drew answered in a distorted tone as he rubbed his throat. He got up and raced out of the loft.

"I'll get him to calm down," Stiles said running after him. Lydia followed, and so did Jackson. Suddenly the elevator starting up, everyone filled and raced into attack mode. The elevator door open and shocked everyone down to their cores.

"Alison," Scott said in a low whisper showing his shock. The girl in the elevator picked up her head and it was Alison. She was dirty, covered in dirt and was still in the dress they buried her in. Scott and Isaac were stunned more than everyone else, but the whole pack was motionless. Alison was back from the dead.


	20. Chapter 20

"Alison…how are you here?" Scott's mouth quivered in shock as he rushed to her side.

"I…I don't know…I'm so cold," She said shaking. Scott cradled her against his body as he lead her out of the elevator and into the living room of Derek's place. Everyone was still to stun to say a word, especially Isaac.

"Alison, what do you remember? Scott asked kneeling down to look her in the eyes. Alison was so frightened; she was still shaking. Her clothing was covered in dirt and her fingers were bleeding. "Alison, did you hear me?" Scott asked again placing his hand on hers. She looked up.

"I…I remember dying, then waking up….in the ground," Her voice quivered as she talked. Scott didn't even know what to say, no one really did.

"I see you got my first present," A too familiar voice called out. The gang all turned around to see Dray walk through the open door of Derek's loft. Scott jumped up and guarded Alison. Derek and both twins put their game faces on.

"Oh come on is that necessary," Dray said walking farther into the room. "Did you like your gift? I thought I surprise you since Stiles ruined your other gift, so…what do you think pretty nice give for the big 17th birthday. Do you like it Scott? Dray said taking a seat on the chair near the couch.

"How…How did you bring her back? Scott asked.

"I can bring most people back, it's a new ability I have really enjoyed testing out," Dray answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Isaac asked.

"She's in shock that's what happens when you dig your way out of your coffin," Dray said putting his feet up on the coffee table. Scott's lip quivered in anger.

"See Scott, I see you're getting angry, and when you do you seem to make poor decisions,"

"How are you even in here?" Derek questioned.

"I own your building, so be quiet before I evict you," Dray asked causing Derek to growl, but stop talking. "So a little birdy told me that you have my stone. Where is it?" Dray asked.

"We don't have it," Scott answered quickly.

"Hmmm, no worries," Dray said standing up and turning to leave. The pack were shocked at his reaction. Dray stopped walking and snapped his fingers. The sound of two crashing thumps of the twins hitting the ground made Scott, Isaac and Derek spin around. The twins were on the floor laying face down. A two familiar scratch was on the nape of their necks. The sound of slithering could be heard throughout the loft. A high pitch reptilian screech brought everyone's attention back to Dray. No one could believe what they were seeing as the lizard creature known as a Kanima that Jackson once was dropped down from the ceiling and embraced its tail around Dray's leg.

"What do you think of my new pet?" Dray said. The Kanima was faster than the wolves, so fast that in fact it was able to screech and paralyze Isaac and Kira before they could act Leaving only Derek and Scott standing there ready to fight. Alison seemed to break down into a vegetable as she curled up in a ball.

"Did you miss me," A female voice said. Derek was the first to look up to see another blast from the past. It was Kate Argent, Allison's dead aunt, who was killed by Peter after she was responsible for killing all of his family in the house fire she started. She jumped down from the second floor and made her way towards Dray as so did the Kanima. Derek and Scott watched in even more dread as Kate shifted into some kind of blue werewolf.

"Scott I know that I may not seem to threaten in this shell, but you can't win this fight against me. So I offer you this chance to join me,"

"Shove it up your ass," Scott said before Dray even finished talking.

"That was stupid Scott, get them," Dray ordered Kate went right for Derek and the Kanima for Scott. Kate and Derek seemed to be evenly matched, whereas Scott was actually now stronger and just as fast as this new Kanima. The only problem was Scott was more focused on protecting Alison then he was fighting this beast. He didn't even feel the scratch till his body started going numb. Dray walked towards Scott as he slowly lost control of his body and crumbled to his knees. Dray pointed towards Derek and Kate, which singled the Kanima to attack. Derek was blindsided from behind and poisoned as well. Dray grabbed Scott by the throat and picked him up.

"Scott I know you can hear and see, so I want you to have a front row seat," He tossed him towards the couch right next to Alison, who in total fear had retreated to a balling mess. "Kate, take Derek, do what we agreed," Dray shouted out. He walked over and picked up Isaac and tossed him onto the opposite side of Alison. Out of the corner of Scott's eye he could see Kate dragging Derek up the stairs, she even winked at him to show she saw him looking.

"Alison, sweetie look here," Dray said snapping his fingers. When she did her eyes locked on to his. "Remember,"

"Dray," She looked around the room, but even before she could move he snatched her by her throat and pulled her into his body. As he took a long smell of her hair Scott and Isaac could only watch on in horror.

"Alison, did you know that since your death the two little wolves you loved have well how do I put this nicely….fucked…yea I couldn't put any better," He said smiling at Scott and Isaac. Alison face became paler than even normal, but she didn't say a word. Dray moved the hair away from the left side of her neck with his finger. Alison said nothing; all she did was breathe heavily.

"Aren't you going to beg?" Dray whispered into her ear knowing full well that Isaac and Scott could hear him.

"Never," She answered voice shaking in face of her fear as trying to be brave.

"I love that," Dray said licking up the side of her neck. "Scott, Isaac I'm sad that I didn't get a bigger audiences for this, but you two are enough," Dray shifted and bit down. Alison barely screamed, she just gasped as the sheer pain shot through her body. Scott and Isaac couldn't move or talk, but both had tears running down their faces as they watched Alison dying again. Dray pulled off and her body went limp, blood poured from the massive wound in her neck. Dray positioned her head upwards so they could see the live pouring right out of her.

"You hear it right boys, that beating of her heart slowing down, now you ready for the wide card moment," Dray said, only to bite down on his own arm when he stopped talking. He pulled Alison's head back by her hair and raised his arm above her mouth. His blood poured into her mouth. Scott and Isaac heard the last two faint thumps of her heartbeat then nothing. Dray released Alison sending her body crashing towards the middle of the couch. Scott could feel her blood on his hand as it continued to flow from her body.

"See Scott, this is what happens when you take on something that's greater than yourself. Be smart stay out of my way. Keep the stone I no longer need it. I'll tell Stiles when I go and fetch him that you said goodbye" Dray stood up and started to walk away with his pet close behind.

"Die you son of a bitch," Aiden screamed as he pounced up from the ground and raced towards Dray in attack ready. Scott and Isaac were just starting to feel the effects of the poison starting to fade, which allowed them to move their heads just enough to see Aiden flew through the air towards Dray. It was as if time froze as he made his attack. The sound of Aiden gasping echoed though the loft as Dray's hand ripped through his body when he caught him.

"Aiden!" Ethan screamed as he saw Dray pull his hand out of his brother's body. Aiden's body dropped hard to the floor and blood spilled out everywhere. Ethan didn't move towards Dray he just raced over to his brother.

"I'm…I'm sorry," were Aiden's last words were as his brother held him. Dray turned away again to leave.

"Oh yea Scott when she wakes up you tell her to come find me unless she kills you first," Dray walked out of the loft laughing. That haunting laughter would forever be remembered by Isaac, Scott, and Ethan after what he did that night. One of the pack had fallen at the hand of Dray, was this the beginning of the end for our hero's? Or would this be the push needed to bring out a side that would make the monster known as Dray pay.

* * *

Kira was the next person to become ambulatory. She rushed over towards Ethan, who still sat cradling his brother's dead body. She didn't know what to say or do. She was in horror as she looked around. She had barely been able to deal with learning about what was going on in this town, but now seeing it was a walking nightmare. When she made her way to Scott she saw the body of Alison and froze in her tracks.

"Kira look away," Scott said getting up off the couch slowly and shaky. Isaac raced to the bathroom. Scott could hear him vomiting; not something he wanted to hear, wolf powers be damned.

"Oh my god," A voice shouted. Scott looked up to see Stiles standing next to Lydia. Jackson was right behind. "What the hell happened?" Stiles asked in shock. Lydia's face was ghostly white and Jackson couldn't even get himself to look, where as Lydia couldn't look away.

"It was Dray," Isaac said walking out of the bathroom.

"We need to leave…get somewhere safe he's coming for Stiles," Scott said moving towards Lydia, Stiles and Jackson with Kira embraced into his body as he walked.

"Is that Allison?" Stiles asked voice cracking in shock.

"Dray killed her," Isaac said coldly. "He can bring people back from the dead. She was Scott's present and is going to become a vampire," He continued.

"How the hell are you so calm?" Jackson asked.

"How else should I be?" Isaac responded.

"Ah, like him," Jackson said pointing to Ethan, who still cradled his brother's dead body. Ethan stood up.

"He's going to bring him back," Ethan said in a low whisper that was only meant for his own thoughts, but everyone heard it.

"You're crazy, he'll kill you," Isaac said getting in-between Ethan the pack and the door. Ethan didn't say a word he pushed past Isaac and then everyone else.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Stiles asked

"How are we going to?" Scott seemed to be unable to even think at the moment.

"Can we just get out of here?" Jackson said as he tried to pull Lydia, but she wouldn't move. "Lydia, come on," Jackson words went nowhere. Lydia was in a trance state. "What's wrong with her?" Jackson shouted showing that he actually cared about Lydia. Stiles walked in front of her.

"Lydia," He said starting to shake her.

"We have to go, just carry her," Scott said to Jackson. He didn't need to be asked twice.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asked, it finally dawned on Scott that they had forgotten about Derek being dragged up stairs. He raced towards the stairs with Stiles right behind.

"We'll meet you two at the car," Jackson screamed. "Come on Isaac," He said as he turned and walked out of the loft with Lydia in his arms. Isaac followed.

"Oh my god," Stiles said when he saw Derek laying on the floor. He walked past an in shock Scott.

"How in the hell," Scott said to loud. Stiles looked back at Scott then Derek as he checked to make sure he was alive.

"He's alive," Stiles said smiling. "How the fuck is he a teenager again?" He asked. Scott had no idea, but he knew that it was going to have to be a question they couldn't answer now. No one could react to deaths around them in the sheer panic of Dray's return for Stiles.

"We have to deal with this later, let's just get out of here," Scott said picking up Derek. The two rushed out and back down stairs.

"What are we going to do about them?" Stiles asked. Scott in that moment hated what he had to say, but it was for the safety of everyone else.

"We have to leave them," He said trying to be strong as he walked out. It was so hard for him to hold back the tears that we building up in his eyes. Stiles took a deep breath and followed

"You gotta be kidding me," Isaac said when he saw Scott holding teenage Derek. Stiles and Scott got Derek into Stiles's truck.

"Meet at my place," Scott shouted to the window to Jackson, who was behind the wheel of his porch. Isaac was forced to into the backseat of Stiles's truck with Derek lying across him. Stiles gunned in and Jackson followed.

"Seriously, no one's going to say anything about the sixteen year oldish Derek laying on fucking top of me?" Isaac said from the backseat.

"Isaac we don't know so just let it go for now," Stiles answered. Scott was mute the whole drive back to his house. If was as if he had folded under the pressure of everything. Two deaths in one night was hard, but having to watch them both was even harder. Scott's mind was in overdrive trying to come up with a plan, but he had nothing. All he kept thinking about was the look on Alison's face when he was murdered again. As they pulled up to Scott's house, our young hero's would soon have the answers to many of their questions.

* * *

The pack gathered at Scott's house for the safety since Dray's inability to enter. When they first arrived at Scott's house they were shocked who they found waiting, it was Logan. The gang all raced into the house, Jackson carrying Lydia, Scott carrying Derek, and everyone else flowing behind. Everyone was so preoccupied that only Stiles seemed to notice Logan

"Where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked him as they walked into Scott's house together.

"Sorry, after everything that happened in Virginia I had to go underground for a while, I was lucky enough to get out alive, but I had to come back to warn you Dray's even stronger he can raise the dead,"

"Yeah, too late we already know that," Stiles said cutting him off

"What happened, why Derek young? Logan asked. As Stiles filled him in his face turned paler than normal,

"Damn you leave this town for awhile, never expected to come back to this," Logan said. Stiles continued to fill Logan in, as Scott called the only person he knew who could help with Derek was Deaton. As Scott talked with him on the phone Jackson sat with Lydia, who still hadn't said a word. Kira was in shock as she talked on the phone with her mother to fill her in on her not coming home. Isaac was the only one who had no one to call or talk too. He just sat on Scott's computer chair across from Lydia and Jackson not saying a word. The look on Alison's face as she died and heard what Dray told her would haunt him forever. That's all he could think about.

"Look who's back," Stiles said as he and Logan walked into the living room. Jackson seemed to not care, only Isaac waved.

"Guess everyone's not to happy to see me," Logan said scratching his head.

"Yeah, life hasn't been easy," Stiles said walking towards Derek who was lying on the couch next to Isaac.

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Stiles asked Logan.

"No, how did it happen?" He asked.

"No clue, Scott said Kate dragged him away upstairs of his loft and that's where we found him like this," Stiles answered.

"You said she's working with Dray?"

"Yeah, Scott said Dray said something about a deal with her,"

"My only thought would be that Dray did this, but that would mean he has another new ability,"

"Do you have any idea how to stop him?" Stiles asked and Logan shook his head no.

"He's coming for me. I'm the new thing he wants," Stiles said and Logan's eyes grew large.

"Oh my god, that's it…How did I not see this,"

"See what?" Stiles said getting anxious.

"Dray needs people for his spell, did Mara fill you all in on that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but no details just that it's a spell," Stiles answered.

"He's opening a gate to release something from another world. I don't know the spell, but it calls for five keys to open it I didn't think it was people. I thought it was the stones, but Stiles I think you're what he needs," Logan said.

"Come again," Stiles had to say. He was confused that Logan said he was now the key to possibly opening hell.

"Look, I left Virginia before things got bad and Dray found out I was there, so I don't know who made it or not, but I'll call my contact I met some others that could maybe help. I know Dray was after a mythical hunter.

"What else happened?" Stiles asked.

" I don't know, but I expect Dray killed them. Dray doesn't like vampires of their kind, but if we are lucky the witch survived. She was powerful and she might know how to stop this spell. I left before things got really bad, I was only there to warn them about Dray," He said pulling out his phone. He started dialing before he finished talking.

"You here to help this time or just run away again," Scott said as he walked into the living room.

"Scott I'm sorry, but I'm not a pack person. I'm very happy being an omega, it's kept me alive for quite a while being on Dray's hit list. I'm here to help to the best I can, but I won't die for this," Scott grabbed Logan by the collar of his spray painted jean jacket. He couldn't help but to think slightly how Logan must have played too much of infamous second son by how he dressed.

"I've lost so many friends because of that thing, and you're the only fucking link to that thing having a past and you refuse to talk about it. You fucking claim you're here to help, but yet nothing, but bullshit comes out of your mouth. I watched a girl I love die again to night, as well as a friend, and you have the nerve to come to my house and tell me you won't die to fight! Get the fuck out of my house!" Scott screamed as he pushed Logan towards the door. Logan said nothing. He could tell Scott was emotional from the glassy color of his red eyes. He was trying hard to hold back tears.

"Scott stop, Stiles said, but Logan waved him off.

"I'll call you Stiles when I have information, you all should be safe here," Logan said right before turning to leave. As Logan walked through the door Deaton arrived as well.

"Scott I came as soon as I could, where is he?" Deaton said to Scott, who had walked to the front door to greet him and as well make sure Logan left.

"In here," Scott said leading Deaton into the living room.

"Oh my," Were Deaton's first words.

"You have any idea's how this happened?" Scott asked.

"No, my only guess would be magic of some kind, was this Dray," Deaton asked.

"No Kate, did it Dray was too busy killing Allison and Ethan," Isaac said getting a dirty look from Scott.

"How can we get him back to normal," Scott asked.

"I don't know Scott, lets just wait and see when he wakes up. He's burning up," Deaton said. "Stiles get me a wet compress for him," Deaton said. Stiles rushed and did it.

"Can you check out Lydia please," Jackson said pulling Deaton's attention away from Derek and towards Lydia. Stiles came back into the room and gently place the cold rag on his head. Derek let out a faint mumbling sound as he moved slightly. Stiles held Derek's hand as he moved the rag around his face. Everyone once and awhile he thought he saw Derek's eyes flicker. Isaac had left the room when Deaton started checking Derek; he had enough for the night and went to Scott's room to crash. Stiles went to stand up to rewet the rag, but were pulled back by Derek's grip. He couldn't get him to break. Derek's eye's shot open, glowing his wolf blue. He leaped off the couch and on top of Stiles.

"Where am I, Who are you all?" He said through his growling. Derek's claws pinched at Stiles's skin as he held him down. The gang raced around, but that only made Derek bare down harder on Stiles. Derek roared again, absolutely scaring Stiles to his core. Scott came in and roared as well, his eye's shifting red. Derek's facial express went from anger to fear. Derek shifted back to his human face and crawled off Stiles and cradled up into a ball, and started to sob. Everyone seemed really shocked to see Derek in such a vulnerable state. No one had ever seen Derek cry or even show any real emotion.

"Derek are you ok," Stiles asked as he crouched next to him. He slowly placed his hand on his back. Derek looked up ever so slightly to see a smiling Stiles.

"Where's my family" Derek asked in a low tone directed to Stiles. Scott came over and Derek cradled back up and started to shake. Scott backed away after seeing that Derek was frightened of him.

"You don't have to be scared of Scott," Stiles said.

"He's the alpha," Derek's voice shaky with fear.

"He's your friend, actually we all are your friends, you just don't remember it seems," Stiles said. Derek looked back up and smiled ever so slightly. Stiles stood back up and extended his hand. Derek took it and Stiles pulled him up. Stiles and Derek's face came really close, to the point that they could feel each other's breath on each other. Derek stepped away first.

"Where is my family?" Derek asked. One knew what to do, should they tell him the truth or lie to protect him from something he didn't need to relive.

"Derek sit down, Stiles said taking charge of the situation. Scott seemed to not bother by someone taking the pressure off him for a while.

"Can you please just tell me what's going on?" Derek asked again as he took a seat on the couch. Jackson, Lydia, Scott and Deaton all watched as Stiles explained to Derek what happened. Derek couldn't help but start to cry as he was told all his family, but Peter and Cora were dead. He barely even paid attention to Stiles telling him that he had been aged backwards by some kind of magic.

"Is this my pack?" Derek asked looking up with glassy eyes; he quickly wiped away a tear.

"Yes, this is your pack now," Scott added smiling. Derek smiled back.

"What's wrong with Lydia?" Scott asked turning his attention to hear as he walked over to Deaton, and Jackson.

"My best guess is that she's in a trance, she should snap out of it. I believe it's part of her being a banshee," Deaton said.

"I think you two should crash here, you can take my bed" Scott said. Jackson looked up.

"Lahey's in your bed," He answered.

"Ok, just go in my mom's room she's not coming home tonight till the morning," Scott directed him.

"Scott, I'm going to go. I need to connect with someone who could maybe help," Deaton said as he got up to leave.

" Be safe Deaton," Scott said back. Soon just Derek, Scott and Stiles were left awake in the living room; Kira had fallen asleep on the floor. Stiles and Derek were deep in conversation. Scott found it weird how well they were getting long compared to them in normal standings when Derek was his right age.

"Stiles, I'm going to bed, wake me if you need me," Scott said, but Stiles didn't even say anything back, he just kept talking and laughing with Derek. When Scott got to his room he forgot Isaac was sleeping in his bed. He walked to his closet and pulled out the old sleeping bag, this caused a few things in his closet to fall.

"Huh, who's there?" Isaac said in a groggy voice.

"Sorry it's me Scott, He answered back as he put the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Come lay with me?" Isaac asked taking a chance to see if Scott would accept, if he didn't it would break his heart. Scott didn't answer for a few seconds, which made Isaac start to worry, but next thing he knew he was feelings Scott's skin on his. Isaac rolled over giving Scott some room in the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Scott said rolling towards him. Isaac could feel his breath on the nape of his neck, and the heat of his sweaty body pressing into his. Scott cuddled into Isaac, resting his head on Isaac's bare chest. The two-said nothing, this sign of affection from Scott blew Isaac away, and Scott had already fallen asleep within seconds of lying on him. Isaac lay there enjoying the sight of Scott resting on his chest. As he ran his hand through Scott's hair he actually thought this could be something, and in fact he thought he hadn't been this happy for years.

* * *

Hey all, I'm thinking about putting this story in a competition, and can really use feedback. If I get a few new reviews or messages I'll so help me. Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Mean while down stairs Stiles and Derek talked for over an hour. Stiles was intrigued with this side of Derek. It was as if he was a completely different person, someone who he actually liked.

"So how old was I?" Derek asked.

"Ah, I actually don't know exactly, you were like mid twenties, you weren't the most friendly person," Stiles answered.

"Really that doesn't seem like me," Derek was shocked. " I thought we were friends," He said laughing.

"I mean you are, but you aren't, you older seem mostly to yourself brooding, Stiles said laughing a little. "You've been through a lot, so I guess that's how you coped,"

"Maybe, guess me not remembering everything is a good thing. You said Peter is alive? Where is he? He isn't part of our new pack? He asked. Stiles took a deep breath. He hadn't told Derek about Peter killing his sister and everything that happened.

"Derek, I have to tell you something," As Stiles told Derek his smile soon left his face. It took a good ten minutes to go through everything that happened. All the way from Peter killing Laura, to turning Scott, and finishing with Derek killing Peter and then coming back from the dead.

"Are you ok," Stiles asked. Derek hadn't looked up in over five minutes. He didn't say a word. Stiles placed his hand on his back.

"That was hard to learn, I can see why my older self is so different," He said looking up.

"You're handling it really well though," Stiles said

"I don't know how to handle it, I mean I believe you, but it seem doesn't true. What you just told me about Peter is the most devastating news I've heard, and I doubt it so much," Derek said.

"I know it's hard Derek, but I'm sure we'll figure this out and have you back to your normal self," Stiles said.

"I don't know this whole thing is so strange, I mean like I remember yesterday so clearly, we won the regional championship, Peter came and helped me because I was having problems controlling my shift while playing, but after he helped me we won, and he was so proud it was just a great day, even more when he gave me this super rare issue of Spiderman I was looking for ever for, it was just amazing, and then I wake up here, so hard isn't even the word,"

"Wait, you like comics?" Stiles asked shockingly only paying attention to that part of what he said.

"Ah, yes," Derek said smiling.

"Oh my god, I love them, especially Spiderman. Scott always makes fun of me, calling me a comic book nerd," Stiles said.

"Yea, I'm pretty bad myself," Derek said playfully pushing Stiles.

"So Stiles do you have a girlfriend?" Derek asked.

"Ah, why you ask that," Stiles asked back deflecting the question as he was getting nervous that Derek was remembering something that happened between them.

"I'm curious, trying to get to know you. You know me; I can't say the same about you all. Especially the alpha, what's his name again,"

"His name is Scott, that's funny, I mean Scott and you are way closer than me and you. You guys got the whole werewolf thing going on together. Plus you kinda were his mentor,"

"Really me? How could I be the mentor to an alpha?"

"Remember I told you that you killed peter, you became the alpha, but you gave up your power to save Cora," Stiles told him.

"Wow, I was an alpha, that so freaking cool, Where is Cora?" He asked.

"I don't know you never told us. Your older self really keeps to himself," Stiles answered.

"What about peter?" he asked.

"No clue, he left. He always runs when things get dangerous," Stiles answered.

"So you never did answer my question?" Derek said with a smile on his face.

"No I don't right now," Stiles answered as he scratched the back of his head. He was on pins and needles thinking that Derek was going to remember the kiss that happened between them when he was older.

"I'm seeing someone, her name is Kate. Did I marry her? I really do love her, he said with a great smile.

"Damn Derek there's another thing I have to tell you, I'm sorry I left it out," Stiles said as he told Derek about Kate's involvement with the fire at his house, her murder by Peter and her return and involvement in whatever made him to change back to this age," Derek stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Stiles was about to go after him, but he could hear him crying, and knew he needed to give him some space. He stooped at the doorway.

"Derek, I'm here if you need to talk," Stiles said. Derek didn't say anything back, but Stiles peered inside to see Derek sitting at the kitchen table crying. Stiles wanted to resist, but he couldn't. He grabbed a box of tissues from the living room table and walked into the kitchen

"Here Derek," Stiles said handing the box of tissues to him.

"Leave me alone," He said knocking the tissue box from Stiles hand. Stiles understood the pain Derek was going through. He was told so much it was only a matter of time before he broke down. Stiles picked up the tissues and tried again, this time pulling a few from the box and setting it down on the table. Derek looked up just for a second, and Stiles seeing him so sad made his heart melt, he couldn't believe how sad he looked. Stiles pulled a chair over and sat right in front of him.

"I'm here to talk when you're ready," Stiles said rubbing his back as he continued to sob. Derek looked up, eyes red and glassy as tears rolled down his face. Stiles wiped away the tears away from Derek's face with the tissue. Derek took Stiles hand gently.

"Why are you so nice to me, after what you told me I've treated you like crap," He said. Stiles really didn't know why. Him and Derek weren't really friends, but Stiles couldn't deny that he felt something for Derek when they kissed; yes it was shocking, but nice. Stiles was confused about the whole thing, and that could be why he was being so nice to young Derek.

"Why shouldn't I, you're very different and I do have to say I like you better when you're nice," Stiles said with his normal goofy style. Derek leaned slightly towards Stiles, and before Stiles knew it his lips connected to Derek's. It was as if Stiles's thinking about their first kiss made him do it. Derek pulled away.

"Oh my god, why did you do that," Derek said jumping up from the chair so fast and hard that the chair flipped backward as he raced out of the kitchen. Stiles chanced after him, but he was no match for his speed. Derek ran out the front door of the house and Stiles blamed himself. In that moment he didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what he did; he didn't even know why he did it.

"What's going on?" Kira asked as she was woken up by Stiles's screams for Derek to come back. Stiles completely ignored her and raced up stairs screaming Scott's name over and over again.

"What the hell Stilinski," Jackson said as rudely as possible after opening the door to Scott's mother's room in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Fuck off Jackson," Stiles said back as he banged on Scott's door. He didn't understand why the door was locked it was never locked.

"Oh shit," Stiles heard in two voices as followed by fumbling around inside the room.

" Scott, Derek ran away," Stiles shouted as he continued banging at the door. Finally the door open, revealing a shirtless sweaty Scott wearing a pair of sweatpants. Scott quickly pushed his way past Stiles and pulled the door closed. Stiles caught out of the corner of his eye Isaac getting dressed as well.

"What, what happened," Scott asked.

"I told him to much, I told him everything I thought he could handle it but he broke down and ran,"

"God damn it, Jackson get dressed we have to find him," Scott said. Jackson went back into the room and did. Scott followed suit opening the door just as Isaac needed it to be. Isaac walked out fully dressed. Stiles noticed that Scott and Isaac shared a smile as Scott entered the room to get dressed.

"Did you hear?" Stiles said to Isaac.

"Yes, I did, where could he go?"

"Where else he only knows one place…he's going home I think," Stiles said to Isaac before running out down the stairs and out of the house.

"Scott, Stiles is going after him," Isaac said racing into the room. Scott raced out after him not even brothering to put shoes on.

"Stiles, wait for us," He yelled out the door.

"We can split up, cover more ground," Stiles screamed back as he got in his jeep. Jackson came down right as Stiles drove off.

"Jackson, you go check around Derek's loft, I'll go the other way. Isaac you stay here and protect the girls,

"No, got to. We'll be fine," Kira said putting on a brave face.

"Ok, Isaac go with Jackson, you'll be able to get a scent better while he drives," Jackson and Isaac nodded in agreement and left together.

"Don't open this door to anyone but us ok," Scott said to Kira right before he headed out. Stiles was already quite ahead on his way to Derek's old house, he was so nervous thinking that if something happened to Derek it would be his fault because he didn't handle everything very well.

* * *

As everyone started their searching for Derek, Derek was on the run. He couldn't stop even though he was beat; it was as if his mind pushed on even though his body was tired. He just ran, and ran as if he could escape all the sadness that was dumped on him by Stiles. He had only one place he could go that would prove to him that Stiles was telling him the truth. He was going home. Derek raced through the forest at great speeds pushing himself harder to get there and stop all these feelings, but when he came out he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my god," He muttered out loud, when he saw the remains of his childhood home. He collapsed to his knees and began to weep. It was in the moments when he saw his house burnt down that it meant everything Stiles told him was true. When Stiles kissed him, it was as if all the emotions he was holding back flooded to the surface like a dam bursting. He heard the slamming of a car door and looked up.

"Derek, please don't run, it's me Stiles, I'm sorry for what I did," He said moving towards Derek. Derek said nothing he just continued to sob. Stiles walked towards him slowly, afraid that he was going to spook him. Stiles got close enough, and took and chance meeting Derek on the ground and put his arms out. Derek seemed to automatically grab hold of him. Stiles held Derek as he cried into his shoulder. They sat there for a good five minutes before anyone said a word. Derek finally pulled away from Stiles.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run," He said standing up.

"It's ok, you been though a lot and I shouldn't have done that," Stiles said standing up as well.

"Done what?" Derek looked confused.

"What do you remember?" Stiles said.

"We were talking you were telling me more things, I asked you why you were being so nice to me after you said when I'm older I'm a dick, then next thing I know I had all these flashes of death, and things you told me. I could barely breathe, I felt like I was going to explode from the sadness," Derek said wiping the remaining tears from his face.

"Looky who finally showed up," a voice said. Stiles and Derek looked around and from the doorway of the Hale house out stepped Kate.

"Oh my god, is that Kate? She's so old," Derek said towards Stiles.

"That hurt Derek," She said moving towards them.

"I knew you'd come here, but I never thought you bring the world's most wanted nerd with you. Lord Dray is going to reward me greatly by bring him in. Then me and you Derek can be together," Kate said coming within feet from them.

"I'll kill you for what you did to my family," Derek growled as he shifted.

"Awe sweetie don't let these people corrupted your mind. They aren't really your friends," She said just as Scott arrived on his dirt bike, and Jackson's car right behind.

"Seems like I'm out numbered, but it don't matter Lord Dray will win. Tomorrow night, show up here and we can finish this for good.

"Good," Stiles said, Kate took off before Scott, Jackson, and Isaac could get to Derek and Stiles. The end was nearing and it was time that our hero's prepared for the great battle of their lives. The next day was going to be hard as our hero's needed to prepare for what could be their last day of life.

* * *

"Stiles, did she say that tomorrow?" Scott asked.

"Yea, she did,"

"What fight are you all talking about?" Derek asked.

"Remember I told you about that thing known as Dray, with him," Stiles said to Derek.

"It seems the big bad monster is ready for a fight," Scott said trying hard to show he really was ready for this fight.

"You think we'll be ok till then?" Jackson asked.

"Yea I would think so, Dray want to do this on his terms, but I say we take this fight to him," Scott said.

"Wait, you want to do what?" Jackson asked in shock.

"I want to find where he is and take this fight to him when he doesn't expect it. Kill Kate and the Kanima quickly so it's all of us against him. If we work together we can beat him," Scott said trying to rally the troops.

"I think that's a great plan," Isaac said. Soon Jackson came around and soon Stiles. The boys headed back to Scott's house were they informed Kira and Lydia, who had rebounded from her trance.

"Everyone take the morning to enjoy the day, we'll meet up in the afternoon work out the plan and attack Dray. Stiles can you get the information we need from Drew?" Scott asked.

"I can," Stiles answered back.

"Do you know how we are going to fight this thing?" Derek asked.

"No!" Scott and Stiles seemed to say at the same time.

"No, Derek you can't be apart of this fight, if we lose someone has to live to come up with another plan, and we don't know exactly why you were aged backwards, so it's better that you sit this fight out," Scott said. Jackson and Isaac looked shocked at Scott's decision, but Stiles was happy. He didn't want to see Derek get hurt.

"That's stupid, you guys are going to need me and I want to kill Kate. Fuck this," Derek said kicking Scott's living room table over as he exited the room.

"I'll talk with him," Stiles said following him out.

"Have you heard from Ethan, we could use him?" Isaac asked.

"Call him tell him the plan, sure he'll want in," Scott said.

"Scott, Lydia and I are leaving we're going to enjoy the day," he said winking at Scott. Kira was the next to leave after Scott had to plead with her to leave the fight to them. If they lost Derek would need her help. She agreed and left. Soon only Scott and Isaac were together in the living room. A knock came at the door.

"Want me to get it?" Isaac asked.

"No, it's find someone probably forgot something," Scott said heading to the door. As his hand reached for the doorknob a strange tingle went up his spine.

"Oh my," Scott said in sheer shock, by who stood at his door.

"Scott, who's there?" Isaac asked walking over towards him. Both boys came face to face with the woman they both loved.

"Alison," Isaac said in a low tone.

"Hi baby," She answered from the threshold of the doorway. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked.

"Your a vampire, aren't you?" Scott asked as a tear rolled down his face.

"Ick, really Scott you're a cry baby now? Why is it cause you're fucking my Isaac?" She said with a smile as she played with her hair

"I'm sorry this happened to you Alison, I wish I could have saved you," Scott said.

"Oh please I don't need your apologies Scott. I feel amazing, do you know how great it feels when you take a life…ah it was amazing,"

"You killed," Scott cut her off.

"Oh I killed a few times on my way here," she said still smiling.

"You know how that feels my little wolf," Allison said towards Isaac.

"You need to leave or…"

"Or what?" Alison cut him off. "You're going to kill me again? I've only died twice because of you two, so it seems fit that you kill me again so come on kill me," She said only to start laughing. " You two couldn't kill me. I'm sure you won't let anyone do it. You both will die, and I will enjoy watching it. Go ahead enjoy the rest of the day, because my master will win. You will not beat his team, I do have to say it's quite brilliant, but till then if I was you two I'd spend the fully day fucking each other because you're going to die tonight. I'm pretty sad about one thing,"

"What?" Isaac asked playing right into her game.

"That I didn't get you two both into bed. Oh that would have been fun, but eh whatever seeing you both die will be better…" Scott slammed the door in her face. He just couldn't take anymore of her talking. Isaac looked towards him shocked that he did that.

"That's not Alison, that's a monster, who's trying to get into our heads," Scott said. He walked over to Isaac and gave him a light kiss on the lips then a hug.

"She was right though we aren't going to be able to do it," Isaac said into Scott's ear. Scott pulled away slightly.

"I'll do what's needed," Scott said as he raced to open the door, but Alison was gone.

Isaac took a deep breath, happy that she had left.

"Isaac, why don't you take sometime for yourself today," Scott said. Isaac was quite sad. He was expecting to spend the day with it him. If it was going to be his last day of life he wanted it to be with Scott.

"Ah, I rather be with you," Isaac said as he hugged Scott.

"I know Isaac, but I need time to come up with a plan. Take sometime Isaac, but not to much just a few hours then come back here," Scott said seductively. Isaac smiled

"Ok, I'll go find Ethan," Isaac said giving Scott a hug and kiss before leaving. Scott walked into the living room and dropped hard onto the couch. He didn't even know where to start coming up with a plan.


	22. Chapter 22

With everything going on in the living room Stiles had left with Derek to get some air out the back door of Scott's house. Derek still seething about Scott benching could barely confine his rage. Both just walked through the neighborhood with not even sound.

"Everything looks the same, but slightly different at the same time," Derek started laughing. "Does that even make sense?" He said.

"I get what you mean," Stiles said playfully pushing him. Derek smiled.

"Stiles I have to ask you something, it's weird, but I've been having flashes of memories ever since we were in the kitchen. I know they aren't mine because they don't feel like mine," Derek said.

"Tell me what do you remember?" Stiles asked sheerly out of curiosity.

"I only got pieces, but a few were dirty, I mean like porn dirty," Derek said starting to giggle.

"Derek, how old do you think you are?" Stiles asked shocked by how Derek reacted to some of his memories coming back.

"I know how old I'm Stiles, I'm sixteen," he said smiling, but he quickly looked away out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Stiles said checking to see if something he said bothered him.

"Oh, I just had a few flashes and… were of you I think?" Derek looked very concerned by what he saw.

"What's wrong Derek? Stiles asked, "tell me?"

"This whole thing is freaky, I mean I'm seeing myself older, then I'm bombarded with all these feelings it's crazy," He said stopping in his tracks.

"Derek, tell me, maybe I can help," Stiles stopped as well and moved in front of Derek.

"No, I don't want to talk about this," Derek said as he started walking again. What Stiles, noir even Derek knew was that these flashes Derek was having were adult Derek's memories. The last flash that freaked Derek out was what happened between Derek and Stiles when he was possessed. As Derek was bombarded with these flashes the feelings were even more intense. It all left Derek very confused and scared to bring them up. He wasn't sure how he felt about Stiles, but he knew he was attracted to him, but he always hid his attraction to guys, but now seeing these flashes of Stiles with possibly himself confused him, but even more so turned him on.

"Derek you can tell me anything," Stiles said placing his hand on Derek's arm. Derek pulled away and then stopped moving, his eyes glossed over.

"Derek, you ok?" Stiles asked, but got no response. Derek darted towards Stiles and pressed him up against a nearby tree. Before Stiles could say a word Derek devoured his mouth with his own. The kiss was tense, animalistic as Derek's tongue invaded Stiles's mouth, but it was still filled with such passion that it made Stiles's knees buckle. Stiles didn't fight; instead, he became a willing participant as he met Derek's tongue with his own. Stiles had never felt such heat and lust from a kiss in his life. Derek pushed Stiles hard into the tree, so hard that it began to dig into his back. Before Stiles knew it Derek had picked him up, and he loved it strangely. All he wanted to do is wrap his legs around him, but he fought the urge to give completely over to him. Derek pulled away out of nowhere, and Stiles dropped hard to the ground.

"Ouch,' Stiles said as he looked away for a second as he grabbed his butt. When Stiles looked back up to Derek he had begun to shift.

"Stiles, run," Derek said through his grunts and growls.

"No, Derek you can't lose control," Stiles said moving towards him.

"No, I'll hurt you," Derek said moving away. Stiles didn't stop he moved towards Derek and through his arms around his neck. Derek said nothing, he just continued breathing heavily into Stiles's ear, then Stiles felt Derek's arms wrap around him.

"I can't believe I controlled myself?" He said as Stiles pulled away. Stiles was grinning from ear to ear. No matter what he thought, he felt something for Derek, and after that, he knew it was something deep. The two just stared at each other, not saying a word.

"Derek, why did you do that?" Stiles finally had to ask breaking the silence.

"Honestly, I think I've always wanted to do that since I met you," He said smiling. "I remember a lot of things, I mean some is cloudy, but one thing I got clearly is I had, or really that I have feelings for you. Everything was so intense seeing the flashes of you and my older self….I felt it, and when I kissed you everything came back things I didn't know or even remember. It all seems like it wasn't my life, it felt like I watched a movie about me from ten years in the future. One thing was clear…I think I was mean to be with you Stiles," Derek words freaked him out a little. Why would all Derek's memories come back from kissing him? Adult Derek having feelings for him too was, even more, mind blowing. Stiles was confused because he didn't even know what to think besides how much he just wanted to kiss Derek again.

"Are you going to say something Stiles?" Derek said still smiling. "You helped me remember,"

"You're still young though?" Stiles said still trying to hold back his urges.

"I don't know, but I know enough to know what happened to me when I was older when Kate took me upstairs," He said.

"What happened? Stiles curiosity took over very quickly.

"There was a figure in dark robes up there chanting something in a language, I have no idea what, then this white light open and Kate tossed me in,"

"Did you see this person?" Stiles asked

"No I barely remember, like I do, but it doesn't feel real. That was the first memory I got back when you kissed me the first time," He said as he started to blush.

"I think we should tell Scott," Stiles said just as his phone began to ring. He looked at his phone and started to chuckle.

"What?" Derek said.

"It's Scott," He said answering it.

"Scott, Derek got his memory back," Stiles said over Scott's talking. "We're coming back relax," Stiles said as he started walking. Derek followed.

"He didn't sound too happy," Derek said.

"He needs help coming up with a plan. He goes through a lot, so he gets crabby, you should know that," Stiles said at first smiling, but it faded when he thought about the fact that Derek should a known that about Scott but didn't.

"Derek, do you remember that night you gave me a car ride when Scott left me?"

"No he doesn't, but I remember what happened when Derek dropped you off," A cold shiver went down Stiles back. He knew the voice; in fact, it haunted him.

"Who are you?" Derek asked even before Stiles could turn around.

"Oh yes, we technically haven't been introduced. I'm Dray," the voice identified itself.

"Stiles stay behind me," Derek said moving quickly in front of him. Stiles was beyond frightened, not just for himself, but Derek even more.

"That's really adorable, but you can put away the fangs Derek. I'm not here to fight yet, that's for tonight,"

"How about I kill your right now," Derek said but before he could move Stiles grabbed him.

"See Derek, Stiles knows better than you, you can't take me. In fact, no one can touch me,"

"You're one cocky son of a bitch, you're my age, and you don't look so fucking special," Derek said with even extra attitude than normal that only made Dray start laughing. Derek looked at Stiles with disbelief about why he was laughing, but all he saw was a look of fright on Stiles's face.

"I got to say even as a child you still got some attitude Derek, but Stiles I'm sure you're happy with my gift to you,"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said breaking his silence.

"Derek, don't you like him better now. I mean I basically gave you what you wanted Stiles. I gave you a Derek that will allow himself to want you,"

"That's why you turned him younger? How did you even do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well Stiles it was part of it, plus why not, I had to test a new allies power, and I do have to say I was surprised. what I wasn't expecting was him remembering anything, but he did and then some how Stiles you brought his adult memories back, and that is just very interesting," Dray said as he paced.

"Fuck you," Stiles couldn't hold himself back anymore, but this only made Dray laugh. "Is this all just a game to you?" Stiles said moved from behind Derek.

"Stiles don't be crude unless you want bad things to happen to you, oh yeah never mind I saw you two going at it at the tree, and I enjoyed the show, didn't think you had that in you," Dray said as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. It made Stiles want to vomit thinking Dray saw him with Derek

"Stiles tonight your friends will die when they show up to stop me, but what you all and even Kate don't know is I have already won. It just a matter if I need to kill all of you as well. Do the right thing, Stiles, surrender to me and I'll spare them all, I'll even let you keep Derek as your pet. Think about it," Dray said right before he raced away.

"Stiles I'm going to kill him," Derek said turning to Stiles.

"No, we need to leave now and get back to Scott's," Stiles said as he started to walk away. Derek followed him, but he knew something was wrong, he could feel it. Stiles was terrified of Dray, but at the same time was actually thinking about doing it. Dray seemed unstoppable, and he wasn't going to let his friends die before of him.


	23. Chapter 23

Isaac headed to the one place he thought Ethan would go. As Isaac walked to Derek's apartment, he didn't know what he'd say, but he knew it probably wouldn't take much for Ethan to join the fight. Isaac phone started to ring.

"Hey, Danny," Isaac said answering the phone. The conversation soon drifted to Ethan, Isaac letting it slip that he may have known where he was and Danny jumped at the chance to come along. It wasn't long before Danny's car pulled up alongside Isaac.

"Get it! I need to find him," Danny said.

"So do I, Danny," Isaac said as he got in.

"He called me crying, he said Aiden was dead is that true?" Danny asked and Isaac nodded yes. "Oh my god, I have to be there for him. What happened?

"Dray did it," Isaac answered.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Derek's place that's…that's where Aiden's body is," As soon as Isaac got the words out Danny gunned it. The rest of the car ride was quiet, till they got there. Danny rushed out of the car and raced into the building with Isaac trailing behind. When Isaac came through the door Danny was standing there, one hand holding his nose and mouth as he stared at Aiden's body still lying on the floor.

"Danny you shouldn't look," Isaac rushed towards him.

"He's not here," Danny said as he turned and ran out of the room. Isaac could hear the sound of Danny vomiting outside. Isaac looked at Ethan's body and had to look away quickly. The smell was horrible. He couldn't stay either.

"Danny, where are you? Danny!" Isaac a called out after finding his keys on the floor.

"He's a little paralyzed," a voice said. Isaac turned around and was shocked by who he saw.

"Matt is that you?" Isaac said shocked by the sheer sight of his former friend.

"Hey Isaac nice to see you again with my own eyes," Matt responded. Isaac watched as Matt's right hand shifted back to normal.

"You're the Kanima!" Isaac blurted out loudly when it finally came to him, "where is Danny?" He asked again.

"He's on the other side of the car, don't worry he'll be fine. I just…gave him a little nap. I thought we needed to talk alone. Isaac rushed to the other side of the car and saw Danny lying face down with a small cut on the nape of his neck.

"Matt…how are you a live, I was at your funeral?" Isaac asked still floored by seeing his dead friend.

"Wow shocked you came, you do know I had your father killed?" Matt said.

"Matt I know, I remember what happened to you, he…deserved to die," Isaac meant every word.

"Wow… now that was even more shocking did you basically thank me for killing your father?"

"Yes, I did. You weren't the only person who lost something that night Matt. I lost the only friend I had, and don't for a second think you know how cruel my father was," Isaac said.

"I know Isaac, I regret having to turn my back on you, but I hated you because of him, but that's over now. I didn't know how bad he was to you until your brother told me, that's why I'm here, I want to make peace with you before tonight,"

"Matt, are you working with that monster?"

"You call Dray a monster because you don't know him. He has given me a second chance at life. I wasn't even seventeen when Scott and the rest of them let me die. Dray saved me; Dray released me from my prison and gave me this power. Do you know how strong and amazing it is to be a Kanima? Jackson was nothing compared to me, and soon I'll become an alpha when I kill Scott tonight,"

"Please Matt don't do this," Isaac pled

"I'm sorry Isaac I know you and him have a thing, but I'll do as Dray asked, and tonight when Scott challenges Dray I'll kill him. Please Isaac either join us or stay out of it, I won't kill you, but Kate will, you're an Alpha and she wants that power too. Lord Dray likes you, Isaac, he always has that's why he gave you that alpha power, but you spit in his face,"

"I'm sorry Matt I can't, he's evil. He killed Alison; he has killed so many of my friends. Dray is nothing but a monster,"

"Isaac Dray didn't kill her he brought her back better and for me. I know you guys had a thing, but you're over it right since you have Scott. I'm sure if you joined Dray might let Scott live to be with you. Dray has already kept his end of the deal and brought Camden back after Scott killed him. Please, if you come tonight just be with us. Tell Scott to give up just hand over Stiles and let this be over with. Lord Dray has a vision for this world and its beautiful," Matt's preaching words were powerful to listen too, but Isaac stopped after hearing about his brother.

"Camden's alive again?" Isaac asked as that was the most important part of the speech.

"Yes, Isaac he is," Matt said walking towards him.

"It was good to see you again my friend. I hope you make the right choice, oh and I'm sorry for having to paralyze you. Make sure you enjoy the rest of your day," Matt said as he hugged Isaac. Isaac wanted to pretend like he didn't care or was revolted by the contact with Matt, but he wasn't' Matt was his best friend for years, and in fact was his first crush. Losing his friendship was one of the hardest things, so for them to make peace before they would be on different sides in tonight's fight meant the world to him. Matt walked away as a car drove up. Isaac turned and saw that it was Alison driving. She gave him a little wink as Matt got in and then pull away. Isaac stood there basking in the complete craziness of everything that was said and seeing Matt that he forgot about Danny and even why he was here. Seeing them together and working with Dray hurt him deeply, and was all his mind could think about as his body crumbled to the ground.

…

Across town Sheriff Stilinski sat in his office still trying to figure out who murdered all of the people at that club. He refused to work with Scott's father, instead worked alone. When Danny gave his statement he told them he remembers nothing, in the attempt to protect both Stiles and Scott's fathers from Dray.

"Come in," Sheriff Stilinski said as someone knocked on his door.

"Sir you're going to what to come out here," deputy Parrish said. When Sheriff Stilinski came out a young teenager was standing at the speaking platform of the task force.

"What's going on?" he asked deputy Parrish. He just walked up there and everyone stopped talking, he told me to call you and Agent McCall over.

"Finally," The boy said when Scott's father came in the room.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Dray. All of you besides Mr. Stilinski and McCall, please take a nap," Dray said it and everyone besides them dropped to the floor.

"What the fuck!" Agent McCall pulled his gun out and pointed it at Dray.

"I killed these people," Dray pointed to the board with the photos of the dead.

"Get on the ground now!" Agent McCall shouted as he moved towards the smiling Dray

"Sheriff Stilinski I'm not a teenager, actually I'm not human, but this isn't the real reason I'm here," Dray's eyes moved to Scott's dad, "Mr. McCall if you don't stop moving towards me I'm going to have to break your leg,

"McCall stop," Stilinski shouted.

"Smart choice," Dray grinned.

"What do you want?" Sheriff Stilinski asked as he put away his gun.

"I'm here to give you a friendly warning to control your damn children because I will kill them if they keep getting in my business," Dray said smiling disappearing.

"Kid, I don't know what you're on, but you need to put your hands up and drop to your knees," Agent McCall he moved towards Dray, who walked towards him and pressed his forehead right to the butt of his gun.

"Only your son likes to drop to his knees," Dray let out a sick laugh, "pull the trigger, please," Dray screamed face changing for a second to encourage him.

"Bang!" The shot rang out. Both Sheriff Stilinski and McCall were in amazement as they stared at Dray, who started laughing again as blood poured from his head. McCall's gun still smoking proving that Agent McCall shot Dray point blank, but he stood to talk. As the bullet swirled out of Dray's head just as fast as it went and dropped to the ground. Scott's father jumped back and emptied the rest of his weapon into Dray.

"Now that you had your fun I can move on," Dray said walking past Agent McCall. "Do control your children before they go and get themselves killed." Sheriff Stilinski knew this thing was far beyond his realm of understanding. Agent McCall still stood motionless, as if he just couldn't process what he saw, trapped by the pull of the supernatural. The Sheriff didn't wait long after Dray walked out of the Station before he began to dial Stiles.

"Stiles….Call me ASAP. Someone or something was just in here," He said getting his son's voice mail.

…..

Scott's plan involved the element of surprise, but they needed to find whatever hole in the wall Dray called home. Right now this is the time he would have turned to Mr. Argent, Derek or Deaton, but all three were unavailable for different reasons. Deaton disappeared since leaving Scott's house to meet a contact. This meant the young alpha was left all alone in this fight. A knock at the door pulled Scott out of his head and back down to earth.

"Isaac, it must be Isaac," He thought to himself while heading to the door. Before he opened it a strong scent of fear and panic seeped through the door like fire causing Scott to pause in his opening it.

"Scott I need your help," A voice on the other side of the door called out while banging on it. When Scott opened the door he noticed the younger kid that was in their class. He was the source of the fear and panic as shown by his face. His clothing was torn, dirty and covered in blood.

"Liam right? why are you here? What happened?" Scott said as the boy wouldn't even look at him. He was still shaking. "Come in, please," Scott said, holding the door open.

"I…I didn't know where else to go…their…. all dead he killed them all," Liam said looking up with glassy eyes. His body was tense, arms crossed as if he could stop his own shaking by holding them close to his body.

"What happened?" Scott again asked.

"That monster killed my pack…they're all dead," He said again, this time unable to hold back his emotions.

"Dray killed them?" Scott asked trying to clear up his confusion.

"He did it when we wouldn't bow to his will after he took our alpha," He said through his sobs. Stiles and Derek walked into Scott's house only to find an unexpected guest.

"Oh, why's he here?" Stiles asked, but was shushed by Scott.

"Liam, how did you escape?" Scott asked.

"He let me. He…he said that he had a plan for me and for me to come here and tell you when I woke up,"

"Wait Dray sent you here?" Scott said backing away from Liam.

"He said to tell you what happened, and for doing that I got to live," Liam said, eyes red from al his crying. "You don't get it, I have no one now,"

"Scott," Stiles hissed out trying to get him to come over to him.

"Sorry what?" He asked when he walked over to Stiles.

"Don't you think this is pretty funny that he shows up just as we are getting ready for a fight with him?" Stiles stated.

"Wait you're going to fight it?" Liam said in shock.

"You ever hear of not eavesdropping," Stiles said giving a slight backhand to the younger boy that matched his dirty look.

"I want in," Liam said standing and bossing a pushed out chest. He looked ready to fight, but Scott still could feel his anger mixed with his fear.

"Liam this fight isn't for you," Scott said as kindly as possible.

"Bullshit this fight became mine the second Dray killed my pack and handed our alpha power to your friend. Yeah, you think I didn't know about that. I don't want to die, which means I need a pack, and you need the strength from me," Liam said no longer crying, or expressing the fear that could have held him back.

"Did you call Drew?" Scott asked turning his attention to Stiles.

"Oops for got," Stiles said as he fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

"What! You forgot?" Scott said loudly and filled with anger.

"Sorry, you know getting ambushed by Dray can do that to you," Stiles said phone pressed against his ear.

"What!" Scott said only to be echoed by Liam from behind. Scott peered back to him glancing him a raised eye look that clearly told him to stay out of it.

"Yep…Drew I really need to talk to you call me back or come to Scott's house, Please I need your help," Stiles said right before hanging up his phone and slipping it back into his front pocket with ease, so unlike Stiles normal grace.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"His normal threats slash trying to make deals, but what's more important is what Derek remembered," Stiles said putting Derek on the spot.

"Ah what?" Derek said trying to play off his failure to pay attention to what was going on.

"Tell Scott what you remembered," Stiles repeated himself.

"Oh you mean about the person in robes and the white light thingy," Derek uttered. Stiles's head bobbled up and down so silly and cute that Derek just wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't here in front of everyone. Derek repeated everything he told Stiles during their walk. Scott was as silent as a mouse.

"This robed figure do we have any idea who it could be?" Scott said as he walked back into the living and taking a seat across from Liam.

"I have no clue, but Derek getting some of his memories back wasn't part of Dray's plan by what he said to me," Stiles answered and added to Scott's nail scratching headache that had formed in the front of his skull.

Isaac walked into the room carrying Danny's prone body.

"Is he alive?" Stiles asked jumping slightly when Isaac walked past him and placed Danny on the couch.

"He's paralyzed I didn't know where to bring him. I know who the Kanima is," Isaac said only to pause at the moment that everyone was hanging on his words.

"Who!" Everyone seemed to shout at the same time unwilling to wait for Isaac's dramatic pause.

"It's Matt," Isaac muttered, at first he felt he needed to tell them, but there was apart of him that felt guilty by telling them about Matt's secret.

"Can't anyone just fucking stay dead in this town" Scott kicked the coffee table as he stood back up and off the comfy armchair.

" Matt made it quite clear that tonight is about me and you. It seems both Matt and Kate want our alpha power," Isaac said.

"Your alpha power! You're a fucking murderer that's not your power," Liam screamed violently; spit flying from his month as he did. Before anyone knew it Liam was on top of Isaac raining down punches. Isaac did nothing but try to defend himself. Scott pulled Liam off of him, but Liam still flair trying to get one last blow on Isaac.

"What the hell, why did you attack me," Isaac said clenching at his jaw was one shot made clear contact with.

"You killed my father," Liam screamed as Scott locked him in a full nelson to stop him from rushing at Isaac again. When he revealed this Scott released his grip for a second, but that was all Liam needed to break free. This time Liam wasn't looking to just vent his anger this time he wanted Isaac dead. He jumped high off the ground ready to swing his claws for Isaac's throat as if he was being guided by his hate for his father's murderer. It seemed like Isaac's death was imminent, but Liam was snatched out of the air like a bird being plucked by a hungry cat and slammed through the table by Derek. Scott and Stiles looked shocked that Derek came to Isaac rescue and by how fast he could move. Derek took deep breaths in and out as he stood over Liam, who lied knocked out in the remainder of the table. Everyone was stun, but couldn't take their eyes off Derek as he shifted back to his teenage human form.

"We really need to stop putting a table there," Scott said trying not to be funny, but it made Stiles laugh so hard that he lost his breath.

"Did I kill him," Derek asked in a low voice, as he still couldn't catch all his breath. Scott checked on him, "Yea he's alive," he said. Isaac was still silent; as if he was in shock coming face to face with the son of the man he had killed to become an alpha.

"Isaac are you ok," Scott asked with a look of compassion on his face. Isaac smiles back trying to pretend like he even knew what was going on.

"Huh, I'm…I'm fine," he said legs buckling as he sat on the closest seat he could get to. Even though Isaac had smiled at Scott and everyone his complexion was cold, skin icy color as if he sat at outside for way too long in the bitter winter of a Midwest state.

"Thanks, Derek," Scott said flashing a quick smile before he went back to rubbing Isaac's legs as if that was his attempt at easing Isaac's sadness and getting him to calm down.

" Is there something going on between them," Derek whispered into Stiles' ear. Stiles laughed as he tickled his ear slightly.

"Don't ask," He answered as lowly as possible. Scott gave a quick glance back to them and then back to Isaac.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Stiles asked Scott. If only Scott knew. Scott stood up.

"I don't know, my plan involves us attacking Dray before he knows it, but we have no idea where he is," Scott said.

"I can help with that," A voice called out from behind Stiles and Derek. Scott raised his eyes and caught sight of Drew.

"You called me when I was already on the way," Drew said when Stiles looked at him. "The door was open"

"Where is he located?" Scott asked cutting through all the nice chit chat and getting straight back to business.

"Scott, he…he can't be beaten by you all. My coven has a plan tonight, your job is to just hold Dray and his forces back until Kara can work her spell," Drew said coming to the middle between Scott and Stiles.

"You're kidding me right?" Scott said getting angry. "You want us to be bait tonight,"

"Look I wasn't, even so, post to tell you all this, but I thought you have the right to know how we are going to stop Dray tonight," Drew said.

"Where is Dray's lair?" Scott asked again.

"Lair? What do you expect that he's living in some cave or underground? That proves how little you all know about him. Dray is staying at the fucking Hilton,"

"The hotel?" Stiles asked.

"No he's living in Paris, yes the freaking hotel," Drew answered back.

"You can't attack him there, and he's bare there anyway," Drew continued.

"Look Drew thanks for telling me this we'll use what you told us, but I have one other question. Who's this person in the robe that turned Derek young?" Scott asked.

"I have no clue, I've only met Matt and Kate from his dead dream team," Drew answered, "The person is probably someone dead I'd guess."

"I thought you worked with him?" Scott questioned him.

"Dray tells me what he wants, it's not like I can question what he does. I like living. So don't question me, Scott. I've gone way too far already in telling you all about what is going to happen, as for what you do with it that's your problem," Drew turned and started to leave. "Stiles if I was you I'd run just to be safe," Drew said as he stopped in front of Stiles. He smiled when he finished talking and then walked away.

"I have a plan," Scott said when Drew left. For the next thirty minutes, Scott came up with a plan and told it to Isaac, Derek, and Stiles, who thought it could actually work. Now the only part left would be to fill everyone in once they came over. Stiles decision to go to his house to get supplies and Derek tagged along. Scott and Isaac were all alone when Scott sent Liam and Danny on their ways when they were able to. Danny took Liam with him for the search for Ethan. Liam was more than willing to help Danny track Ethan, once Scott was willing to allow him in the battle tonight.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey, all! This chapter as a sexual warning! I'd like to thank everyone that is still reading, and to all the new readers welcome. I'd love to hear your feedback, especially on my OC characters. I'm a budding writer really looking for feedback on my OC characters. Thanks, everyone and remember to follow, and review.**

Isaac was still nursing his own emotional wounds when he felt Scott's kiss, deep passionate and with plenty of tongue. It was surprising, and slightly scary for Isaac, who had kept reflecting on the night he kill Liam's father. From what Isaac remembered it was as if he did the act, but he had no control. Watching it over and over again in his head made tears roll down his face. Scott stopped kissing Isaac once he felt the utter lack of participation from him.

"Isaac what's wrong?" he asked, as he wiped the tear from Isaac's cheek with his thumb. Isaac loved Scott's touch, but not when all he could see in his head was death.

"I killed Liam's father" Isaac said as he spoke. His face was whiter than normally with cheeks beginning to grow red from embarrassment when he told Scott.

"Isaac that was Dray's doing not yours," Scott said trying to ease young Isaac's feelings, but Isaac knew the truth that it wasn't just Dray that pushed him to take a life.

"Isaac you can't live in the past. I know you feel bad for what you did, and you should," Scott said which caused Isaac to begin to hate himself more. "But, you can't change anything now all you can is make up for it tonight. When we face Dray use that alpha power that Dray forced on you and make him regret it with every fiber of his being. Isaac smiled for the first time all day and actually meant it. Scott kissed him on the cheek and went to stand up, but was pulled back down by Isaac. As Scott looked up at him and Isaac back the two shared a smile before Isaac bent down and kissed Scott's wet lips.

"Do you want to take this up stairs?" Scott asked. Isaac knew just what Scott wanted and vice versa, especially Scott, who could feel Isaac's excitement pressing against his head. Isaac nodded and the two boys raced up stairs, no longer thinking with their upstairs brains.

…

"Stiles, can I ask you something?" Derek had wanted to ask Stiles this question for a while but also didn't want to take the chance of receiving the wrong answer.

"Sure," Stiles answered taking his eyes off the road for a second. Derek couldn't help but match Stile's smile with one of his own. "Well what's this question?" Stiles pressed for him ask already.

"Ah, never mind," Derek, said looking away. It would seem Derek's once again let his fear of this possible answer stop him.

"Did you remember something?" Stiles decided that if Derek wouldn't tell, he'd guess. Derek didn't answer, nor would he even look at Stiles. "What you going to make me beg," Stiles said giving off a slight laugh.

"I…I wanted to ask if you actually like me or the older me?" Derek finally said his question with a lump in his throat as if he regretted it the second he asked. Stiles stopped at the last stop sign before his house and turn towards Derek.

"Can't I like you both?" Stiles finally said breaking his silence. "I know you guys are the same and all, but I have to say I've connected with you so much more, I don't know maybe it's because we are closer in age or what ever, but you have such a different side to you compared to you when you're older…I don't know…it's…it's hard for me to put it into words," Stiles said starting to fumble on his words as he tried to say what he felt. The car behind him beeped, which meant he stopped way too long at that stop sign.

"I understood you," Derek said smiling. Derek had told Stiles that he remembered being older and parts of that were true, when Stiles kissed him he recovered flashes of Stiles with an older guy, who kind of looked like him if he hit the gym so much more and never shaved. He liked his look with a beard, it made him happy to learn that someday he would be able to grow one, but right now he couldn't. He was lucky to get peach fuzz. Peter use to make fun of him calling him the hairless werewolf because he couldn't grow a beard. Still he didn't tell how foreign all the memories were to him, as if they were just something he watched. A part of him felt guilty for not telling Stiles the full truth, but seeing that Stiles had feelings for him older gave him the courage to kiss him. Hell Stiles was the first guy he ever kissed, and only the third person in the world that wasn't a family member. Even though Derek technically has known Stiles for a day, it's felt greater, almost as if he's known him for years.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked, "You're acting different, what's up?" The car can to a screeching halt as in pulled into Stiles's driveway.

"You want me to be older again don't you?" Derek said face now droopy with anticipation on Stiles answer.

"Wow, where did that come from?" Stiles asked in surprise. He was quite rocked by that sudden declaration from Derek.

"I don't know. I've just…I've just been getting these feelings that you only like me because you liked older me," Derek said in a low confident tone. This was very strange. Stiles never saw this vulnerable side of Derek before.

"Derek, that's not true. I like you for you; I never even really thought I actually liked you till all of this happened. I mean I'm not even really into guys, well I mean there was that one time I joked about it, but I never really put much thought into it. I've always been interested in women, and now you," Stiles said very seriously. Derek looked up and towards him and smiled.

"Me to, isn't that weird or what?" He laughed. "I have these memories, but I still don't feel like their mine. I really don't want you to like me because of my older self,"

"Trust me Derek I like you despite of your older self," Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair as he looking into his beautiful green eyes. Stiles couldn't help but notice an extra sparkle in them as he touched him.

"Thanks that makes me feel better, but I kind of have another question," Derek said and then paused his face started to get red as he blushed. "Are we going to finish what we started earlier?" Derek asked as a seductive look came over his face. He gave Stiles a half smile, which made Stiles; want to jump him where he sat.

"Ah," Stiles started to laugh.

"Geez, you could have just said no," Derek's smile disappeared.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard," Stiles didn't do it as much anymore, but when he use to get nervous he'd laugh. "Don't you think it's a little fast?" Stiles said back.

"I didn't say I wanted to…. you know…have sex," Derek took his time getting the words out as if he was uncomfortable.

"Derek, are you a virgin?" Stiles asked already thinking he knew the answer.

"Ah…no," Derek answered quickly as he looked away from Stiles. Derek's body tensed up and he wouldn't make eye contact tact.

"Ok, but I am," As soon as Stiles said the words Derek looked back at him with a gleam of shock in his eyes, His Jaw slightly hung low from the surprise. "Really!" Derek seemed so shocked.

"Yep," Stiles said still smiling.

"Oh," Derek scratched his head, "I'm sorry I…I kind of lied," Derek wouldn't look at Stiles. Maybe it was guilt from lying or maybe it was embarrassment for being a virgin.

"It's ok, I know being a virgin isn't something people brag about, I've been waiting for the right person so I have no shame in saying I am," Stiles spoke the words with a strong conviction.

"Wow that's quite noble I respect that a lot," Derek said looking towards him with an even bigger smiled. Stiles leaned in and Derek kissed him.

"You're so different it's great," Stiles said as he lightly poked him in the nose. Something that would seem so annoying was so cute, and at the same time a major turn on for Derek. Stiles was the first to exit the car. Derek thought he wait a little bit as things in the car revved his engine to a standing ovation. Stiles didn't even look back till he was half way towards his house.

"You coming?" He shouted and Derek waved. He felt so embarrassed to walk into Stiles house with a hard on, even worst after Stiles talked so nice to him about being a virgin. Peter and everyone at school use to make so much fun of him because of it, whereas Stiles made it so noble and meaningful. Now here he is acting like a horny dog, no pun intended. As he turned to exit the car he thought about all the said news he had gotten since waking up and it worked very quickly. The after effect wasn't that pleasant. Now Derek's mind was once again on the deaths of his family.

"What took you so long," Stiles asked.

"Sorry got a little excited," Derek, said even shocked that he said what he said. Stiles tried to hold back his laughter but couldn't.

"That was fucking adorable," Stiles said grabbing as Derek's cheeks with both of his hands. He planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Oh my god did you try to cut off my arm?" Derek said stepping back from the kiss.

"Seems like you got another memory back," Stiles smiled.

"Why are you smiling, why would you try to cut my arm off," Derek asked.

"Let's go inside, I'll tell you the story," Stiles and Derek headed into Stiles house and up to his bedroom. As Stiles told Derek all about the time he was poisoned by one of Kate's bullets across town Scott and Isaac were laying together in Scott's bed.

"Do you think we can beat him," Isaac asked as he made circles on Scott's belly. The touch was a tickle mixed with bolts of sexual tingling all the way down to Scott's toes. Isaac couldn't get himself to stop, he loved touching Scott, as he twirled the slight trace of body hair on Scott he found it calming. Isaac hadn't even known that Scott was fading in and out of sleep for a while; the two barely even did much once they hit the bed. Some light kissing followed by what Isaac loved cuddling.

"Did you hear me Scott?" Isaac moved his head for the first time since bring it to rest on Scott's bare chest. As Isaac looked up he noticed that Scott had fallen asleep. Isaac slowly slid off Scott and walked into Scott's bathroom. Isaac got a good look at himself in the mirror as he pulled off his shirt. He looked different happy actually, if today was going to be his last he was ok with it. One by one pieces of his cloth fell to the floor. The water was icy cold when Isaac first jumped into the shower, but soon a powerful stream of hot water washed over Isaac's body. Isaac ran though his normal shower routine finishing up in just about ten minutes. He pulled the blue and white towel from the counter and wrapped it around his waist nice and tightly. He grabbed another towel from the rack and used it to dry his hair.

"Finally" A voice said as Isaac walked out of the bathroom still toweling his hair off. He looked up pulling the towel from his face. There on the bed was Scott, laying longs way on his side, hand tucked under his neck in nothing but a pair of boxers, not just any boxers, they had a comedic saying "kiss me" on them with pictures of huge ruby lips on them. Before Isaac could even say a word Scott had started walking towards him. Scott quickly placed his finger on Isaac's lips as he tried to talk. He ran his hand down Isaac's wet body until he reached the towel wrapped around his waist. Scott pulled towel off hard, spinning him towards his bed and kissed him hard taking Isaac's breath away. As he pulled back he pulled at Isaac's lip with his teeth. Before Isaac knew it Scott had pushed him towards the bed. Scott undid the towel around Isaac's waist and for the first time got a look at Isaac's package. Scott couldn't take his eyes off of it fully erect, bigger, but thinner than his own. Scott froze slightly still kind of unsure if he could pleasure him.

"Scott you don't have to do this," Isaac said sitting up slightly, but Scott pushed him back down. This time he took hold of Isaac and started stroking him with his hand. It wasn't to different from touching himself, but Isaac let out slight moans of pleasure as Scott stroked him. Finally he took a deep breath and went for it. Isaac's body buckled at the warm feeling of Scott's mouth on him.

"Oh my god!" Isaac let out through his teeth. "Oh my god Scott!" Isaac said running his hands through Scott's hair. The pleasure was amazing, mind blowing actually. Scott stopped for a second and looked up with a smile.

"Good?" He asked. Isaac smiled and pushed Scott's head back down on to him. This time Scott took more of him into his mouth and began to move fast up and down in a swirling motion. This made Isaac's toes cruel upwards as he moaned. Second by second Isaac grew closer to exploding.

"Scott stop," Isaac said through his cries of pleasure, and Scott did, he started kissing up Isaac's body till he reached his lips.

"Did you like it?" Scott asked in between kisses.

"Oh my god so much," Isaac answered.

"Do you…do you want to try fucking me," Scott asked. Isaac was totally shocked that Scott was willing to go there so quickly.

"Only if you want to, but you can fuck me," Isaac said. Scott didn't have to be asked twice. He slid down Isaac's body kissing every single spot of flesh till he reach Isaac's member again. Isaac's head rolled back in pleasure hitting the pillow. Isaac heard the draw on Scott's side of the bed open and close quickly. Isaac let out a gasp as he felt Scott's finger rub something cold into him. Isaac looked up just as Scott pushed himself inside of him his eyes rolled back into his head, as Scott started moving back and forth slowly. When he looked back up Scott's lips met his stopping his moans of pleasure for the time being. As Scott picked up speed the only thing that could quiet Isaac's screams of pleasure was Scott's kisses.

"Harder…fuck me harder!" Isaac screamed in ecstasy. Scott did as he asked and picked up his speed. The sound of Scott's thighs slapping against Isaac's ass came into a rhythm with Isaacs's moans of pleasure.

"I'm going to cum," Scott yelled loudly as his whole body tensed up. Scott collapsed on to Isaac for a few seconds before pulling himself out. He kissed Isaac's chest before moving away to cleaned up he stopped at his draw pulling something out. Isaac felt something cold land on his stomach. He looked up just in time to see Scott crash on the bed with him.

"Your turn," Scott said with a wink. Scott had tossed protection.

"Yeah, give me a second," Isaac said through his incredible shallow deep breathing. Scott rolled towards him and kissed him. He kept kissing him as with his hands he opened the package and put it on Isaac. Even though Isaac was breathing heavily his other assets were still very much ready to go. Scott was kind of shocked that Isaac didn't finish, but a part of him was glad so now he could try it. Scott rolled on top of Isaac, their mouths almost forming, as one. Their lips and tongues seemed unbreakable from each other's.

"You sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked again through Scott's kisses.

"Do you not want to?" Scott said stopping in his tracks. Scott seemed to be quite offended and rejected. He rolled off Isaac in a huff.

"I do more than you ever know," Isaac said sitting up next to Scott, who still was pouting.

"But," Isaac froze. "We shout save something for when we win tonight," Isaac finished his sentence and nudged Scott with his shoulder. Isaac still dripped with sweat from their session of lovemaking. Scott looked back at him and smiled.

"Okay," The confidence in Isaac's voice gave Scott a new sense of strength going into the battle tonight. Scott didn't have much faith in his chances in this fight. He had such little that he wrote his mother a detailed note that was basically a goodbye letter.

"You really think we are going to win?" Scott asked Isaac, voice low and lacking Scott normal strong bravado. Isaac kissed Scott on the cheek.

"You're a great leader, if anyone can beat Dray you can," Isaac said standing up. Scott slapped Isaac's ass so hard that it would have left a handprint if he weren't a werewolf. Isaac turned back face slightly grimacing and pounced on to Scott. The began to roll around the bed in a passionate embrace lips mashed together as if a sheer second apart would bring them immense pain. Scott finally got the upper hand and kept Isaac down. Scott slowly crept down Isaac's body kissing and nibbling as Isaac's tone flesh. Little moans once again began to escape Isaac's lips as Scott inched closer to his throbbing lower extremities. The second Scott's mouth touched Isaac again it once again felt like he was going melt in an ecstasy of pleasure.

"Scott you here?" A voice called out. Both boys freaked out and began racing around to find clothing. The creaking of the top step gave the boys the warning that someone was about to come into the room. Isaac raced into Scott's bathroom and closed the door just as the bedroom door open.

"Scott you in here?" A female voice called out as they pressed the door open slightly.

"Yeah, I am," Scott answered.

"Hey, Scott…oh sorry," Kira said pulling the door shut.

"Kira don't worry," He said back. He didn't think she feel embarrassed seeing him shirtless and sweaty. As Scott moved he felt the crinkle of under his foot, before he could even look Kira reentered the room.

"Sorry thought you wanted to get dressed," She said flashing and embarrassed smile. She still couldn't fully look at him. Scott noticed that every once in awhile she take a peek at him.

"What's up Kira," Scott said moving slightly to grab a shirt. As he moved from the corner of his eye he caught sight of half of Trojan wrapper. He jumped back sporadically just as Kira was about to step on the wrapper. They were so close, noses almost touching. Next thing Scott knew Kira lips were on his. He stepped back, and a look of surprise came over his face. Kira was also shaken, so shaken that this gave Scott the needed time to sweep the wrapper under his bed. Scott's mind went to how bad Isaac must have felt inside the bathroom having to hear them kiss.

"Scott I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," She turned to leave, but Scott caught her hand.

"Kira, don't worry about it, why did you come?" Scott asked. Kira paused as if she was afraid to answer or even turn around to face Scott.

"My mom thinks she found something out about Dray," she said finally turning around to face him.

"What Kira! What did she find out?" Scott's eyes widened in anticipation, the vein in his neck pulsed as his heart began to race.

"Scott…she really didn't want me to tell you but going into this fight you should know that she…. she thinks that he could be the first pure demon, which here on this plane makes him a god," Kira face was stern, but expressed a glow of fear as she spoke. Scott didn't even know what to said as he digested what she told him.

"First demon?" Scott said in a mumble. "A god?" Scott was speaking but just saying the two words each over and over again. The door to the bathroom opened revealing Isaac in a towel.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in there?" Kira said now becoming even more uncomfortable that another somewhat nude boy was in her sight.

"Yeah, sorry was in the shower did I just hear you say it was a god?" Isaac's face was ghostly white. As he asked he prayed that he heard wrong.

"I didn't hear any water running," Kira quickly picked up on Isaac's lie. " And you're sweaty?" Kira's brain was connecting the dots. "Oh!" She stepped back. Isaac and Scott both looked at each other then back at her.

"Ahhhh!" Isaac began to stutter.

"Are you guys together?" she asked as her finger pointed back and forth with a hint of judgment being picked up.

"Nooooo, what that's crazy!" Isaac said over doing this attempt at telling the truth. She could tell by the tone of his voice that he was lying.

"Yes we are Kira," Scott cut in. Isaac looked at his glowing face.

"Oh, okay, that's... great," She smiled matching Isaac's. "I'm sorry to just ambush you both, but I thought you needed to know that info. Good luck tonight I….I really hope I see you all tomorrow at school,"

"Kira," Scott called out causing her to turn back around. "Thanks for being a good friend, if…if we fail tonight Derek is going to need your help will ,"

"Scott I have faith in you," She said smiling. She hugged him fighting back her own emotions. Once she cleared the room Isaac rushed into Scott's knocking him to the bed.

He kissed him, "Were together?" he said planting kiss after kiss on Scott's lips. Scott kissed back but was focused on what Kira told him about Dray. Could this really be true, was Dray the first demon?

"Isaac, you mean a lot to me, and if we don't die tonight I'm telling everyone we are together," Scott gave him a quick peck on the lips before picking up his shirt from the room. He didn't even stop to put it on he just kept walking. Isaac was slightly disappointed by the way Scott put it, but he said there was a future for them, and that meant the world to him. Now they just had to get through tonight without dying to enjoy it.


	25. Chapter 25

Derek had been in Stiles bedroom for over thirty minutes as Stiles talked with his father. Right as Stiles and Derek walked inside Mr. Stilinski had rushed out of his office and towards them screaming Stiles's name. Derek just barely escaped up the stairs on Stiles request. It took Derek a few tries but he found Stiles room. As he sat there listening to Stiles father scream about not telling him everything about Dray, and everything else that had plagued their lives since Dray showed up. Derek tried hard to just sit there, but it was driving him crazy. What finally captured his attention the most was a bulletin board right across from Stiles's bed with names and strings connecting things. The whole thing looked like some kind of nightmare art project. Derek began to slowly drift around the room looking at Stiles belongings and found a few comic books on Stiles desk, which he flipped through. He was shocked by how much he missed, for him this was basically time traveling. Derek heard a noise and hastily raced to Stiles closet in an attempt to hide.

"Derek," A voice whispered over the creaking of the door hinges. Stiles could hear the tussling inside the closet. The second Stiles opened the door Derek came crashing to the floor only to be followed by clothing, board games and a box of old action figures. Stiles couldn't help but laugh a little as he fished Derek out of the mess on his floor.

"What! You think that's fuck funny?" Derek said in a raised voice, face stern as a rock. Stiles froze slightly. This seemed just how older Derek would react and it made him sad.

"Ah," Stiles didn't know what to say. Derek started to snicker and a smile evaporated the tension in the room. He playfully pushed Stiles way too hard causing him to fall onto his bed for a second. Stiles bounced back to his feet with coordination he didn't normally have. The second Stiles turned back around he met Derek's lips, which pressed forward. The two quickly stumbled backward to Stiles bed. Stiles couldn't help but think that this was the first action he ever saw in his room. The make out session swiftly turned heated. Derek's hands moved under Stiles's shirt and began to caress his soft supple flesh. The touch sent waves of pleasure throughout Stiles's body. As Derek's hands slowly started to shift downwards, and as much as Stiles want it, he wrestled with his own conscience about whether or not it right to go any further with Derek. The second Derek's hand touch Stiles's low bits he answered his own question, he just couldn't do it.

"Derek we have to stop," Stiles stopped kissing him. Derek seemed at first slightly annoyed, but then a smile came to his face.

"I'm sorry got carried away," He said moving off Stiles, but as he did his shirt bunched up quite a bit that revealed something very strange. Stiles jumped forward hands stumbling to pick up Derek's shirt that had tumbled back down.

"Where did you get that scar?" Stiles asked Derek as he rolled his finger over the cut right under his belly button.

"I've had that since I can remember?" Derek asked looking at Stiles with a strange look. Stiles had seen Derek shirtless way too many times to even keep track, but he never saw the scar before, and he would have because of its unique moon crest shape, "what's wrong Stiles?" Derek asked as he took Stiles hand into his own.

"You…you didn't have that scar older?" Stiles stated face reflecting his confusion.

"Ah, how many times have you seen me shirtless…you know when I'm older," Derek asked jokingly as he pushed Stiles' shoulder.

"Too many times to know I never seen that scar," Stiles answered.

"Wait, you're serious?" Derek seemed to now be just as confused. Stiles phone vibrating broke the spell that trapped both of them in confusion.

"Scott needs us," Stiles said right after looking at the text that came to his phone. It was time for all of this to come to an ending, no matter who lives and dies our young heroes knew that this fight was going to be an end to this nightmare that they call Dray.

"Stiles…tonight I can't let you fight without me. I think I'm in love with you, and I rather die tonight with you than live without," Derek blurted out strangely when Stiles walked in front of him. Stiles froze at Derek dropping of the L-word. The sheer mention of the word brought so many mixed feelings to him, that he didn't think he could even get himself to say something.

"Stiles you don't have to say anything I know I'm crazy for telling you that, but I thought you should know it in case," As Derek spoke his words were filled with an extra flair of emotion. Stiles spun back around and kiss him on the lips.

"Don't worry I don't plan on dying tonight," Stiles said planting another kiss on Derek's lips. The possible last few hours have been filled with many emotions for every member of the pack. Even as many were locked in sexual embrace each member spent the day with someone that they had immense feelings, for some it was love, or other it was something that could be a future. Still, in the next coming hours, the lives of every single member of Scott's pack would forever be changed after this battle. Still, in the next coming hours, the lives of every single member of Scott's pack would forever be changed after this battle. Some would live, some would die, but all would be scarred for life. Only time would cast light on the shadow of who will walk away from the winner, good or evil. For the fate of the world possibly rested on the shoulders of a teenage boy and his friends was unfair, but life isn't always fair or just, sometimes it's about overcoming the odds and beating back the darkness.

The pack gathered at Scott's house, most were being introduced to the plan for the first time. Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Liam, and even Danny gathered together as Scott took the leadership reigns.

"Tonight the plan is simple strike fast take out Kate and Matt, then wait for Kara and the rest of the witches to work their magic,"

"Your plan sucks," Jackson was not afraid to interject his opinion.

"Well, what do you think?" Scott sarcastically asked.

"Your fathers a cop," Jackson turned and looked towards Stiles, "let's blow them up, it will at least kill Matt and Kate, and leave Dray messed up enough for all of us wolves to rip him apart," As much as Scott dislike Jackson his plan did have some merits.

"What would you like me to get a rocket launcher or something?" Stiles said mocking Jackson.

"Yeah that would work well," Jackson answered back not even pretending to understand that Stiles was joking.

"Seriously!" Stiles's voice broke ever so slightly.

"Wait I have an idea what if we mix something up like what we used against Peter?" Scott said. "If Dray on fire I doubt he could put up much of a fight. Lydia, can you go all science and make something?"

"I can," Lydia, answered. The gang could tell was only half here and the other half wherever she goes in her banshee trances.

"What do you want the rest of us to do?" Derek asked stepping forward from behind Stiles.

"You're going to do nothing Derek," Scott said.

"Ah," Derek let out in a huff.

"Scott we could use the extra pair of claws," Stiles said quickly getting Derek and Isaac to agree. Scott gave Isaac a dirty look for taking their side over his.

"Fine, we may need you," Stiles, you Danny, and Lydia get geared up with the supplies we need. Jackson, you will go with them. Isaac, Derek, Liam and myself will take the fight to Dray and his group. Scott continued to tell everyone about the rest of his plan.

"This could work," Isaac was the first to complement Scott's idea. Stiles, Lydia, and Danny headed to the school to steal the supplies they needed for their firebombs. Scott, Liam, Derek, Jackson, and Scott continued to go over the plan. Once it was understood Jackson would meet everyone up at the school. Scott's plan hinged on them striking with the element of surprise.

Two hours passed like a blink of an eye with a text Scott set the plan interaction. Stiles, Lydia, and even Danny worked hard creating what they nicknamed sunburn in a bottle. Well, they didn't really name it that was more Stiles being Stiles. Breaking into the school was simple since Stiles had keys made awhile back.

...

Meanwhile, Scott, Liam, Isaac, and Derek made their way to the remains of the Hale house. Scott's plan made the decision to come around the back of the house ready to ambush whoever they could quickly. Scott was against killing normally, but not them, they were evil and dead. As they kept slowly along the west side of the house they couldn't sense anything or anyone.

"Wait!" Scott raised his hand to signal for them to stop. His voice barely auditable for anyone to hear, Scott peered out from the side of the house, as if he was in an old spy movie. An intense beam of light blinded Scott causing him to jump back. The sound of lights popping on illuminated the entire area out of the gloomy darkness.

"Scott you can come out," A voice yelled out. Scott peaked his head out again this time seeing where the lights were coming from. Around the whole house was giant spotlights, the kinds that are used for a professional sports arena that hung down like the neck of a giraffe.

"Come out Scotty," the same voice called out. Scott motioned for everyone to stay as he walked into the light. Out in the open Scott saw whom the voice belonged to. It was Dray sitting on top of what looked like one of those large chairs used to judge Tennis.

"I'm here Dray let's get this over with.," Scott yelled out walking towards the middle of the field in front of Derek's old house.

"Oh Scott that's so funny, but I know you didn't come alone come ?" Dray said crossing his right leg over his left. Scott couldn't help but notice the Dray was wearing a suit.

"Why play games Dray let's settle this me and you," Scott shouted back eyes shifting red.

"Because what fun is that. Don't you know how this works Scott? I'll fill you in since you want to play stupid. You have to beat everyone else before you face the boss," Dray started said starting to laugh as he enjoyed the look of intense hate on Scott's face. "So which of your friends decided to die with you, Scotty?" As Dray spoke Derek, Isaac, and Liam walked out from the protection of the side of the house.

"Oh good I'm very happy with the turnout, but where is my Stiles?"

"Getting far away from you Dray, even if you beat us you'll never find him," Scott screamed. Drew stepped out of the shadow from behind Dray's chair, right behind him was Kate, Matt, and an unexpected player Alison.

"So Scott how do you want to do this? You want to do a free for all or one on one matcha? I like that idea," Scott's plan was falling apart very quickly, but Dray was stalling and playing games, but that only helped them in there waiting for the witches.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scott said in a grinding growl through his teeth.

"You can start," Dray said turning to the opposite side of where his group stood. Out of the shadow on that side, a robed figure walked out. With the dark green hood pulled over their head concealing themselves. Another person entered what Scott now called the light barrier produced by Dray's set up.

"Camden!" Isaac shouted. It was Isaac's brother, but he wasn't alone as he pulled from the shadow another person. Scott could smell the blood so knew the boy was injured. No one even got a look at the boy's face before he fell to the ground, dropped from Camden's grip like trash.

"Say hello to your brother Scott. You won't get another chance as I'm going to kill you personally" Kate chimed in.

"First one to kill Isaac gets his power," Dray barked orders like a general getting ready to lead his troops into battle.

"My lord, but I thought you were going to spare him?" Matt asked. Camden seemed worried as well.

"Fine, Matt, I'll try again," Dray said. "Isaac last chance to for once keep your end of the deal, bow before me and you can leave with your brother," Dray once again tried to get Isaac to deal.

"Matt work with us," Isaac screamed back. Matt didn't say anything the look of worry vanished from his face instead it started shifting, skin slowly turning green and scaly.

"Sorry Kate I want to see this, Isaac verse Matt winner lives, One rule if anyone interferes I'll kill your brother Scott," Isaac zeroed his sight in on Matt, who raced towards him.

"In second thoughts kill them all," Dray said looking towards Alison, who shifted for the first time revealing her true new face of a monster. Scott knew it was his job to put her to rest. Dered raced towards Kate, fangs, and claws ready to take a piece of her. Liam was soon the only one left in the same spot, this was the first time he had ever seen any kind of action ever and nerves were setting in. Isaac and Matt were the first to make contact, with Isaac using Matt's quicker speed to his advantage, ducking and using his long legs to toss him past Liam. Seeing his scale monstrous body Liam jumped into action swing his claws. Isaac raced towards and the two became a fueled team attacking and slashing at Matt's scaled body. Derek and Kate were already locked in a match of strength; Kate seemed to gain the upper hand tossing Derek around.

"You were meant to side with them," She yelled at him.

"I hate you," Derek growl and raced up and towards her again his light blue eyes and her were locked at the barreled towards each other. Claw after claw strike they dodged each of them as if each knew the other so well that he was locked in a continuous counterfeit. As they all fought Scott and Alison's exchange looks as they circled each other both seeming unable to make the first move.

"Start the spell," Scott heard Dray order the person in robes. Scott took his eyes off Alison for a second and that was enough for her to attack. Her fists connecting hard to his Scott's jaw, then even harder to his stomach sending Scott to the ground.

"I can't kill you, but I'll beat you and make you watch my sloppy seconds die," She said moving towards him. Scott's anger now fueled his hate for this monster that wore his first love's face. Scott jumped towards her in an almost feral animal way and began ripping at her flesh. Her screams distracting Matt allowing Liam and Isaac the time needed to land deep blows on him. As they gained the upper hand Derek was losing his. Kate was strong than him at his young age. With a deep slash, she knocked him towards the ground.

"Sorry sweetie I'm going to have to put you out of your misery, but don't worry Dray will send your dead body back," she said shifting back to her normal human form. "I'm going to kill you with my real face," she pulled out a silver knife from her boot. Derek was too hurt to even stand up; but he tried to back up, hands digging into the soft dirt as he crawled backward trying to escape her.

"Hey, Kate cool down," A voice screamed out. As Kate looked up she caught sight of Stiles just feet away from his arm in mid throw. The small jar whirled through the air so elegantly creating sparkles as the beams of lights hit it.

"Nice try you little bitch," Kate said catching the bottle. "I was there when you did this to Peter…,"

"Derek move," Stiles, screamed as he moved suddenly out of the way. A loud bang from the outer edge of the darkness sent a bullet straight for Kate. She didn't have time to react as the bullet pierced the jar creating a giant explosion of golden orange red flames settings Kate ablaze. Her screams went barely noticed by the other still in their fights but Stiles, Derek, and Danny, who had fired the landing shoot basked in her death.

Stiles made sure to look over at Dray, who had a sick smile of pleasure on his face. Drew stood on the left and the robed person, and Camden on the right. Stiles began to race towards Derek and pulled him up out of the border of light.

"Watch him," Stiles shouted to Danny, who helped Stiles carry him behind a tree. Stiles picked up an ax from against the tree and raced back out onto the battlefield. Derek trying to move fell back into Danny's grip, the cut into his chest was still not healed enough for him to move.

As Stiles stepped back onto the battlefield he didn't even know what to do. Scott and Alison were still fighting. Matt was barely fending off Isaac, Liam, and Jackson, who had joined the attack against him. With a deep breath Stiles ran against everything his brain was telling him, and towards the robed figure and Camden once he saw the boy lying at their feet. With a warrior battle cry, Stiles raced towards them, ax raised above his head. It was so heavy that he could barely hold it, but once his adrenalin kicked in he felt as if he could do anything.

Just as Stiles got within the swinging distance the robed figure revealing their hand from under the long armed sleeve, flicked their hand Stiles fell backward losing as it came crashing into the dirt. Drew raced towards Stiles and tried to help him up, but Stiles pulled him away.

"Drew back off," Dray commanded, and he did without any challenge.

"What did you do to Derek?" Stiles screamed as he tried to pull the ax out of the ground. The robed figure's hand reached for its hood and pulled it down.

"Ms. Blake!" Stiles was shocked. She was dead; she was the Darach that kill so many in her quest for revenge against the Alpha pack.

"Why would you help him?" Stiles asked as if he had no clue.

"Dray gave me my revenge," She pushed Stiles back with another wave of her hand.

"Jennifer, do the spell," Dray order and she started chanting in some language that Stiles had no clue out.


End file.
